


Troublemaker | Yoonkook

by domseok (OiYaoiPrincess)



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Yoongi's life is terrible half of the story, You're all gonna hate jin and joon, mentions of past suicide attempts, whether u want to or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiYaoiPrincess/pseuds/domseok
Summary: In order to pay off his father's debt to a nefarious gang, Yoongi has to find some kind of big income before it's too late. Fortunately, the 13-year-old boy is hired to be a nanny for the Jeons 8-year-old son, Jungkook.This can go really well, or come crashing down in a fury. With Yoongi's luck it's the latter, and within 10 years time Jungkook finds out why.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm domseok 
> 
> and you're a reader who obviously likes Yoonkook.
> 
> Welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook meets Yoongi for the first time and can't help but take him back home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡ _ ͡°)ﾉ⚲ ♫
> 
>   
>  
> 
> credit goes to owner @manowLemonQ on twitter
> 
> I saw this photo and first thing I thought was, "WHY?! WHY DO I KEEP COMING UP WITH IDEAS FOR FICS FUCKKKKKKKK!!!" but all in all here I am. Seriously fml.

Jungkook lived in a relatively nice neighborhood. All of his neighbors were so nice and always spoke to him whenever they saw him. It was always so pleasant to be greeted by people who cared about him. Honestly, his neighbors would do just about anything for him because he was such a sweet and good boy.

His family was rather successful but they weren't all that. His father's business was still in its prime and growing. But so far, the Jeon family was doing well and they couldn't ask for anything more.

Jungkook was raised to use his manners and always be respectful of elders. He was taught to be a good child and always treat others the way you wanted to be treated. But what if someone treated you like you weren't worth the dirt on the bottom of the boot.

This all came down to one day Jungkook came across a rugged looking male. He was walking home from private school and saw a young male sitting on the ground, leaning back on a fence with his head down. He had black hair that was splayed everywhere with bits of dust in it while his clothes looked rather raggedy. He had on a leather jacket that was a little frayed with ripped jeans and dirty shoes. Jungkook had never seen someone so unkempt before.

He was always told by his parents to be a good boy and help out those who were in need.

The little 8-year-old reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water.

He sheepishly stepped forward with the bottle in his hand, "Um... excuse me, mister?"

The older male grunted as he looked up at Jungkook. The younger was shocked to see that the older had scratches and bruises on his face. He frowned upon seeing Jungkook, "What do you want?"

Jungkook brought the water bottle up to the raven, "You should drink this."

The raven looked down at the water bottle then back at the little boy who stood before. He snatched the bottle away and popped it open, immediately gulping the beverage down. Jungkook watched as the male chugged the entire water bottle down. The still unnamed male finished with an  _ahh_  and aimlessly threw the empty water bottle down somewhere on the ground, "Thanks kid, now scram."

Jungkook gasped as he ran to retrieve the water bottle. He returned back in front of the stranger, "You shouldn't litter sir. It's bad for the environment."

The older frowned, "And what are you, the litter police?"

Jungkook giggled, "You're funny."

"Is that what they call it?" he said sarcastically.

Jungkook continued to stare at the stranger. It was something the child always did when he first met somebody. His parents liked to call it analyzing. He always had to just sit there and stare at you, almost like it he was reading into what kind of person you were. He doesn't know where he picked this habit up from but he does know it creeps people out.

The older male looked off to the side and back at Jungkook.  _What the hell is this kid's problem?_

"What's your name?" Jungkook suddenly asked.

"And why should I tell you?"

"So I can tell my mommy and daddy to patch you up."

The raven frowned again as he stared down Jungkook. He thought about it though. It wouldn't hurt to get his face patched up. He did get beat up pretty badly.

"Alright kid, I'm Yoongi." He said getting up from the ground and dusting himself off, "now take me to your mommy and daddy."

Jungkook smiled as he reached out to take Yoongi's hand.

The two walked side-by-side to the Jeon's home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy. If so leave a comment even if it is just a heart or whatever. Also I know the first chapter is pretty short but best believe there will be longer chapters in the future.
> 
>  


	2. Chapter Two

 

 

“Oh, and who is this?” a sweet voice greeted Yoongi as he stepped over the threshold, his hand still in the little boy’s grip.

Yoongi stood astonished at the nice house. But really he shouldn’t be astonished. This neighborhood was filled with rich, snobby fucks who had nothing better to do but sit on their fat asses and suck the life out of poor people like him. But Yoongi had to remember though, there were a few who were actually good and those were the ones he supplied to.

Yoongi didn’t like to do it but he had to make a buck one way or another and if that meant selling drugs to rich kids who just wanted a rush, shit he was down.

That was the only reason why he stayed in this shit neighborhood.

A woman approached the two with a bright smile on her face.

Usually, when people lay their eyes on Yoongi they would walk away pretending he’s not there probably thinking he’s a hobo or something asking for change when he’s really asking for directions on how to get to the nearest Denny’s but you know, assholes are gonna be assholes.

Either way, Yoongi was not liked. Not even by hobos, the group he was so highly associated with.

“This is Yoongi, mommy. He looks hurt so I brought him here so you can fix him.”

His mother smiled down at her son, “Aw, aren’t you just sweetheart who loves to look after others.” The woman looked at Yoongi and extended out an open hand.

Yoongi eyed her hand suspiciously. _What is this some type of wrestling move?_

The woman laughed, “Don’t worry I don’t bite.”

“Yeah” Jungkook chirped up, “Mama don’t bite.”

 Yoongi shook the woman’s hand, “I’m Min Yoongi.”

“I’m Mrs. Jeon, nice to meet you Yoongi.” She looked down at her son, “Why don’t you take Yoongi into the living room while I go get the first aid kit.”

“Alright.”

Jungkook pulled Yoongi by the hand and into the living room sitting them both down on the couch. Jungkook took Yoongi’s bigger hand in his small ones and stared at the scars and cuts on it.

“Yoongi-hyung must fight a lot?” he asked still holding the male’s hand.

Yoongi watched as Jungkook rubbed his tiny hands over the scars, feeling how rough his hands were.

_sheesh, this kid is weird._

“Yeah.” He replied a while after.

Jungkook looked up at Yoongi, “But you’re too young to fight.”

Yoongi scoffed upon hearing this, “I’m only 13.”

“And that’s too young.” The smaller retorted.

Mrs. Jeon walked in with the first aid kit before Yoongi could say anything to the smaller boy. She sat on the other side of Yoongi, “Alright, face my way so I can take a look.”

Jungkook let go of Yoongi’s hand so he could turn and face his mother. The woman looked at Yoongi’s face frowning but looked away so she could look into the kit and see what she needed.

“I’ve seen you around here before.” She said still looking into the kit.

Yoongi wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself. There was no reason for him to be rude when this woman was helping him but something in the back of his head told him that this woman was being sly with her words.

“Yeah, I be around.”

“You sure do come around often considering that you don’t live over here.” She said grabbing some alcohol and pouring a little on a cotton swab.

Yoongi hissed when she pressed the swab upon his cuts without warning, “Yeah, and what about it? I can’t chill over here or something?”

“Oh no, I’m not saying that. I’m just saying that it's weird and all.”

Yoongi hummed, “So what you’re saying is that it’s _weird_ for someone of my status to be hanging around in a neighborhood full of rich pricks like you? Is that what you’re trying to say, Mrs. Jeon?”

Mrs. Jeon stopped her ministrations to look Yoongi in the eye. Jungkook just sat on the other side watching, analyzing the whole situation. He didn’t really understand what was being said but he had an idea.

“Get out of my house.”

“Gladly.”

Yoongi got up from the couch and headed for the door, but not before hearing the loud pitter patter of feet chasing after him. Soon a small hand was back on his and tugging him to a stop. Yoongi looked down and saw that it was Jungkook, but the boy had tears streaming down his face.

 _Oh shit_ , Yoongi thought. He did not do well with crying kids.

“Don’t go.” The boy sobbed out.

_What in the blue fuck?_

“Uh...” Yoongi tugged his hand back but Jungkook had a strong grip on him, “I gotta go kid. It’s obvious your mom doesn’t want me here.”

“No” Jungkook shook his head as he tightened his grip on Yoongi’s hand, “I-I don’t w-want you t-to go. You’re s-still hurt.” The boy blubbered out.

“Don’t worry kid. I can take care of myself.”

Jungkook sniffled, “R-really?”

“Yes really.”

Jungkook reluctantly let go of Yoongi’s hand and wiped the tears away from his face with his sleeve.

“W-when I grow up, I will protect Y-Yoongi-hyung from all the meanies who w-want to beat him up. W-would Yoongi-hyung wait for me?”

Yoongi honestly just wanted to get the hell out of here. Mrs. Jeon already bummed him out and now this kid is being an annoying little spaz.

 _Sheesh_.

“Yes, kid. I will wait for you.”

Jungkook smiled brightly up at Yoongi. The raven wanted to look away from the blinding smile the young boy was sporting but just couldn’t. Now, this was _weird_.

“You still here?” a voice came.

Yoongi looked up and saw that it was Mrs. Jeon standing with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Yoongi rolled his eyes, “No, I was just leaving.”

He turned to open the door and leave but not without one last look at Jungkook.

_What a weird kid._

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

 

Yoongi should have expected this.

Rule number one when drug dealing: never get involved with dumb rich teenagers.

Those assholes always walked around high off their faces with their parents paying their way into everything. They would threaten you with their money, sue you and your whole family, and leave you with nothing but the clothes on your back.

But Yoongi knew he couldn't stay away from the pricks. They were his main income. He always charged the motherfuckers twice the price of his supplies, because why not. They have so much money to waste why not take advantage of that.

Then again there was a downside to selling to them. When they didn't get their way, they would go crazy.

The teens he was selling to were doing more than just weed and promethazine. No, these fuckers were off their rockers. They would sniff 5 lines of straight pure coke and then go shoot themselves up with who knows what.

It was insane how much drugs these teens consumed a day.

It made Yoongi cringe when he thought about the days he didn't have anything on him, and he knew how they get when they haven't had their daily fix. They would go after him and beat him until he was coughing up blood and lying lifeless on the ground, threatening to turn him into the police if he hadn't had their drugs next time.

And Yoongi knew they were serious.

Of course, they were. They did it to his friend, Namjoon. He hadn't supplied them in two weeks and the fuckers were starting to twitch. They called the police letting them know where Namjoon was and got him locked up. His heart had shattered once he saw the cops placing handcuffs on his friend's wrists. He wanted to run out of that dark alleyway and try to save him but he knew he couldn't. It was too big of a risk getting himself caught when he had 3 baggies of weed on him.

Those rich pricks could get away with just about anything. They could bribe the police whenever they wanted so they wouldn't get arrested for doing the drugs themselves.

That's why he regrets even getting involved with the assholes. They would always be the winners and people like Yoongi would be the losers.

But then again, he doesn't regret it  _that_ badly. He had to make money one way or another.

He wouldn't have to do all this if it weren't for his shit father.

His pathetic father was part of a gang. The people who ran the gang were not the type to fuck around. But knowing his father, he doesn't take anything serious whatsoever. It's like everything is a joke to him.

It all started when his father took money from out of the gang safe. He took all 800,000 and went straight to the casino to gamble it all. He lost every single dime and was left with nothing. This resulted in some horrible repercussions. The men told his father he had 5 months to get all the money back or his family was all going to be killed.

Their lives were already as bad as it was and there goes his father fucking it up even more. When he had told his family the news Mrs. Min had fainted from shock. Yoongi, on the other hand, went ballistic. His father was so selfish it drove Yoongi crazy. He would always do something for himself first before anyone else.

All these years and Yoongi still wonders why his mother hasn't gotten a divorce yet.

Yoongi knew he couldn't count on his father to get all the money back so he took matters into his own hands. He had met a guy who got drugs from out of the country. The guy agreed to give Yoongi the supplies to sell but he had to give him some of the take. So not only was Yoongi giving some of the money away to his supplier but also to the gang his father owed.

A 13-year-old should not have to go through this but when you had an irresponsible parent, shit happens.

Yoongi worked day and night trying to sell and get as much as money he could. Even when his family had 3 months left until their deadline he still worked hard. His mother pitched in as well to try to help when she saw how much of a toll it was taking on her son. Mrs. Min started by trying to sale some of the clothes they didn't wear anymore. They had sold a lot of them but that was only chump change in the end.

For his father's faults, Yoongi was now coughing up blood on a cold concrete ground with his chest heaving heavily up and down trying to consume as much air as his body could intake.

"Where the fuck is my shit kid?"

Yoongi gasped at the sudden impact of the man above boot digging into his stomach.

"Huh?! Answer me you Chinese fuck!"

Yoongi gasped as he tightened his grip on his torn shirt. He moved to sit up but fell back down on the hard concrete, "I'm not Chinese." He rasped, "I'm fucking Korean."

The male reached and pulled Yoongi's hair making the male wail in pain, "You still got a smart mouth even when I'm beating the shit out of you. Listen here you piece of shit. I don't give a fuck what you are. All I want is my fucking coke!"

"And I told you I don't fucking have it. What part of 'I don't have your shit' do you not understand? Or is your Korean just that fucking bad you didn't catch what I said?"

A hard smack was brought to Yoongi's cheek. The man had punched him hard enough to leave a bruise, not like he didn't have enough of those.

"I'll fucking kill your Chinese as—"

The male was cut off when there was a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, "What do you wan-"

_Smack!_ There he went dropping to the ground with a loud thud. Yoongi looked up to find that someone had punched the fucker. If he had known that one punch was all it took to take the asshole down he would have knocked him out minutes ago.

"Geez Yoongi, I can't believe I'm still saving your ass to this day."

Yoongi's snapped his eyes up at the person speaking. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"N-Namjoon?"

"The one and only."

Yoongi tried getting up to greet the boy but he was beaten so badly he could barely move his body.

Namjoon knelt down, "Whoa, calm down. No need trying to push yourself when you're in bad condition."

The raven stared his friend in the eyes. He couldn't believe that he was right in front of him. Well, better yet, how was he in front of him?

"Namjoon, how are you here right now. I thought you were locked up."

The younger smirked, "Yeah, in juvie. They let me out early for good behavior."

Yoongi scoffed, "You? Good behavior? Those two words don't even go in the same sentence so I know you're lying."

"No, really I'm serious. I kept to myself in there and they rewarded me for my good behavior. Plus, I couldn't stay in there for long knowing you were out here probably getting your ass whooped. And as I predicted, you were."

"Aw, shove it up your ass."

Namjoon snorted as he helped his friend up. Yoongi dusted his clothes off but to no avail, they were still dirty. Namjoon shook his head as he turned around with his back facing Yoongi and crouched down on the ground.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"Get on my back. There's no way I'll let you walk all the way home when you can't even sit up properly."

Yoongi frowned, "I'm not a child asshole."

"Well, you leave me no choice."

Namjoon backed up grabbing Yoongi by his thighs before pulling the older up on his back. Yoongi yelped in shock with a blush creeping up his neck. Namjoon snickered to himself, "You still make some cute noises, Yoongi."

The older grumbled something to himself, most likely something along the lines of Namjoon being an asshole. The younger carried Yoongi all the way to the elder's neighborhood ignoring all the strange looks they got from people on the way. Once they neared the familiar neighborhood they were meant with the neighborhood sunshine, Hoseok.

"Joooon!" the overly energetic male yelled. Hoseok ran to the pair in a goofy fashion with his arms waving around crazily, "I haven't seen you in forever!" he gasped, "You even got Yoons with you. What is this, a reunion?"

Yoongi head throbbed from the loudness. The last thing he needed was this psychopath screaming in his face, "I can't deal with this now Joon." He whispered in the other's ear.

Namjoon nodded as he put a hand out in front of him and Yoongi stopping Hoseok in his tracks, "Hold on now. You stay right back there."

Hoseok stopped in his tracks two feet away from the pair frowning, "What's going on?"

"You and your loud ass mouth. Now, can you please back away slowly."

Hoseok pouted but backed away nevertheless.

"Keep going, I'll tell you when to stop."

The male kept backing away. His pout deepening as he went, "Ok, stop right there." Namjoon called out to stop Hoseok from walking. The boy was standing at the other end of the fence that was located in front of Yoongi's house. Namjoon, with Yoongi resting comfortably on his back, continued a few more steps before entering through the gate and walking down the path that leads to the porch.

Hoseok huffed loud enough for them to hear, "Really? You told me to do all that backing up just to get to Yoon's place?"

Namjoon turned around briefly to give a thumbs up before turning back around and continuing up the steps.

"Well whatever, I'll see you guys later." Hoseok walked off down the street being loud and obnoxious again when he spotted another friend.

Namjoon shook his head, "You got your keys?"

"Hell no. The door's unlocked anyways, just walk in."

"Ok."

Namjoon pulled back the screen door and walked in the house. As expected it was dark and not a soul to be found. Yoongi's father was probably out at the grocery store eating grapes out the bag again and his mother was out at the nursing home visiting her sister.

The younger set Yoongi down. The older stumbled a little but caught his balance on a nearby wall as he took off his shoes. Namjoon placed a hand on the elder's waist to keep him steady, "I still can't believe you let one guy beat your ass that badly."

Yoongi blushed at the touch and slapped the younger's hand away, "Stop babying me you ass."

Namjoon smiled fondly at the older before taking off his shoes as well, "I can't help it. I love looking after my  _hyung_."

Yoongi scoffed, "You're being gross."

"Or you're just thinking negative."

"Whatever."

Yoongi made his way down the entryway and into the living room. He plopped down on the couch with a sigh instantly stretching his body out. Namjoon followed sitting at the end. He took Yoongi's tiny feet in his hands massaging the hard calluses. Yoongi moaned into the touch as he felt all the tension in his foot slowly dissipate. Namjoon smirked when he saw Yoongi arching his back off of the couch, "You seem to be really getting into it." He commented.

"Shut up and rub my feet."

"Yes, sir."

This continued for a good 5 minutes. Yoongi would never have thought Namjoon was this good with his hands, ever. Namjoon finished with a sigh and leaned back on the armrest, "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Very," Yoongi responded with closed eyes. This was probably the first time in forever he felt at peace in his home. Any other time he was here he was going off on his father about how he was a piece of shit.

Namjoon stared at the older admiring his beautiful face, and yes, he did think Yoongi was beautiful. He couldn't help but think so. Yoongi had beautiful pale skin that went well with his black hair and pink lips. The little scars and scratches on his face just made him look even more badass and that was a major turn on for the younger. Sometimes it still baffles him that his best friend is a guy. He was obviously too pretty to be a male.

The younger sighed dreamily to himself when the image of Yoongi dressed as a girl popped into his head. He quickly dismissed the thought from his brain. He needn't be thinking of his best friend like that. He knew Yoongi didn't swing that way and he for one didn't either but he couldn't help but think of Yoongi in such a way _._ The other was just so attractive. There was no wonder why some girls crushed on him at school.

He looked around the living room as he thought. Namjoon knew it had to be incredibly hard trying to get back all that money his father owed, especially when you got American pricks beating you up in alleyway almost every night. He turned to observe the elder's body. Yoongi looked thinner than before. Namjoon knew for a fact when Yoongi took those hits it took a lot out of him.

He was starting to feel bad honestly. It sucked what Yoongi had to go through for something his idiotic father did. That gang didn't have to include him and his mother. That was just downright cruel.

Namjoon's eyes snapped back to the elder when he heard little snores. Yoongi had to be exhausted. He was beaten pretty badly and was definitely going to feel it the next day and maybe even a couple of days after that. He was skinnier than usual so his energy level was low.

Namjoon sighed, he had to do something. He slowly removed himself from under the elder and tiptoed his way to the front door. The least he could do was buy the elder something to eat. He did have a couple of dollars on him and even if he didn't he would just go harass that older lady down the street he was banging before he got locked up for some extra money. She always came in handy.

Namjoon exited the house but made sure to close the door behind cautiously, so Yoongi wouldn't wake up. As he crept off the porch he could make out Hoseok squawking like a bird down the street. Namjoon sighed to himself,  _When will he ever change_? He walked down the sidewalk to where Hoseok was in the middle of the street doing some weird dance with some boy standing alongside watching amusedly.

"Hoseok!" Namjoon called out.

Hoseok stopped to turn around to see who it was, "Oh, it's you."

"Don't say it like that. You know you're excited to see me out." Namjoon said teasingly as he neared them.

"Well, I was until you told me to go away earlier."

"That was only because Yoons had a headache."

Hoseok hummed, "He did look pretty beat up."

"Yeah." Namjoon glanced over at the boy who was standing nearby, "What's up, I'm Namjoon." He greeted.

"Jimin."

Namjoon brought his attention back to Hoseok, "Well while I'm gone watch over Yoongi. He's sleeping now but he could wake up. He's not in any shape to be moving around too much so make sure he stays seated."

"Whatcha leaving for?"

"Something to eat of course." He went replied as he went on walking down the sidewalk.

Hoseok and Jimin watched as Namjoon made his way along the sidewalk before disappearing around a corner.

"Should we go watch over Yoongi?" Jimin spoke up.

"Yeah, let's go."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

 

 

Namjoon went to the nearby convenience store. The little mart had just about anything you wanted ranging from Kit Kats to hats and bootleg mixtapes. He knew he could go there to get a few hot pockets for him and Yoongi for cheap.

Soon as he stepped through the door he immediately recognized the two guys standing in the back by the freezer, smiling he approached them, "I guess the universe just can't get enough of us being together."

One of the males turned around holding a huge grin on his face, "If it ain't Kim Namjoon himself. When did you get out?"

"Today."

"You're pretty brave walking up in here. Better yet, even being on this side of town." The other one said.

Namjoon sighed, "Jaebum, I am not in the mood for a lecture, okay?"

"I don't see how he isn't tired of giving lectures all day. He just gave me one a minute ago." the male beside him spoke up.

"Shut up Jackson."

"I'm just saying Jaebum. Nobody likes a lame."

Jaebum elbowed the other in the stomach resulting in him to hunch over holding his stomach in agony.

Namjoon chuckled. He had forgotten how much he liked these guys. They were always there for him whenever Yoongi wasn't available.

They were truly some of the best people he had ever met. Namjoon had met these two when he was locked up in the holding cells for getting caught for selling some weed. He was just sitting there minding his business when some drunk older man had started picking at him. The man was obviously not in the right state of mind but Namjoon wasn't in the mood for some drunk smelly man to be all in his face. So, one thing leads to another and he got a little rowdy almost causing a brawl to erupt. The drunken man had a few allies with him inside the holding cell and they looked like they were ready to gangbang him, but luckily Jaebum and Jackson were there and put an end to the situation before it got worse. After that, the three had become great friends.

"Where's Yoongi?" Jackson asked as soon as he recovered.

"He's at home right now, not feeling good so I'm here to get him something to eat?"

"Ooh~ treating your boyfriend huh? Y'know if you want to be romantic Namjoon you outta cook a real meal instead of popping stuff in the microwave." Jackson teased.

Namjoon playfully punches the other in the chest, "Shut up. It's not even like that."

"You seem very fond of him, though," Jaebum commented.

"Can you two just move out of the way so I can get to the freezer?" Namjoon asked deliberately ignoring Jaebum.

The two moved away but didn't let up, "Aw, is Namjoonie getting flustered?"

"Shut up."

Jackson snickered to himself and opened his mouth to tease again but Jaebum beat him to it, "Well, whatever is going with you and Yoongi I support it 100%."

Namjoon groaned in annoyance, "You two are a piece of work, you know that right." he said finally finding the pepperoni hot pockets.

Jaebum crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at Namjoon. The said male frowned, "What?"

"What are you really over here for?"

Namjoon scoffed. It amazes him how Jaebum can go from 0-100 so quickly, "I am not here to steal your clients. I don't want those slimeballs anyways. I told you, I'm here for Yoongi."

Jaebum hummed, "That's all it better be."

Namjoon sighed before walking past them to the front to check out. Jaebum and Jackson followed, "I told you gotta stop being a lame Jaebum!" Jackson whined.

Namjoon just can't quite understand why Jaebum would even think he was over here to steal his sales. Jaebum had made it perfectly clear from the start that this side of town was his territory. What was up with him?

Namjoon was so annoyed at this point that he didn't notice a little boy standing in the candy aisle that he ran right into him knocking the little one over.

"Oh, shit my bad." He held his hand out, "Hey let me help you up, little man."

The child was about to take Namjoon's hand before presumably the mother came and snatched his hand away, "No Jungkookie, we don't shake hands with strangers especially if those strangers are hoodlums."

Namjoon scoffed at the familiar voice.

Mrs. Jeon.

A bitch, in Namjoon's opinion. She was always making sly remarks about people but remained to call herself sophisticated and high-class. She was nothing but trash. At least Mr. Jeon was little more tolerable than her.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Jeon. I never thought I would see you on this side of town, especially in a store like this."

The woman picked Jungkook off the floor and started to dust him off, "The only reason why I'm over in this run-down neighborhood Namjoon, is because the candy Jungkook likes can only be found over here."

"Run-down?!" Jackson exclaimed, "Listen here lady you have no right to say that—" Jaebum silenced the younger by elbowing him again.

Mrs. Jeon quickly grabbed Jungkook and briskly walked away with him mumbling something along the lines of "fucking delinquents" before exiting the store.

"Who the hell was that?" Jaebum asked.

"Some snobby bitch that called the cops on me one time."

"Gone head and spill the tea," Jackson said while rubbing his tummy to soothe it.

Namjoon made a disgruntle noise walking away to go to the cash register with Jaebum and Jackson following behind. He placed his things on the counter and pulled out the money to pay. Once done all three left.

"You not gone tell us?"

"It's really not all that serious."

"That can't be the case if she knows your name."

Namjoon sighed, "You really want to know."

"Well yeah. That's what I been asking."

Namjoon sat down on a bench nearby the store, "Well, it all started like a year ago. Y'all know that nice neighborhood over by the private school and Catholic church?"

"Yeah, what bout?"

"That's where Mrs. and Mr. Jeon stay. I—"

"Jeon?" Jackson repeated, "You mean like the Jeon family whose business is rising?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Well, sheesh my bad. I just wanted to make sure."

"Anyways, she's an old bitch. Well, not that old but if she keeps acting the way she is then she'll definitely age quicker. But anyways she's as dirty as the fucking pigs at that barn they call a police station. She acts like she cares about people but deep down she doesn't."

Jaebum leaned back on the bench propping his leg up, "What she do to you?"

"Framed me."

"What?!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Yup. Remember when I was locked up?"

"Yeah."

"Those drugs they arrested me for actually belonged to her nephew, she just pinned it on me because if her nephew got caught violating his parole again they would have sent him to prison big time."

"Damn.. what she pin on you?"

"Ecstasy."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

 

 

"What the fuck?! That shit could have got you in some serious trouble!"

Jaebum lightly punched Jackson in the side, "Quiet down idiot."

"Since I'm a minor" Namjoon continues, "They can't throw me in prison unless I had made a big offense, so that's why I was in juvie for such a long time."

"And missed half the damn school year," Jackson added.

"Who cares about school? That place fucking sucks anyways."

Jackson shook his head, "That's really messed up that she did that.

"I agree, you gotta get revenge on that bitch."

Namjoon sucked at his teeth, "Revenge is useless now."

"No it's not. The fact that she framed you and got you locked up for so long and the fact that you haven't done anything is fucking appalling."

"Jaebum's right Joon. You gotta show that bitch a lesson. I know I would have."

Namjoon rolled his eyes. These two really were a piece of work. There was no use trying to get revenge when the everything was done and dealt with. Plus, revenge was never something he enjoyed anyways.

"I'm not gonna do anything."

"C'mon dude. You don't have to hurt the bitch but you could just mess with her. It'll be fun."

"How?"

Jaebum sat up throwing an arm over Namjoon's shoulder, "I'll go back in the store and buy an entire carton of eggs. We can go and chuck eggs at her house. It'll be fun."

Namjoon laughed at the idea of egging Mrs. Jeon's house. It did sound like fun and he did just get out of juvie, where there was little no freedom, he could go for some stupid shenanigans.

"...I guess."

"Egging we go!" Jackson exclaimed.

 

 

➭

 

 

This was a stupid idea.

After all the convincing from Jaebum and Jackson that getting revenge was going to make him feel better he had finally given in. He still hasn't decided if he was going to actually throw an egg or just watch Jackson and Jaebum do it. But with Jackson jumping around like an excited puppy begging him to egg with them he didn't have a choice.

Namjoon leads the two to the neighborhood where the Jeon family resided. He recognized the huge brick house right on the spot. There was a high chance that Mrs. Jeon was at home but at the moment he couldn't give a flying fuck.

"Which house is it?" Jaebum asked already pulling an egg out of the carton in his arms.

"That one." he pointed.

"Alright, let's go."

The trio made their way down the street that was aligned with expensive, huge houses on each side. There was no doubt that they would be seen doing this but at the moment none of them cared.

Once they made it in front of the house they wasted no time hurling eggs at the house.

"We should throw the eggs in the shape of a dick," Jackson said already starting to throw eggs into the outline of a penis head.

Namjoon laughed, "We don't have enough eggs for that dumbass."

"We can make due."

The three continued their onslaught on the Jeon's home. Namjoon was honestly surprised no one saw them yet or anyone in the household came out.

_Splat!_

Well, he spoke too soon.

An egg was thrown as soon as a little child opened the door and it landed right on his face. The little one stood shocked as the yolk dribbled down on his face and onto the threshold. The three's laughter quickly subsided when the child started to cry loudly.

"Fuck, let's get outta here!" Jaebum yelled already taking off down the street with Namjoon and Jackson immediately following after.

Mrs. Jeon, who was inside, quickly ran to the sound of her son crying. Once arriving at the doorstep she saw Namjoon, Jaebum, and Jackson running down the street. It made her blood boil to see what the trio did to her son, especially upon seeing Namjoon.

She stepped out of the house fully, "I'll get you fucking kids!"

 

 


	6. Chapter Six: Asshole

 

 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Hoseok shouted once Namjoon made his way into the living room.

Namjoon took heavy breaths as he walked over to the couch and collapsed beside a half-sleep Yoongi, "I was busy doing something." he replied before pulling a hot pocket out of the plastic bag the store offered and handing it over to Yoongi, "Here's your food."

Yoongi took the hot pocket and got up without a sound to go to the kitchen and warm it up in the microwave.

Hoseok crossed his arms peering into Namjoon's eyes, "You did something, didn't you?"

"Where's that Jimin dude?" he asked clearing not wanting to answer to Hoseok.

"Don't ignore the question."

Namjoon sighed, "What's it to you if I did do something? It's not your concern anyways."

"It actually is."

"And how is that?"

"Because I care about you. You just came home from juvie and I can already tell that you did something stupid."

Namjoon sighed again. He forgot how well Hoseok could read him. Hoseok was always the mothering type. He reminded Namjoon of his late mother, and that angered the younger to extents that he couldn't explain. He hated how much the older resembled her. Namjoon just wanted to wipe every memory of his mother out of his brain but with Hoseok walking around being mother hen he couldn't. But then again it was comforting having someone look after him.

He decided to walk away from Hoseok. There was no point in trying to talk it out because it would only lead to Hoseok winning the battle, as usual.

He walked into the kitchen to find Yoongi standing impatiently by the microwave waiting for his hot pocket to be finished.

"Your head feeling better?" he asked leaning against the countertop.

"Yeah, but it'll feel even better if I get something in my stomach."

Namjoon nodded.

From the living room, they both could hear Hoseok's, "I'm gone!"

Namjoon waited for the sound of the door clicking to start back talking, "I egged an old bitch house."

Yoongi snorted, "So that's what took you so long."

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

"Sure."

The microwave beeped signaling that the food was done. Yoongi took the pocket sandwich out of the microwave and made his way over to the table to eat.

"So, you wanna fill me in on who you egged or what?"

"You don't know her." Namjoon simply said as he pulled a chair out to sit beside Yoongi.

"I don't care, just tell me."

Namjoon sighed propping his arm up on the table to lean on it, "Her name is Mrs. Jeon."

Yoongi rolled his eyes, "Oh, her. Whatever you did it for she probably deserved it."

"You know her?"

"I just met her the other day."

"Wanna fill me in?" Namjoon asked teasingly.

"Gosh, can you go at least one minute of your life without being gross."

"I would if I could."

Yoongi sighed, "Anyways, I was in that neighborhood to sell to some clients but one of the guys there got upset because I didn't have what he had, and decided to take his anger out on me. Since I was hurt so badly I just decided to rest on some fence when a kid came up and gave me a water bottle. Then he went on about who knows what then bam, I'm in his house."

"Ew, I never took you as the pedophile type Yoongi."

"I will fucking kick you out of my house if I have to."

Namjoon laughed, "Ok—ok, continue your story."

Yoongi took a bite of his hot pocket, "As I was saying; that's when I met Mrs. Jeon. She decided to patch up my scratches but never did finish because I struck a nerve and got kicked out. Then that little kid said some weird stuff. It's not really important."

"You and your smart ass mouth is always getting you into trouble Yoongi."

"You say that like I don't know."

Namjoon shook his head while chuckling, "I just thought of something really funny."

"What?"

"When we egged the house that kid you're talking about walked out and got an egg right to the face."

Yoongi snickered, "You should feel bad."

"I do actually, but at the same not really. The kid should never have opened the door."

Yoongi finished the rest of his hot pocket in one bite before getting up to throw the paper away, "You say that like he was supposed to know that some delinquents were coming to egg his house." he said walking to the back where his was room with Namjoon following behind.

"I mean would you be able to hear eggs being chucked at your house?"

"How am I supposed to know? I never had my house egged before," he said plopping onto his bed with a sigh.

Namjoon sat on the side, "Yeah."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while enjoying each other's presence. Even though Namjoon annoyed the living hell out of Yoongi it was nothing compared to Hoseok. Namjoon, on the other hand, knew when to lower his voice.

"So, how things been with your dad?"

"I don't whether you're being serious or making a joke."

"I'm serious."

Yoongi scoffed, "How do you think he's doing? He's the same old trash he was before you got locked up."

Namjoon hummed, "How much money left you got to collect?"

"Lots of it."

"I wish there was a way I could help."

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he sat up, " Don't sit here and try to act like you care when you don't."

The younger sighed. He wanted to avoid having this argument, again, but Yoongi was already riled up.

"I just don't understand you Namjoon. You know exactly what my situation is and you make twice as much money as me but won't even spare a dime. Stop acting like you care about me when you don't. I wish you would just be honest for once in your life and stop trying to make everything into a joke. My whole family might be dead in a few months because of this shit. And you wanna know what would really make me feel better? Like really make me feel better? If my best friend decided to help out for a change, but I know he won't. He's too fucking prideful of himself." Yoongi got up from the bed angrily wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, "Thanks for ruining my fucking great mood."

"Yoong—"

"You know... I learned recently that in life we all have to be independent at one point in time, and quite frankly I don't like this independent shit. It gives me anxiety and loads of stress and makes me wanna yank all my hair out, but y'know it is what it is. Nothing I can do about it now because my dad has already ruined my life for the umpteenth time and you have disappointed me once again, so it would just be best if you make your way out of my house. It's not like I'm gonna need you tomorrow when I'm getting my ass beat again by Western pricks."

Namjoon sat on the edge of the bed silently staring into Yoongi's puffy red eyes. It pained him to see his best friend like this. It really did. He wanted to help Yoongi, honestly, but he knew he couldn't just hand out bills like it was some charity or something.

Namjoon was never the comforting type. He was awful at being sympathetic even when he tried his hardest. There were times when Namjoon made an effort in comforting the older but that only resulting in Yoongi getting very angry with him.

He sighed and got up from the bed, "I'll be over here tomorrow."

Yoongi turned away, "Shove it up your ass."

Namjoon wanted to retort but couldn't find the strength to do so. He looked at Yoongi one last time before exiting the room and leaving the older to cry silently to himself.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Nanny?

 

 

He was back and was getting his ribs shoved into a brick wall. The rough exterior scratched and rubbed harshly through his thin shirt leaving welts on his once milky skin.

The burly man behind was breathing harshly as he grinding Yoongi's cheek into the brick, "Where's my stuff kid?"

Yoongi huffed out a breath, "I don't have it."

"That makes the 2nd time this week."

"Oh, does it?" Yoongi retorted sarcastically, "because if I recall; last time you had one of your boys who has the slightest bit of knowledge of differentiating Asians to come beat me up."

The man growled as he shoved Yoongi harder into the wall, "You little piece of shit! What did you do to him?! Why did he come back bruised?"

"Don't know, don't give a fuck." Yoongi spat back.

"Ok, that does it! You're fucking dead!"

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

Yoongi limped his way over to the other side of town. He had a bloody nose that was leaking like crazy and it was starting to get annoying at how he had to keep wiping at it. His head was throbbing from the hard punches he received from the deranged man.

Everything hurt.

Yoongi thought he would be used to this pain shit by now. All of this was taking a toll on his body. He had become mentally used to it but not physical. Whenever his body was starting to heal up he would go out and get hurt again restarting the vicious cycle.

He let out a low groan when his knee almost gave out. He decided to sit down on the sidewalk by some fence and rest. It was the best thing to right about now.

Yoongi rubbed softly at his stomach to feel the welts swelling on his skin. He hissed at the pain and soon stopped. He was trying to soothe the ache but that only caused him more agony than he wanted.

He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing a little bit. He didn't care about napping out in the open in some neighborhood. He was hurt and tired and a nap was exactly what he needed.

But that was soon interrupted.

"Yoongi-hyung!"

Yoongi's eyes shot open to find a small boy standing in front of him with a huge smile showing off his bunny teeth but the smile soon dissipated when the younger noticed how beat up Yoongi was.

"Yoongi-hyung is hurt!" the boy exclaimed, "I have to get you back to my house so papa can patch you up."

 _Why does this feel like déjà vu?_ , Yoongi thought.

All of this felt too familiar. He opened his eyes wider to find that he was in fact in the Jeon's neighborhood and was leaning against the same fence he was last time.

"Fuck my life," he muttered lowly to himself.

Jungkook tilted his head a little, "Mama says that word too, but not all the time because she said it's a bad word."

Yoongi was at a lost of words. It must be nice to be a child, innocent and naïve to everything around you. Yoongi was envy. He wished he were a child again. Everything seemed so perfect back then. You didn't have to worry about anything back in those days, but now he's at the age of 13 and has to worry every single day about bringing in loads of money so he, his mom, and his dad don't get mercifully murdered.

"Don't you think I'm not allowed at your house?"

Jungkook smiled again, "Mama's not home, but Papa is. He doesn't care if I bring visitors."

This had to be a sign from the universe. It had to be.

Yoongi sighed and got up, "Alright kid, but if your dad starts tripping I'm not coming back."

"Don't worry. I promised to take care of Yoongi-hyung."

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

"Who are you?" a tall, well-built man asked as soon as the front door opened.

"This is Yoongi-hyung, papa. He's hurt very badly and I want to help him."

Mr. Jeon looked Yoongi up and down and walked away with a grunt. Yoongi blinked blankly,  _it was that easy?_

Jungkook held Yoongi's hand and led him into the house. Since the last time he had been in the home, things had changed. Some things had been moved around and some were added. There were some new paintings on the wall that looked like they cost a fortune.

Yoongi licked his lips in greed. Those paintings would really help him with his situation, but there was one problem. How the hell was he going to steal these things? He couldn't just grab one off the wall and walk right on out the door. He would have spotted almost immediately. Jungkook had pulled Yoongi out of his thoughts, literally, by dragging him up a staircase upstairs to the bathroom.

"You sit here," Jungkook said pointing to the closed lid toilet.

Yoongi did as instructed and watched as Jungkook pulled a stool from underneath the sink and climbed on top of it to reach into the medicine cabinet. The smaller reached inside and pulled a bottle of aspirin, "I know mama or papa use this whenever they are hurt." he handed the bottle to Yoongi.

Yoongi wasted no time twisting the cap off and popping two pills in his mouth and swallowing.

Jungkook stared in awe with his mouth gaped open, "I never saw anyone take pills without water. Yoongi-hyung is amazing."

Yoongi chuckled lowly at the child's astonishment. It must real nice to be a child.

"You got any alcohol, bandages, or anything that can help my sore body."

"Yeah!" Jungkook replied enthusiastically before hopping off the stool and exiting the bathroom but not before coming back with a first aid kit, "This has everything Yoongi-hyung will need."

"Thanks, kid," he said taking the first aid kit from Jungkook's hand. He got up from the toilet seat and set the kit down on top of the lid. Yoongi tore off his shirt and looked down at his black-and-blue marked stomach. He grabbed the bottle of alcohol out of the kit and poured a little on his hand and were about to slap the liquid when Jungkook gasped.

"Yoongi-hyung is hurt badly."

"It's not the first time."

"You mean—" Jungkook couldn't finish his sentence when his father had walked into the huge bathroom.

The man scoffed, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Yoongi looked over at Mr. Jeon who were leaning against the doorway with a bored look on his face, "Uh, sorta."

"Sorta isn't going to help you. Here, give it to me." the man gestured to the alcohol.

Yoongi handed the man the bottle of alcohol and watched the man walk over to take a seat on the toilet lid and gesture for Yoongi to come forward. Mr. Jeon got a cotton swab out of the kit and poured a little alcohol on it before pressing it against some of Yoongi's cuts. The boy hissed at the pain but its nothing he couldn't handle.

"Your name's Yoongi?"

"Min Yoongi." He clarified.

The man hummed, "My wife is not very fond of you, or any of your friends to be quite frank."

Yoongi stayed quiet because he honestly didn't know how to react to that.

"I know what you do Yoongi" he went on, "it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Everyone on this Earth has an achievement of some sort that they want to achieve. Everyone has their own ways of achieving those achievements. Some people steal, some people murder, some people sell drugs, to get what they want; but you Yoongi, you have no choice but to do what you do."

Yoongi was shocked, to say the least. Was Mr. Jeon giving him a life lesson?

But what really got Yoongi's attention was how the man said he had to do what he had to do.

_Does he know?_

"I know your father Yoongi."

Yoongi's eyes widened in utter shock and confusion, "Y-you do?"

"Of course. I went to high school with him. You may be wondering how your father was back then. Well, your father was one wild man. Every time I saw him he was either getting into trouble or going to find some trouble to get into. Your father would always gamble or play cards with the older kids, and he would lose every cent he had in his pockets. He was so addicted to gambling but never won a single thing. It's probably why your family is in the predicament that you are in now, right?"

Yoongi was beyond astonished. It was crazy how much of a small world this was. He would have never thought that Mr. Jeon and his dad went to the same school. It frustrated him to extents that were not explainable. How could Mr. Jeon graduate high school, go to college graduate there, leave and get married, then start a business, a growing business at that.

But his dad on the other hand barely graduates high school, drops out of college, marries his mom, and basically fuck up Yoongi's life. It didn't make sense.

"You haven't answered me yet, Yoongi."

Yoongi snapped out of his angry thoughts and looked down at Mr. Jeon who were still tending to his wounds, "O-oh, sorry sir. Yes, my father's stupid decisions are why I'm always running the streets.

"Running the streets?"

Both Yoongi and Mr. Jeon looked over to Jungkook who was sitting comfortably on his stool. The two of them had long forgotten about the boy being in there.

"Don't worry about it, Jungkookie." His father said then looked over Yoongi's now slightly cleaned chest, "Now, that your upper abdomen has been taken care of, let me see that bloody nose."

Mr. Jeon and Yoongi swapped places, "Jungkook, go find Yoongi some extra clothes. The ones he has on now are all ripped and torn."

"Ok." The little one dashed out of the bathroom and to one of the guest rooms.

"You know, Yoongi. I'm not as merciless as my wife. I think just being arrogant or as the youth may say, a bitch is in her bloodline. All the women in her family act the exact same way, so don't take offense to whatever she says or does."

"How do you put up with it?"

"I sometimes tune her out or stay out at the office and eat a sandwich. It's the best way to avoid her for a couple of hours."

Yoongi chuckled at that. He never thought Mr. Jeon would be so cool.

"I know that the last time you were over here you got kicked out and Jungkook was very upset."

"Yeah..."

"My son is very fond of Yoongi. See Jungkook has never been good at making friends and you're the first person he has ever said he liked or even enjoyed being around. I know money is what you're mainly looking for so I'm going to cut to the chase. I will pay you to be a nanny for Jungkook. All you have to do is agree. There are no schemes, there are no plots, as long as you keep my little boy company."

_Whoaaa!!!_

The red alert sirens were going off in Yoongi's head. This was a dangerous situation. Mr. Jeon is literally offering for Yoongi to take of Jungkook. He can barely fucking take care of himself, how in the hell is he going to take care of a child.

"But what about Mrs. Jeon."

The man scoffed, "She may act like she runs everything, but she doesn't. I'll make sure she doesn't ruin anything."

"I-I—"

"You don't know what to say?" Mr. Jeon answered for him, "Well, let me help you make a decision. You will work a total of 60 hours a week making $30 an hour and that will total up to $1800 in a week. Now, do we have a deal?"

Before Yoongi could answer Jungkook was back with the extra clothes and smiling brightly back at Yoongi.

This was all happening too fast. Yoongi would have to become a full-time nanny and probably have to stop going to school completely. He would have to be at the Jeon's household all the time.

It was a nightmare, and a dream come true. But he had no choice. He needed this money badly. He had 8 months left before the deadline and if he made that much his family would be off the hook.

Yoongi sighed,  _fuck my life_.

"We have a deal."

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight: Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is about to be a very slow build so prepare yourselves

 

 

 

Yoongi were to start working immediately. Mr. Jeon gave him a list of things he was supposed to do. Yoongi was responsible for taking and bringing Jungkook home from private school. He also had to take the little one to his piano and violin lessons. Yoongi had to make sure that Jungkook was also reading his books daily and doing homework.

The list went on and on with responsibilities and duties he had to do.

One thing Yoongi loathed on that list was the part about cleaning up. He already had a hard enough time as it is keeping his own appearance up, (which he did horribly at) he had no idea how he was going to keep the Jeon's home to par.

What really worried Yoongi was what Mrs. Jeon's reaction. She was currently out doing God knows what and was expected to be back in an hour or so. Yoongi knew for sure that Mrs. Jeon was going to flip out and probably do some crazy shit, but what he didn't know for sure was what the woman was going to do to him.

Yoongi was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Jungkook pulling at his pants leg, "Yoongi-hyung~!"

"What?"

"I wanna play!"

The older male sighed, "I have to finish sweeping."

Jungkook pouted, "You weren't sweeping just a minute ago."

"Gosh, you're annoying."

Jungkook giggled and walked away to go sit on the couch and watch Yoongi sweep. The elder noticed that he was really out of shape because all he did was bend down to sweep under the couch and when he came back up he was out of breath, "Shit I need to work out." He mumbled to himself.

He kept on sweeping listening to the pleasant tune that was playing from Mr. Jeon's radio that was placed on the coffee table. Jungkook was humming the tune and swaying his head back and forth as he watched Yoongi with a small smile on his lips.

"You know this song?"

Jungkook's small smile quickly formed into a grin, "Papa always plays this whenever Mama's not home."

_I wonder why?_

Yoongi went back to his sweeping and decided to stop when his back started to ache. He plopped down on the couch beside Jungkook. As soon as he sat Mr. Jeon came walking into the living room, "You're not finished. Get back up and finish sweeping the floor. After that, you'll have to mop."

Yoongi mentally groaned to himself so he wouldn't sound rude. This man was helping him with his debt.

"But papa hez tired." Jungkook defended.

The man gave Jungkook a stern look, "Remember Jungkook. Pronounce your words correctly, speak properly."

Jungkook pouted and sat back on the couch. Mr. Jeon turned to Yoongi, "I want you to work with him on speaking properly. I can't have him talking like he came out the back of a barnyard."

"You don't talk proper," Yoongi remarked and quickly regretted it. He hated his loose mouth.

Mr. Jeon smiled at Yoongi, "You're right, I don't, but I only speak properly when it's needed. I want to have Jungkook trained to where he knows what is the proper wording when he is speaking. It's always best to teach them while they're young."

"I don't think I'm the right person for teaching Jungkook on how to speak properly."

"No, I think you are."

"How come?"

Mr. Jeon gave Yoongi another smile before turning away, "Get finish."

Yoongi stood for a minute confused before he went back to sweeping the floor. He swept then mopped and soon he heard the front door click. In stepped Mrs. Jeon with a woman following behind her. As soon as the woman spotted Yoongi who was breathing rather heavily and sweating profoundly she almost had a heart attack right then and there.

"What are you doing in my house?!" she shouted as she stomped over to Yoongi.

Yoongi couldn't find the energy to come up with a snarky remark so he just leaned against the mop stick and waited for her to make her way over to him.

"Answer me! How did you get in here?! I'll call the polic—"

Mr. Jeon entered the room clearing his throat with an unpleased look on his face, "Honey, you're raising your voice again."

The woman turned abruptly to her husband, "Why are you so calm about this? There is literally a criminal standing in our living room."

"How about you and me go to the kitchen and have a cup of tea, hm?"

"I'm not doing anything until you explain to me what the hell is going on!"

"Jeon Jiyeon! Kitchen, now!"

The woman stood quietly for a second before huffing and marching to the kitchen. Mr. Jeon nodded toward Yoongi to continue on as he left the room to proceed to the kitchen.

The other woman in the room stood baffled before eyeing Yoongi in a  _certain_  way.

He involuntarily rolled his eyes, "Fuck are you looking at?"

The woman yelped, wide-eyed and scurried out of the room leaving Yoongi with a pleased smirk on his face.

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

"You did WHAT?!"

Mr. Jeon pinched the bridge of his nose showing his exasperation. He had just got done explaining to his dear, lovely wife, why Yoongi was there and of course he expected this kind of reaction it was just that he wasn't prepared for it.

"How could you do this? Can you even grasp the idea of what people would think if they knew we let this heathen stay with us?"

The man sighed as he leaned back against the kitchen countertop, "Honey, it's not as bad as you think."

"Not as bad? Not as bad! Have you lost your fucking mind?!"

"No, but you probably will if you keep raising your voice like that." He warned with the tilt of his head.

The woman growled low under her breath as she paced back and forth in the kitchen. There was figurative steam coming from her ears. She wasn't just angry, she was fuming. It always upset her when her husband made decisions without her, especially big ones like these and not being reasonable about it.

"What made you want to do this?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I already told you, Jungkook likes Yoongi. Point blank period. Anything else I need to say, my dear wife?"

The woman looked down the hallway where she knew her son and... Yoongi were.

She gasped suddenly, "Ms. Park!" Mrs. Jeon quickly rushed out of the kitchen to the living room to go check on her guest. As she did Ms. Park was heading right her way looking like she seen a guest, "Oh my goodness Ms. Park. Are you okay?"

"That older one back there has a mouth on him." She replied looking shaken up.

Mrs. Jeon knew immediately what the woman was talking about and hurried to the living room to confront Yoongi. When she made it, there was Yoongi still mopping with sweat sliding down his neck profusely and Jungkook watching him dreamily on the couch.

"You." She growled pointing at Yoongi as she walked over to Yoongi, her high heels clicking loudly against the wooden floors.

"Yes, it is I, Min Yoongi," Yoongi responded rather dryly and obviously very annoyed.

"Do you think it's fun to harass other people's guest, hmm? Or do you do that all the time and it's normal for someone like you?"

Yoongi rolled his eyes, "Seriously lady, you gotta stop saying shit like that. Last time you said it was  _weird_ for me to be in your neighborhood. Now you're asking me if it's normal for me to "harass your guest"." He said emphasizing with air quotations, "and what does "someone like you" even fucking means? I'm a human being just like you, no need to be (rood) rude."

The woman stood baffled and was about to retort but Mr. Jeon came in right on cue and took the mop from Yoongi's hand, "Why don't you and Jungkook head upstairs and get ready for bed, huh?"

"Ready for bed? I'm not a chi—"

Mr. Jeon cut Yoongi off with a glare before pointing upstairs for him to leave. Yoongi wanted to roll his eyes but refrained because he actually liked Mr. Jeon and didn't want to mess up their friendship. He sighed and left to go upstairs with Jungkook following behind him. When they were both out of earshot Mr. Jeon turned to his wife with an unpleased look, "You're not taking this as well as I thought."

"I'm so glad you fucking noticed."

"You should work on your cursing. It's not good if Jungkook keeps hearing you swear."

"Oh, and having that delinquent around him is any better." She retorted angrily.

"His name is Yoongi and that is what you will call him. Not delinquent, not a hoodlum, not "someone like you", or anything along those lines. I want you to get along with Yoongi because he will be here for a long time and I don't need you two arguing all the time. It's not good for my work or my life. Now, why don't you and Ms. Park go do what you ladies do, alright." The man patted his wife on the shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking off and nodding in Ms. Park direction as she was entering the living room.

Ms. Park looked over at Mrs. Jeon with a questioning look on her face. Mrs. Jeon huffed a breath and gestured for the woman to come over so they both could sit down on the couch. As Ms. Park sat she cleared her throat, "So, that boy... is he permanently staying here?"

Mrs. Jeon scoffed, "I hope not. I don't know what my husband was thinking. Sometimes I wonder if we're even married. I say one thing it goes in one ear and right out the other."

The woman beside her hummed and nodded her head, "I'm just glad Jimin doesn't act like that."

Mrs. Jeon nodded her head as she agreed, "Yes, Jimin is a very responsible and mature young man. That boy will definitely grow up to be something in life, unlike that delinquent upstairs." Mrs. Jeon paused for a second, "Where is Jimin? I haven't seen him in a while."

Ms. Park involuntarily scoffed, "He's been staying the week over at his useless father's house."

"Let me guess, he begged you to let Jimin stay over there."

"Nope, Jimin actually wanted to go."

"You're kidding me."

"I wish I were. I just wish this week was over already. I can't stand for my baby to stay over in that trashy neighborhood. It's sickening."

"You got that right. I would never let Jungkook stay in such a place. It'll rot his brain."

The woman nodded, "I know it has to be rotting Jimin's brain for sure. He called me the other day and told me about his friend, Hoseok, y'know the real loud one. He told me how he and Hoseok played hide and go seek, at night, in the neighborhood."

"They did what?! They could have been snatched up at any time."

Ms. Park shook her head as she got up with her phone in hand, "I have to go call him. I need to make sure he's ok." She said and rushed out of the living room leaving Mrs. Jeon on the couch.

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

Yoongi finished changing Jungkook into some pajamas after flipping through the entire drawer and set the boy on top on the bedspread, "Alright kid go to bed. Your whole family has tired me out enough today so just sleep and don't ask me for anything."

Jungkook looked up at Yoongi with a devious smile, "Can I ask one thing?"

"No."

"It's just a small request."

"I said no. Go to bed."

Jungkook pouted, "but you're supposed to be my nanny."

Yoongi looked down at Jungkook in disgust but that soon changed when he saw how cute the younger was. He sighed, "What is it?"

"Can Yoongi-hyung sleep with me tonight? I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Your mother or the dark?" he chuckled shamelessly at his own joke but stopped when he saw Jungkook pouting again, "Ew stop I'll sleep with you, but only tonight though."

"Yay!"

Jungkook happily bounced up and down as Yoongi pulled the spread back and hopped under the sheets and covers with Jungkook crawling underneath soon after. The bed was very comfy, soft, and warm and it was quickly putting Yoongi to sleep. Before the male knew it, he fell asleep without turning off the lamp.

Jungkook smiled up at his hyung reaching up to squeeze his cheeks with his little baby hands and curling up against Yoongi.

"Sweet dreams Yoongi-hyung."

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait lol the next couple of chapters are going to be yoongi starting his life as a nanny so get ready for that. 
> 
> also in important news
> 
> HIXTAPE WAS AH-MAZINGGGGG!! I love Airplane and Daydream. The wait was worth it, now all we need is BTS to react to Hobi's music video. I would honestly die.
> 
> oh, did you guys know hoseok is my ult bias? 
> 
> anyways
> 
> enjoy :D

 

Yoongi woke up extremely hot. He groaned in annoyance as he tried to lift the covers off of him but to no avail he couldn't. There was something heavy on him.

_What the hell?_

Reluctantly Yoongi opened his eyes to see what was stopping him from revealing himself from the heat and was quite surprised with what he was met with.

It was Jungkook sprawled across him. Jungkook was lying on his stomach on top of Yoongi's chest with both of his legs on either side and his little hands curled up in Yoongi's shirt. His black hair was tickling the bottom of Yoongi's chin as he shuffled in his sleep.

 _Aish, this kid_ , Yoongi thought as he attempted to get the younger off of him but the little one didn't budge at all. He just snuggled up closer to Yoongi and continued on sleeping. Before Yoongi could attempt to get Jungkook off him again there came Mrs. Jeon bursting through the bedroom door with a frown on her face. She stomped over to the bed and threw the covers off them both, "How in the hell are you a nanny and you can't even wake up on time? Jungkook was supposed to be up an hour ago."

_And the she-beast herself finally arrives._

Jungkook sleepily blinked his eyes open and looked at his mother before placing his head back on Yoongi's chest.

"Well good morning to you too, Mrs. Jeon." Yoongi sat up on the bed with Jungkook clinging tightly onto him, "I totally forgot about Jungkook going to school."

"Ya think?" she replied sarcastically.

"You think." Yoongi corrected getting out of the bed and placing Jungkook on the edge of the bed so he could go search through the drawers for Jungkook's school uniform.

Mrs. Jeon glared at the back of Yoongi's head before looking over at Jungkook with a soft look. She walked over to the boy who was nodding off on the bed and nudged him softly on the shoulder, "Jungkookie, wake up hunny. We have to get you ready for school."

Jungkook rubbed his nose cutely with a pout, "I don't wanna."

"I don't want to." Yoongi corrected as he walked over with the young one's clothes in hand, "Lift your arms up."

Jungkook did as told and lifted his arms. Yoongi reached for the hem of the younger's shirt and was about to pull the shirt off until Mrs. Jeon stopped him from doing so, "Aren't you going to give Jungkook a bath?"

"For what? It's not like he stinks or anything. All he needs to do is wash his face and brush his teeth."

"I will not allow that. Jungkook needs to be fresh and pristine in the morning for school."

Yoongi sighed, "Look here lady. I'm his nanny, and we're going to do what I wanna do. If I don't feel like giving him a bath, I won't give a bath."

"I'm ok without a bath mama," Jungkook spoke up.

"See, he's ok with it." Yoongi smiled mockingly at the woman before turning to take Jungkook's pajama shirt off and replace it with his uniform shirt, "Stand up." Jungkook hopped off the bed and let Yoongi take his pajama pants off replacing those with his uniform pants.

"You cook some breakfast?" Yoongi asked glancing at Mrs. Jeon as Jungkook went to go put his shoes on.

Mrs. Jeon smirked at Yoongi, "That's your job."

"Oh... I forgot. Well, I'm not cooking so.. give me some money so I can get Jungkook a hot pocket at the store."

"W-what?" Mrs. Jeon blubbered.

"You heard me. You do want your son to eat, right?"

"Yeah but—"

"What's the problem then?"

"The problem is that you're going to feed my child poor people's food. I will not allow you to feed him such a degraded food for breakfast. He needs better nourishment than a hot pocket."

"Poor people's food?" Yoongi questioned offended, "I'll have you know that hot pockets are the greatest invention ever known to mankind. Don't hate, appreciate."

Jungkook came running over flashing a bunny smile at his mother, "I want a hot pocket."

"But Jungkookie—"

"Please mommy."

Mrs. Jeon sighed as she reached into her pocket and into her wallet pulling out a credit card, "Here take this. The pin is xxxx and if I find out you overspent I'll kill you."

"Ooh, a threat. It's not the first time I heard that." He took the card with a grin pocketing it and walking over to where his ragged sneakers were and put them on, "Well we'll be on our way."

Yoongi and Jungkook were about to exit the room but Mrs. Jeon stopped them, "What about Jungkook brushing his teeth and washing his face?"

"It's not gonna kill him if he doesn't brush his teeth one day or wash his face, he'll live."

Then they were both out the doorway and were gone before she knew it.

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

Jungkook munched happily on his hot pocket as him and Yoongi walked to the private school. They had heated it up at the convenience store and that took a great while.

Yoongi looked down at Jungkook and saw how some of the sauce from the hot pocket was oozing out. He quickly grabbed the pocket sandwich, "Be careful kid. Don't want to mess up your school clothes."

Jungkook looked down at his uniform seeing that it was still clean and free of stains then grinned up at Yoongi, "Thank you Yoongi-hyung."

"Whatever."

Yoongi handed the boy back his food and they kept on walking in the direction of the school. They were probably late as hell, not like it really mattered though. Well, not to Yoongi at least, but little Jungkook didn't seem bothered. He was just happily biting into the pizza flavored hot pocket as they walked.

Soon the school had come into view and they were nearing it. There was a woman standing outside on the curb and Jungkook's eyes seem to just light up when he saw her.

"Mrs. Kim!" Jungkook squealed.

The woman smiled down fondly at Jungkook as he approached her, "Looks like you're a little late aren't you, Jungkookie?"

"It's ok." Jungkook held the hot pocket up so the woman could see it, "Yoongi-hyung got me this for breakfast." He said excitedly before finishing the little bit that was left.

"Yoongi-hyung...?"

"That would be me."

Mrs. Kim looked at Yoongi who were standing by Jungkook's side. The woman made a noise of confusion before standing up straight, "And who might you be? Usually, it's Mrs. Jeon bringing Jungkook to school."

"I'm the nanny."

The woman went silent for a second before just saying, "Oh." Then she turned and grabbed Jungkook's little hand and pulled him toward the building. Jungkook turned around before they entered the doors to wave Yoongi a goodbye, "Bye Yoongi-hyung!"

"I'm coming back in the afternoon, kid." He muttered to himself giving Jungkook a small wave in return.

When they were gone Yoongi turned around with a sigh throwing both hands in his pockets. This was going to be exhausting if he had to do this every morning. He could not fathom the idea of waking up at 6 o'clock in the morning getting Jungkook ready and cooking. That was just too much. Yoongi was terrible at time management so this was definitely going to be a hassle, but he wasn't going to worry about that now.

Since he didn't feel like going back to the Jeon's residence he decided to head to the mall. He did have Mrs. Jeon credit card with him so he was going to go shop for some new clothes.

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

Yoongi felt out of place in one of the department stores. He hadn't gone shopping in so long that he was struggling to pick out clothes that would be good on him. Yoongi had always wore the same ragged clothing so he was never used to new stuff. He always received handy downs from relatives because they felt sorry for his family.

He went skimming through the rack of shirts again before sighing defeated that he didn't find anything he liked. He was always a fan of dark clothes but this store seemed to only sell shit in neon colors or ugly ass patterns. He left the store and continued on through the mall looking at the other stores and contemplating if he wanted to go in or not. He was about to step into one but before he could he heard his name being called.

Yoongi turned to who called his name and saw Hoseok walking toward him with a big smile. Soon as the man got in close proximity of Yoongi he wrapped the smaller in a bear hug, "Bro, where have you been? We all thought you were dead since you didn't come home. Your mom is worried sick."

The smaller sighed. He felt like shit not letting his mom know what happened. He had to go let her know immediately.

"I'll explain everything to you later, but first I need your help finding some clothes that would suit me."

Hoseok released Yoongi with a smile still on his face, "Of course bud."

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

"How much did you have on that card Yoongi?" Hoseok managed to get out as he carried some of the heavy bags filled with clothes.

"I'll explain later." He said turning into his neighborhood. Even though he had been gone for a day it felt good to be back. The two of them walked down the sidewalk to his house and turned in the gate. Yoongi still had his keys so he unlocked the door and let Hoseok in. They both took off their shoes and stepped further into the dimly lit living room. There Yoongi found his mother reading a book of some sort on the couch. Upon hearing the footsteps, she looked up and almost burst with joy when she saw Yoongi.

The woman got up and pulled her son into a hug, "Goodness Yoongi where were you?"

Yoongi wrapped his arms around his mother with a small smile tugging on his lips. Gosh did he miss human contact, and not the kind when there was someone constantly punching his lights out.

He definitely missed his mother's touch. Her scent, her presence, her everything was enough to calm Yoongi down. He hadn't seen his mother that much since she was always trying to make up for the money her husband selfishly spent, or either she was at the nursing home visiting her sister. It just felt nice to be held by her again.

"Can we sit down mom?" he asked pulling away from the hug.

His mother nodded and they both sat down on the couch.

"You can sit down too, Hoseok." The woman said as she got back comfy on the couch. Hoseok nodded as he took a sit on the loveseat left of the couch.

Yoongi took his mother's cold hands into his holding them tight as a way to warm them. He rubbed his rough fingers over her soft knuckles loving how smooth they felt. He sighed as he looked her into her eyes, "I got a job as a nanny."

His mother sat quietly for a second before tilting her head, "You got a job? Like a real one... and not dealing drugs?"

"Yeah. Um... do you know a Jeon?"

Mrs. Min nodded, "I knew a Jeon Hwan in high school, me and your father did."

"Well, he offered me a job for being a nanny for his son. I accepted since I'm going to be making a lot of money."

"How much are you getting paid?"

"I'll be working 60 hours a week making 30 dollars an hour. That's 1800 dollars in a week."

"That's great Yoongi." His mother exclaimed, "with that much, we might have enough to pay off your father's debt."

Yoongi nodded, "But there is a downfall."

"What?"

"I'm going to be working full-time, meaning I won't be at home at all but I'll try my best to visit."

Mrs. Min nodded, "I understand. It's one hundred percent ok with me. At least you'll be staying somewhere with food and a nicer bed to lay down in."

"I'll try to get you something."

"You don't hav—"

"I want to. I don't want you to be left out."

"ok." The woman finally said as she got up with Yoongi following after, "Well you should be getting back. Hoseok why don't you ask your mom if she could drive Yoongi back over there. I would hate for him to carry all these bags."

"I'll go ask her right now."

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

"Damn this is a good ass neighborhood!" Hoseok shouted as they rounded the corner.

"Jung Hoseok watch your mouth!" the woman scolded her son sending him a quick glare through the rearview mirror.

Hoseok smiled sheepishly, "Yes ma'am."

"Which house is it?" the woman asked as she drove further into the neighborhood.

"This one."

Mrs. Jung drove into the driveway of the Jeon's house and parked the car. Hoseok turned and gave Yoongi one last hug, "Ima gonna miss you, bro. You gotta invite us over here just once."

"There's no way that bitch will let you guys in."

"Language boys!" the woman scolded once again.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jung." He said grabbing some of his bags.

Hoseok chuckled. "Who's the b-word you're talking about?"

"Nobody. I'll see you later." Yoongi got out of the car grabbing his bags while exiting and walking to the front door and going in but not before waving Hoseok a goodbye.

Soon as he stepped foot into the home he heard heels clicking toward him. He sighed knowing exactly who it was. Mrs. Jeon came rounding the corner with a scowl on her face.

"What took you so long?" as she neared she couldn't help but notice the several bags by Yoongi's side, "I know you didn't do what I think you did."

"If you're thinking I went out and bought clothes with your credit card then you are exactly right," Yoongi said smugly.

"Oh, you are so dea—"

"Ah, Yoongi you're here!" Mr. Jeon shouted interrupting his wife's threat as he walked down the staircase in an expensive looking suit approaching the pair at the door, "I'm so glad you made it back in time. Listen, we are heading out to handle some business and I'm going to need you to do a couple of things while we're gone."

"Ok." Yoongi simply replied.

"In my office, there is a stack of papers on my desk I need those to be organized. I have folders on the left side of my desk that have numbers on them. I need you to look through those stacks of papers and put them in the right folder. The papers have a number on the right-hand corner of them to put them in the respective folder, ok?"

"Gotcha."

"Alright, we'll be on our way. Oh, and don't forget Jungkook needs to be picked up at 2:15 from school and taken to his 1-hour piano lesson." Mr. Jeon pulled a pair of keys of his pocket, "Take this. This key right here is the key to lock the door." He said pointing to a gold key. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash, "Also here's some money for a cab so you can get around."

Yoongi took the keys and money stuffing them both in his pockets, but not before pulling out Mrs. Jeon's credit card and giving it to the woman with a smirk, "Well you two have a good day." He said moving out front of the door taking his bags with him.

The man nodded as he grabbed his wife by the hand dragging her out the door as they both left. Yoongi sighed when the door closed. He was all alone in the huge house with lots of time to spare. He had no idea what to do.

Actually, he did have an idea of what to do: that was to raid the fridge, duh.

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten: Heart and Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how has everyone been? spring break just began for me so you know what that means??? MORE WRITING FOR ME.
> 
> anyways yoongi and jungkook will be getting closer after this chapter so expect some fluff kekekeke

 

 

 

Yoongi had been sitting outside the private school for what felt like an eternity. He knew Mr. Jeon said Jungkook gets out of school at 2:15 but it's 2:25 and the little one is no one to be found. He's getting rather impatient just sitting here.

He knew he couldn't walk away and just leave Jungkook there. If he did Mrs. and Mr. Jeon would be right after his ass.

Since the month of September was starting to be over that cool October air was riding in. Yoongi was no fan of the cold. Whenever the weather was below 75 degrees he wouldn't think twice about throwing on a jacket. Shit, he would have a jacket on when it's 90 or above.

Soon the sound of the cars pulling up crowded his ears. Several cars pulled up the curb in front of the school and parked. Then the sound of little pitter patter was heard then  _BOOM_  the door to the school burst open and out came little kids running to their parent's cars.

Yoongi sat bewildered as he watched all the little kids skip and run and hop into the expensive looking cars and be driven away. He frowned, how come all these kids get drove home and Jungkook walks home? Was that another stupid lesson the Jeon's were teaching Jungkook?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tug at his sleeve. The older looked down and there stood Jungkook with a smile on his face, "You waited for me!"

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on, "Only because I was supposed to. Now, let's get you to that piano lesson."

"Okay!"

 

 

➭

 

 

 

Yoongi was bored out of his mind, and that was not an exaggeration. He was  _literally_ bored out of his mind.

He was currently at Jungkook's piano lesson and were sitting in the kitchen because the instructor didn't trust him with sitting in the living room so he just sat there with the maid watching him closely as she swept the floor. He could hear distantly in the home Jungkook playing some song he recognized back when he was little. Jungkook were playing the melody correctly but kept messing up on the chords. Yoongi remembers playing this song a long time ago in his elementary play.

A simpler time.

They had only been there for 20 minutes but it felt like an eternity. It only felt like that because he had nothing to do but stare at all the miscellaneous items the man had all around his house. It seemed the man had an obsession with panda bears because everywhere Yoongi looked there was a panda bear figurine, plushie, or souvenir staring right back at him.

 _What a weirdo_ , he thought.

Yoongi decided to lay his head down since he had nothing to do but just sit there and wait. Plus, the maid was watching him like a hawk making sure he didn't do anything.

Yoongi let himself be lulled to sleep with Jungkook's playing but the little performance was abruptly halted when the piano instructor started raising his voice.

_"Goddamnit Jungkook! Play the F sharp major chord after playing the F chord! You're moving so slow to get to the key that you're behind." the man bellowed from the back._

Yoongi sat up slowly at the kitchen table at the sound of the man's booming voice.  _What the hell is this guy problem?_

He got up from the table startling the maid who was sweeping and left to go find where Jungkook was. The maid scurried after him halting him in his course of action to grab his shoulder, "You stop right there!"

Yoongi smacked the woman's hand off him, "I suggest you keep your hands off of me unless you want to lose them." He threatened before turning back around leaving the shocked woman behind.

Yoongi quickly made his way to the room in the back of the home to find the instructor still yelling at Jungkook. He found the room door slightly cracked before kicking it open startling the two inside.

"What the hell are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen."

"Yeah well guess what, I'm not some fucking dog that you can just tell what to do and I'll do it."

The man got up from the bench he was seated on, "What are you doing back here?!"

"I'm here because you're cursing at Jungkook for no reason. As the nanny, it is my job to look after him, so I'm going to ask you to calm, the fuck, down."

The man spluttered as he tried to accumulate words but Yoongi interrupted him, "For a piano instructor, I didn't think you would trip over simple mistakes like that but sheesh. He's only playing goddamn Heart and Soul and you're making it seem like he's playing Beethoven or some shit."

The man blubbered like a fish as he tried to get words out but he couldn't. No one had ever talked to him like that in such a disrespectful manner it shocked him.

All the kids he had in the past for piano lessons guardians never interrupted his work. Not even when he cursed at the top of his lungs.

Yoongi was of another kind.

He regained his composure clearing his throat as he stepped away from the piano, "Well since you know so much about mistakes, how about to fix Jungkook's."

"Is that supposed to be a challenge?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't do anything of the sort. I just think since you're here and obviously know how to play Heart and Soul you can teach Jungkook." The man smiled deviously.

Yoongi shrugged as he walked over to the piano take a seat on the bench. Heart and Soul was a simple and easy piece, he didn't see why the man was making such a big deal about it.

"Well, Jungkook the mistake you made was rather simple. As the man had once said you were playing slow. See you have to move your fingers rather quickly to get to the F sharp major chord. Let me demonstrate."

Yoongi sat upright fixing his posture and aligned his fingers over the right keys and started to play. The man stood shook as Yoongi played the keys effortlessly without even looking at them. Yoongi turned his head to look at the deceived instructor with a knowing smirk on his face.

_HA! Asshole._

Yoongi continued up the piano with his right hand as his left hand operated on the chords. Jungkook watched tentatively studying every move Yoongi was making. He paid extra close attention when Yoongi got to his mistake. His mouth made the shape of an 'O' when he realized what he had been messing up on.

Yoongi finished the song and got up from the piano but not before taking a bow making sure to rub his smugness in the man's face. Jungkook happily clapped loudly with a huge grin on his face, "That was great, Yoongi-hyung! I get what I did wrong."

"Good."

The man gritted his teeth before stomping over the door and pointing out of it, "Get out now!"

Yoongi crossed his arms with a frown, "Why?"

"Why? I don't think that's any of your business."

Yoongi tutted before walking over to Jungkook and grabbing his hand, "Well we'll be on our way, not like you were doing a good job anyways."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, jeez." Yoongi looked down at Jungkook, "C'mon let's go."

The two walked past the angered man, and Yoongi, who was feeling like being an asshat today, decide to flash a smile in the man's wake. That only seem to anger him even further before he slammed the door behind them.

The maid came around the corner with a scowl. Yoongi rolled his eyes, "Don't worry lady, we're leaving."

The two of them both walked to the front door, hand-in-hand leaving an infuriated piano instructor and distressed maid.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didyouguysenjoythischapterornah?
> 
> my proofreading isn't all that good so if you see mistakes, don't point it out. lol, it won't make a difference.
> 
> and yes i know the chapters are short but we haven't gotten to the point where we need more than 1500 words. i'm saving that for the more dramatic chapters


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol you guys i almost uploaded the wrong chapter. yall was finna be reading chapter 12 for a minute but i caught myself. god bless
> 
> enjoy this and leave ur beautiful comments for me to read

 

 

 

"Damn kid, you know more than me."

The little one giggled as he wrote the answer to his math equation, "Yoongi-hyung is older than me so shouldn't he know more?"

Yoongi scoffed, "Well kid if you're like me and ya rarely go to school you don't get a proper education."

"Why doesn't Yoongi-hyung go to school?"

"It's better if ya don't know kid."

Jungkook hummed as he continued to solve the math equations on his homework. Yoongi was in the 7th grade while Jungkook was in the 3rd. It surprised him how much the little one knew. Jungkook knew how to multiply and divide with ease while Yoongi, on the other hand, struggled to add without using his fingers. It was actually pretty embarrassing that an 8-year-old was outdoing him.

He didn't quite understand why Mr. Jeon wanted him to help Jungkook with his homework. The little boy looked as if he had all this under control, to be honest. Yoongi was literally just sitting there watching the young one solve every single problem correctly. This was honestly a waste of time.

They were currently seated at the kitchen table with the rest of Jungkook's homework scattered all over the table. They had just come home 15 minutes ago from leaving that idiotic piano instructor and Jungkook was almost done with his math homework. After that, he had a paper with three passages on it and some multiple-choice questions.

Jungkook placed his pencil down on the table after finishing his last problem before picking up the paper and placing it in his homework folder. He reached for his other homework paper and started reading immediately. Yoongi didn't know if the younger was actually reading the story or if he was skimming through because before he knew it the smaller was already on the back.

"Uh, Jungkook?"

Jungkook placed his little finger on the word he was on before looking up at Yoongi, "Hmm?"

"Are you reading this or skimming?"

The smaller tilted his head rather adorable with a confused look on his face, "Skimming? What's skimming?"

Was this kid serious? Did he really not know what skimming was?

"Y'know, when you read fast without actually taking in what you're reading."

The boy's eyes lit up when he finally realized what Yoongi was saying, "Oh! I know what that is. I used to do that a lot when daddy first started me off reading those huge books, but he would always know that I was skimming through them and would smack my hand with a ruler really hard."

"Really?" Yoongi asked quite surprised. Jungkook seemed like a sweet kid so he didn't really expect the boy to ever get punished.

"Yup, but then overtime after reading those long books it takes me no time to read little excerpts and passages like this. I'm the fastest fluency reader in my class because of daddy's training."

_Training?_

What the hell are they trying to make this boy?

"Oh, well.. good for you."

"Thanks," Jungkook said before turning back to the paper to continue reading.

After a while, Jungkook had finally finished reading the passage and started answering the questions. Yoongi watched as Jungkook filled in the little bubbles for his answers silently. Soon the boy was done and was placing all his papers into his folder.

Yoongi sighed and got up from the table, "I'm guessing this is the part where I take you to your dad's little library in the back so you can read."

"Yup."

Jungkook got ready to get up as well but the loud rumble of his stomach stopped him. Yoongi eyes snapped down at the boy in surprise at the rather loud sound emitting from the smaller body. Jungkook slowly looked up at his nanny before bursting into a cute laughter. Yoongi was quiet for a second before he himself let out a laugh. The whole ordeal wasn't funny actually. Yoongi was actually laughing at Jungkook's little laugh.

It was so.. cute.

He cleared his throat as he pushed the thought away, "How bout we eat first then go read."

"Ok!"

Yoongi walked over to the refrigerator while Jungkook took a seat at the kitchen island. Yoongi opened the fridge to what the family had to offer and as expected; there was nothing.

_Oh yeaaa._

Yoongi had forgotten that he did, in fact, raid the fridge before he went to go get Jungkook. Yoongi closed the fridge with a sigh. There had to be something to eat around here. He hummed as he looked around the kitchen for any sign of something edible.

Jungkook sat quietly watching Yoongi like he always did. Yoongi wanted to ask the smaller one why he always stared but what would that benefit. Little kids are known for staring for no reason. He just ignored it.

"Jungkook."

"Yes?"

"Your parents got a pantry or something round here?"

"Yes, but I'm not allowed in it."

"Why not?"

"Because mommy said that those snacks in there are for her and not for me."

Yoongi mouth went agape at the blunt statement. Little children really had no filter when it came down to spilling people's business.

"Well, who cares if it's hers or not, tell me where it is."

"It's over there." Jungkook pointed in the corner of the room where a door was.

Yoongi opened the door as soon as he neared. What he did not expect was to find candy and chocolates snacked all the way to the top almost on the verge of tipping over and crushing Yoongi. There were bags of hot chips scattered everywhere and a few regular chips.

_Jeez, this bitch is a pig._

"What kind of mother hoards delicious snacks like this away from her son?" he asked aloud as picked up a box of green tea pocky sticks.

"Mommy says she can eat those things because she is a grown-up."

"Oh, that's a bunch of bull!" Yoongi exclaimed turning around to face Jungkook who was still seated on the kitchen stool, "Why don't you and I help ourselves to your mom's goodies?"

Jungkook gasped at the suggestion. He was finally going to have a taste at all the marvelous wonders his mother told him he couldn't eat. Was this a dream come true or what?

"Of course I would!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hurry and eat as much as we want before your parents come home."

"Alright!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aren't these two just the cutest things ever??


	12. Chapter Twelve: Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> i forgot to mention but this story is taking place in like 2008 or something so yeah smartphones are kind of new then. i can't really remember much from 2008 lol cuz i was a child then but i was kind of confused on the smartphone shit and technology and google wasn't helping so... yea
> 
> enjoy tho

 

 

 

"The meeting was a success, Mr. Jeon. You literally had them eating right out of your hands like farm animals. Please, tell me how you do it, sir."

Mr. Jeon shot the man one of his trademark bunny smiles, "Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. My way of working is a secret."

The man before him nodded vigorously, "Oh, of course, sir I understand."

Mr. Jeon's watch beeped indicating to him that the day was over and he could now head home, "Well I have to go. See you tomorrow, Mr. Tsu."

"Yes sir, see you tomorrow."

Mr. Jeon turned away making his way down the hallway. Once he made it to the elevator he let out a big sigh. It was exhausting being friendly with people all day, especially if those people were standing in his way of getting to the top.

This whole business was a competition. Everyone was fighting their way to the top of the pyramid with force and aggression while Mr. Jeon used his brain. He was never the type to address situations without thinking appropriately first. That's why he's slowly but progressively beating everyone around him.

The people he worked with were idiots in his eyes. None of them used that beautiful organ in their head God blessed them with to achieve success. They rather make rash decisions and risk losing everything just for a simple check. Mr. Jeon wasn't for it. He wasn't going to risk his entire career and everything he worked for some lousy check of 5,000 dollars. He was worth more than that.

That's why he's slowly killing all of his competition. Just a few minutes ago in a meeting with the executives of other companies spread all over Seoul Mr. Jeon made a deal that would change his life forever. He was going to be making very big moves in the near future because of this and he can't wait for it.

The man smiled happily to himself as he stepped off the elevator. Everything was going according to plan. If he kept this up he'll be at the top in no time.

"Have a good day, sir." the doorkeeper said with a fond smile pointed in Mr. Jeon's way.

"You too."

He walked outside to the parking lot to find his wife sitting rather comfortably on the hood of his freshly waxed car with the new smartphone she bought gripped firmly in her hands. As he neared the car Mrs. Jeon was still rather occupied with the device.

The man sighed, "I didn't pay over $50 to have my pristine and shiny car to be ruined by your bum, Jiyeon."

The woman snorted a laugh as she put the phone away, "I tell you, Hwan, that new iPhone I got is addicting. Why didn't they come up with touchscreen phones back in 2000? I can't understand why they waited so long." She said completely ignoring her husband.

"They did make touch screens."

"Really? I don't remember."

"Yeah.."

The woman got off the hood of the car and made her way to the passenger side waiting for her husband to unlock the doors. Soon as he did she plopped down inside with a sigh.

Mr. Jeon started the car, "Why did you wait for me to get off? I thought you were out with Mrs. Park."

"I was but she had to leave because her son had an emergency."

"Emergency, what happened?"

"Jimin was over his father's house staying the night and he was hanging out with those poorly mannered kids there and one of them ended up causing him to twist his ankle doing some dance move or whatever. She dropped me off over here as she rushed off to the hospital."

The man hummed, "A twisted ankle isn't that bad."

"Honey please, have some sympathy."

"I do have sympathy but let's be honest. Mrs. Park acts like she has to shelter the boy. I say let him get hurt once in a while. If she doesn't let the boy into some kind of danger he'll never make it in this world."

"So you're saying she should put Jimin in danger so he can be successful one day?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying she should let Jimin have a little freedom sometimes. It's ok to protect and take care of your kids but when you're constantly hogging them all the time you'll slowly draw them away from you. Why do you think that boy always wants to go to his father's house? He has more freedom over there and he can do what he wants without his mother nagging at him. You know what they "Strict parents make sneaky kids" and that's exactly what Jimin is going to be."

Mrs. Jeon looked out the window with a sigh, "I understand what you mean but Jimin still shouldn't be exposed to some of the dangers of this cruel world."

Hwan scoffed, "The boy is going to be in high school soon. He's going to be exposed to all kinds of things there just how we were. He's going to be witness to fights, arguments, stress, terrible cafeteria food, and the worst of them all: the boy's bathroom. If she keeps babying him now high school is going to be a wake-up call."

Jiyeon stayed quiet after her husband finished. She couldn't find herself to disagree with what he said. Any other time she would have started up an argument like she always did but this time she stayed quiet. Everything that left her husband's mouth was nothing but the truth.

They drove for a bit in a comfortable silence before the woman gasped suddenly. Mr. Jeon jumped out of shock, "What? What's wrong?"

"We have to go the police station."

The man made a sound of confusion, "Why?"

"Because Seokjin gets out today and we need to pick him up."

Mr. Jeon groaned in annoyance. He just wished that criminal would stay locked up forever. The man was nothing but trouble. Whenever he came around something would always go wrong. Hwan remembers the last time they picked the male up from the station. As soon as Seokjin sat down in the car it started pouring down rain and thundering and lighting like crazy. It confused him because the weatherman clearly said that morning that it was going to be sunny all week. The entire week Seokjin stayed at their home it was raining nonstop.

"Why can't your nephew go find somebody else to freeload off of? Why is he always coming to our house?"

"Because I'm the only family he has left. My sister doesn't want anything to do with him and—"

"I wonder why." Mr. Jeon interrupted.

His wife nudged him in the side with her elbow, "As I was saying. I'm the only one who actually cares about him so I won't just leave him out on these streets on his own."

"That's what he needs. He needs to be left out on his own so he can learn how to actually take care of himself without you coddling him like he's a child."

"But he needs m—"

"The man's 19 years old. He doesn't need you or anyone to take care of him." The man scolded leaving his wife to sulk.

The woman sat quietly before sniffling seconds after and tears spilling down her face. Mr. Jeon sighed, "You better not be trying to win me over because it won't work this time. I will not be driving to that police station to pick up Seokjin."

Mrs. Jeon started to sob as more and more tears fell from her eyes and onto her skirt. Mr. Jeon looked over to his wife to see if the tears were actually real but of course, he couldn't tell. He sighed. He really didn't want Seokjin staying with them again. They already had Yoongi staying there and Yoongi wasn't a problem to be quite frank but he knew as soon as Seokjin was added to the picture all hell was going to break loose.

Seokjin loved to pick at people, always looking for a reaction of some sort. Mr. Jeon could already tell that Yoongi was a short-tempered boy so having someone like Seokjin around was only going to cause problems.

Mrs. Jeon continued crying only getting louder as the seconds passed.

The man couldn't take it anymore, "Ok, ok I'll go get Seokjin, but if he starts up any trouble he's gone."

Mrs. Jeon wiped away her tears as she straightened herself back up, "Thank you, honey."

"Whatever."

 

 

➭

 

 

"What's up auntie."

"Hello, Seokjin. You look good as always."

The boy laughed, "Not as good as you auntie." he buckled himself in and right on cue it started raining.

Hwan sighed as he started his car back up. Of course, it would be raining. It always does whenever Seokjin appears.

"Uncle H, how ya been doing?"

Hwan's eye twitched at the younger's casual tone, "Nothing much, just working as usual."

"You're always working. Why don't you take a break sometime?"

"The most successful people to live never took breaks so I shouldn't either."

Seokjin hummed, "I guess."

Hwan started up his car and drove away from the station. They drove in a peaceful silence for a while. Seokjin was in the back enjoying all the scenery passing by. It had been so long since he saw the outside world he had almost forgot what it looked like. Well technically speaking it had only been four months but it was still a long time for him.

He leaned back in the seat more comfortable, "Hey Uncle H can you turn on the radio?"

"Sure, what station?"

"The rock station."

Hwan sighed, "Yeah why not. Let's ruin some brain cells before we make it home."

Seokjin chuckled, "Aw don't be like that Unc."

Hwan rolled his eyes as he turned the radio station to Seokjin's beloved rock station. As soon as he found the station they just so happened to be playing Seokjin favorite band. The younger started reciting the lyrics rather loudly causing Hwan to wince involuntarily at the other's screeching. Jiyeon, on the other hand, sat in her seat smiling fondly at her nephew's antics.

The sound of Jiyeon's phone ringing interrupted Seokjin's singing much to Hwan's delight. She turned the radio down a little as she picked her phone up from her lap. She frowned upon seeing who it was.

"Who is it?" Hwan asked.

"It's Jungkook's piano instructor."

"I wonder why he's calling."

"Who knows." Jiyeon said accepting the call, "Hello."

The sound of the man yelling was heard through the receiver that everyone in the car could hear the man's rage.

"Mr. Yang please calm down. I can't understand you if you're speaking so fast."

Jiyeon sat silently as she listened to Mr. Yang go on about how his session with Jungkook was terrible. As Mr. Yang talked Jiyeon's blood was boiling. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was one thing for the delinquent to move in with them but for him to deliberately ruin a piano session for Jungkook was crossing the line.

"Yes, sir I understand. I promise it'll never happen again. Yes, goodbye." She gritted her teeth as she hung up.

Hwan noticed right off the back his wife's sour mood, "What happened?"

Jiyeon turned to her husband with a pained smile on her face, "Well I don't know you tell me. It seems as the delinquent you took in has stirred up some trouble."

The man narrowed his eyes at the woman, "I thought I told you that his name was Yoongi."

"I couldn't give a fuck what his name is when he goes around terrorizing good people!" the woman yelled.

"What?" Hwan asked pretty incredulously.

"Mr. Yang called to tell me that  _Yoongi_ ," she said the boy's name with venom dripping, "bust down his door breaking it off the hinges, then abruptly shoved him out the way and played his piano so horrible that he put it out of tune. Now we have to pay to repair his door and piano. This is all your doing. If we would have just hired a regular nanny we wouldn't have to deal with this mess now."

Mr. Jeon scoffed after his wife was finished. There was no way Yoongi would intentionally break someone's door and mess up their piano. Yoongi was a troublemaker but he wouldn't do those things especially with his family's predicament. Would the younger really mess up his chances of saving his family?

The story was hard to believe.

Before he had the chance to respond Seokjin spoke up from the back, "Who's Yoongi?"

"A troublesome child who my husband took pity on."

The man snorted, "Isn't that the same thing you're doing with Seokjin, taking pity?"

Mrs. Jeon gasped in shock at her husband's words. How dare he insult Seokjin when he was sitting right there?

"You take that back!" she demanded.

"Why should I? It's the truth."

"Taking pity and caring for someone are two totally different things." the woman retorted.

"They are, and you are taking pity. Not caring. If you cared for Seokjin you would let him live life on his own and learn from his mistakes."

The car went silent as they continued on the road. Mr. Jeon didn't mean to just out and say it but his day at the office with all those annoying corporate people made him kind of grouchy. He loves Seokjin like his own son but at the same time the boy should grow up and stop mooching off of others. It's not a healthy lifestyle.

Hwan sighed, "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean for that to come out. I've had a long day."

Seokjin shifted uncomfortably beneath the seat belt, "It's ok, Unc. I know you have good intentions."

The car went back silent as they continued down the road to their beloved home. It was still pouring down so they would most likely have to get wet since neither one brought an umbrella. Hwan parked the car in the driveway and cut it off.

He sighed as he turned to his wife, "Let me handle Yoongi, okay? I don't want you talking to him because that would only cause more trouble."

Jiyeon nodded, "Okay, but you better set him straight. If you don't I will, and there's nothing you can say that can stop me."

Before Hwan could say anything the woman hurriedly got out the car and rushed to the front door to get out of the rain. Seokjin followed and they both quickly got inside the house. Hwan sighed again before hopping out of the car, locking it, and heading into the house.

The man wasn't even able to wipe his feet on the doormat before his ears were attacked by his wife's loud bellowing voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose and headed in the direction he heard her. Soon he found himself in the kitchen where there was candy, chocolates, and potato chip bags scattered everywhere. The entire kitchen was a mess.

He looked up over to the pantry where his wife was almost on the verge of crying because half of her snack inventory was gone. Yoongi was standing off to the side licking cheese puff residue off his fingers while Jungkook was sitting on the floor stuffing his face with Oreos.

"I can't believe this! They ate it all! They ate every single crumb, every single grain, every-fucking-thing." The woman cried as she fell to the floor wallowing in misery.

Hwan rolled his eyes as he walked over to his wife scooping her off the floor and into his arms bridal style before turning to Yoongi, "You go upstairs and both you and Jungkook take a bath. I'll be up there in 15 minutes to have a serious talk with you."

Yoongi noticed the unmoving expression on Mr. Jeon's face and stern tone in his voice almost immediately. He moved quickly to get Jungkook and do as told. Something inside him was telling him he fucked up.

_Dammit, Yoongi! Why do you always have to ruin everything for yourself?!_

They were probably going to fire him. Yoongi knew it was too good to be true. There was no way that God blessed him with this opportunity without there being a catch to it.

As he left the kitchen he passed by Seokjin who standing nearby. Yoongi couldn't help but glance at the man again. He felt like he saw him somewhere before but he couldn't quite remember.

He shook his head. Right now he needed to get Jungkook upstairs, he'll worry about who the guy was another time.

Once they left Hwan walked over to Seokjin and handed his wife over into Seokjin's arms, "Take her upstairs, I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright." Seokjin turned and left the kitchen leaving Hwan in his thoughts.

The man ran a hand through his black hair with a sigh, "This is the perfect time for a glass of wine." The man soon nodded to himself a second later, "Yup, perfect time."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for switching their names so much. i didn't know if i wanted to just "Mr. Jeon" or "Hwan" throughout the entire story so I used both, same with Mrs. Jeon. 
> 
> i have not the slightest idea why this took me so long but i finally finished.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i have been updating slow and thats only because i haven't been feeling motivated lately
> 
> o3o
> 
> hopefully i can get to the real climaxing stuff

 

“Will Yoongi-hyung join me for a bath?”

Yoongi, who was currently searching for a matching pair of socks for Jungkook, quickly turned around to find the younger standing in the bathroom doorway with a face full of innocence.

“How about, no.”

Jungkook pouted, “Please.”

Yoongi turned back around to search through the drawer to find some socks, “Listen, kid, baths are meant for one-on-one sessions only. I want my bath separate.”

“But father said he’s going to be up here in 15 minutes. We would be quicker if we took both of ours at the same time.”

Damn this kid, Yoongi thought. The boy was too smart for his own good. Now Yoongi has no choice but to take a bath with Jungkook. It would be quicker, and judging from how Mr. Jeon spoke earlier he’d better hurry.

The older sighed, “Ok, kid. Go get the bath started.”

“Yay!” Jungkook dashed away into the bathroom to do just as Yoongi told.

After Yoongi found a pair of matching socks for Jungkook he left the room to head to his own for some clothes. As he exited Jungkook's room he found the guy from before walking down the hall looking at the paintings that decorated the wall. Once he neared him the guy turned around with a surprised look before slowly forming a fond smile.

“Helloo~” the guy greeted, “I’m Seokjin.”

Yoongi eyed the taller strangely, “Yoongi.”

“I hear that you’re the new nanny, huh?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

Seokjin shrugged, “Oh nothing. I just think it’s a bit strange having _you_ as a nanny.”

Yoongi glared at the other. Who the hell did this guy think he was judging him when they just met. Yoongi knew there was something odd about the guy soon as he laid eyes on him but now he’s giving him new vibes, and they definitely weren't good.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

Seokjin moved closer to Yoongi in an intimidating way towering over the other, “Don’t play dumb with me, _Yoongi_. You know exactly what I mean. What’s a little squirt like you doing working for the Jeons? You planning on robbing them or something?”

Yoongi could smell the strong scent of marijuana and cologne wafting off the elder’s body. He backed up instinctively to get away from the male but that only resulted in the elder shoving Yoongi roughly into the wall, “Answer me you little shit.”

Out of reflex, Yoongi pushed the male away, “What the fuck is your problem?”

“My problem is that some amateur drug dealer thinks he can come and rob my family. Well, guess what it’s not going to happen.”

_Drug dealer? How the hell does this guy know about that? Who the hell is he?!_

Yoongi’s shock must have shown because Seokjin started grinning deviously, “So I was right? Gosh, you’re a dumb ki—“

“No," Yoongi interrupted, "You’re actually very wrong. I’m not here to _rob_ the Jeons. I’m just the nanny. That's all.”

“Stop lying.”

“I’m not.” Yoongi defended.

“Yes, you are. I can tell just by looking in your eyes.”

“Well, I must have bad eyes or something because I’m not lying. Now if you don’t mind I need to get going.” Yoongi brushed past Seokjin to continue down the hallway to his room the Jeons—mainly Mr. Jeon—offered for him to sleep in. He made sure to close and lock the door behind him because he didn’t want that weirdo walking in behind him.

As he searched his drawers for some suitable clothes to change into he couldn’t get Seokjin out of his head. How did he know Yoongi sold drugs? Did Mrs. Jeon tell him? That would be the only reasonable explanation for how the guy knew. But the whole situation felt strange. Yoongi can’t shake the thought that he knows Seokjin from somewhere, but he can’t quite pin his finger on it. The only thing that he could remember about Seokjin was Namjoon, and that’s only confusing him further. Why the hell was Namjoon popping up?

He shook his head as he pulled some clothes out of the drawer. There was no reason thinking any further about it. Seokjin was probably just visiting. Yoongi needn’t worry himself about some stranger who's probably going to be leaving later on.

As he exited the room and headed out to the hallway he was glad to find that Seokjin was gone. Yoongi sighed a relief as he made his way to Jungkook’s room. Once inside the sound of water running was heard so he quickly made his way to the bathroom to make sure Jungkook didn’t flood the room. To his relief, the bathtub didn’t overflow with water but instead, it was bubbles.

Yoongi found Jungkook stark naked surrounded by bubbles laughing happily to himself.

“What the hell..” he muttered to himself.

Jungkook looked up from his mess of bubbles, “Look what I made Yoongi-hyung!”

“I see.. you made bubbles.”

Jungkook scooped some bubbles in his tiny hands before throwing them up in the air to where they floated down onto the smaller’s head.

_Cute._

Yoongi dismissed the thought of Jungkook being cute. He can’t explain why he did it but something in the back of his mind tells him to. It’s so weird honestly. It’s only natural to find children cute. Everyone thinks children are cute. Well, except serial killers.. probably.

He sighed before walking over to turn the water off, “I think that’s enough water.”

Yoongi grabbed one of the towels off the rack and handed it to Jungkook, “Wash yourself off.”

“Okay!”

As Jungkook got busy with washing himself Yoongi undressed. Once he was fully undressed he stepped into the tub only to jump right back out at the temperature, “What the hell!”

The water was scalding hot. Yoongi looked down at his feet to find them scarlet red from the heat.

Jungkook giggled as he continued scrubbing away on his body, “Is Yoongi-hyung ok?”

“Am I ok?! I should be the one asking _you_ that.” Yoongi exclaimed.

Jungkook shrugged, “Whenever Mother used to bathe with me she always had the tub filled with hot water.”

Yoongi scoffed, “Well that only makes sense. The devil has to have her hot showers because that’s as close to her home as she can get.” he sighed, “Well I’m not getting in until the water cools down.”

“But we don’t have much time.”

“I know that but—“

“You should just hurry and get in. Once you get it over with it’ll all be ok. Imagine it like getting into the pool but it's hot water.” Jungkook said showing off his front bunny teeth.

Yoongi really didn’t want to do this. The idea of that hot scalding water touching his entire body was dreadful. He knew as soon as he got under that water he’ll turn into a tomato, or even worse a steamed crab.

Yoongi shook his head. He was old enough to handle hot water. If Jungkook could stand—let alone sit and blow bubbles in hot water—he can too.

He stuck his right foot into the water immediately feeling his skin beg for mercy right afterward but he bit his lips to prevent any sounds of pain from slipping through and stuck his other foot in. Both of his feet were burning from the heat but he ignored the cries of relief and bent down to lower his hips. Soon as his butt cheeks came in contact with the water he shot up so quick a bit of water splashed onto the floor.

_C’mon Yoongi you can do this! Stop letting some 8-year-old make you look like a wuss._

He gathered up all the courage he had and plopped down into the bathtub. His body turned a violent shade of red as the temperature of the water started to burn him. After this bath Yoongi was sure his entire body and even his soul would be cleansed of the filth of the world.

He reached out and grabbed a small towel from the rack and dipped it into the water. Once the towel was soaked he rub it onto his shoulders to wet his upper body. As the water cascaded down his body he shuddered from the contact. Never in his life has he ever took a bath this hot.

He looked over to Jungkook who was scrubbing in between his little toes with his tongue squeezed tightly between his lips as he was concentrating on getting every little bit of dirt from between his toes.

It was the cutest sight Yoongi has ever laid eyes on. Even puppies or kittens couldn't top this. Jungkook was just downright adorable without even trying. 

Yoongi shook his head. He didn't have time for cooing over how cute Jungkook was. He came in here to bathe and that was what he was going to get done. He grabbed a bar of soap out of the soap holder and lathered his towel in it. The hot water still stung but he ignored it and washed his body. 

Jungkook finished washing his feet a second later and looked over to Yoongi, "Do you need help washing your back?"

The innocent smile that shone on Jungkook's face sent a pang straight to Yoongi's heart.

"U-uh no."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

Jungkook shrugged with a smile, "Ok, if you say so, but washing your back is hard if you have short arms."

"Oh, so you're saying I have short arms?"

"No, I didn't say that. Yoongi-hyung has long arms!" the boy quickly corrected.

Yoongi smiled triumphantly, "Yup, that's what I thought."

 

 

➭

 

 

 

After the bath was over Yoongi was glad to find out that Jungkook had a small fan in his closet. Yoongi wasted no time retrieving and plugging it right in once they stepped out the bathroom. The older sighed a relief when the cool air from the fan hit his skin. Once he cooled down he went over to Jungkook who was sitting on the bed trying to towel-dry his hair and decided to help the smaller out by taking the towel in his own hands and drying the boy's hair himself. 

Jungkook hummed a pleasant melody as Yoongi rubbed the towel up and down his head. Yoongi found himself nodding his head to the tune unconsciously as Jungkook got louder with his humming resulting in the boy to start singing. Yoongi was rather surprised to find that Jungkook had a lovely voice. He never expected Jungkook to be a singer but then again the boy has come to surprise him on so many multiple occasions that being surprised was more a frequent thing now. 

Yoongi was left blown away when Jungkook starting singing more louder and clearer. He was shocked, to say the least, that at the age of eight Jungkook could sing so well and pretty. The boy could really grow up to be a famous singer one day. But the Jeons would most likely want Jungkook to take over the family business, which yes, is very cliché and stereotypical but was foreseeable. 

It was pretty sad to think about. Jungkook's life was already planned out for him and he didn't have any say in it whatsoever. It just goes to show how unfair this world was. They say it's a free world but then you grow up only to find out you can't even do the things you really want.

He sighed as he finished drying the younger's hair and went over to the dirty clothes hamper and threw the towel inside. Jungkook had soon finished singing whatever song he was singing and was laying comfortably on his bed. Yoongi went to sit on the bed beside Jungkook.

"You have a nice voice." Yoongi complimented unintended. He didn't mean to say it but it kind of just slipped out. 

Jungkook gave a sleepy smile, "Thanks Yoongi-hyung."

There goes that pang he felt earlier in his heart. It was back and stronger than before. Jungkook was without a doubt making Yoongi  _very_ soft. Not even watching Dogs 101 could make him this soft. What was this little boy doing to him?

The door to the room opened revealing Mr. Jeon with a tired look his face. He looked over to the bed to find his son sleep and Yoongi sitting there quietly watching him. He cleared his throat to grab Yoongi's attention which he did and nodded his head outside for Yoongi to meet him the hallway. Yoongi got up from the bed as quiet as possible and headed out the room. 

Mr. Jeon stood silently in the hallway as he peered down into Yoongi's eyes making the younger feel self-conscious. He sighed after a while in the silence, "I know you didn't do it but I have to ask for reassurance. Did you bust down Mr. Yang's door that it broke off the hinges, shove him, and put his piano out of tune?"

Yoongi face scrunched up in confusion, "Who's Mr. Yang?"

"You didn't even get his name?" Mr. Jeon asked incredulously, "Jungkook's piano instructor." he said after Yoongi was still staring at him confused for a few seconds.

"Oh." Yoongi said after a while, "That guy. He was a douche but I didn't do all those things."

Mr. Jeon frowned at Yoongi, "Douche?"

"Yeah, he was cursing at Jungkook like a huge asshole. So I went down to his room and  _kindly_ kick the door open without breaking it, and played his piano which he told me to and left with Jungkook."

"He was cursing at Jungkook?" Mr. Jeon asked ignoring everything Yoongi said except the part retaining his son. 

"Yup."

Mr. Jeon nodded his head, "Well he didn't say  _that_ on the phone." 

Yoongi could hear the venom dripping from the man's voice. 

"You're off the hook Yoongi. I have to go now and handle some business with Mr. Yang." and with that, the man left the hallway. 

_Whew!_

Yoongi was so glad Mr. Jeon wasn't there to fire him or anything about Mrs. Jeon's snack inventory. That would be a total bummer. He sighed a relief as he retreated down the hallway to his room. He could now sleep peacefully tonight knowing he wasn't in trouble.

But then again. 

The thought of Seokjin crossed his mind. 

He was definitely going to need to call Namjoon and see what the deal with this guy was. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mr jeon is a cool guy :) i like him
> 
> yes it was pretty short but whatttagonnado?


	14. Chapter Fourteen: So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when I'm writing my fanfic in class and these nosy ass boys be sitting behind me talking about, "What you writing?" "What you doing?" well you know what?? Since you wanna know so bad I'll tell you.
> 
> and when I tell them I'm writing fanfic about gay korean boys they get all disgusted and weirded out. Should have just been minding your own business and left me the fuck alone. 
> 
> lol just had to rant a lil 
> 
> enjoy

 

 

"Chimmy let's not go through this again!" a man just about the same height with a soft voice drawled. 

Jimin, who was currently in his room playing Call of Duty, was interrupted when his father came in to tell him that his mother was coming to pick him up and take him back home. He didn't need his father to come and tell him because he already knew. His mother always set definite dates for when he was supposed to come back home. Sometimes the young boy wished he could stay over his father's house forever. He hates it back at his mother's home. Everything has to  _always_ be prim and proper and Jimin absolutely hates it.

Jimin hates having to dress up in formal clothes everytime they have to leave and go somewhere, and sometimes it's not even somewhere important. They might have to go to the grocery store and his mom will make him dress so snazzy while other kids would leave the house in jeans and a t-shirt and look so  _casual_. The only time Jimin can dress in a pair of jeans and plain t-shirt is when he's at his dad's house. He would look so out of place if he wore what he usually does. 

Oh, don't get him started on how much better the people are over here. People are more real and straightforward than those snooty rich people his mom constantly hangs around. He's made more genuine friends hanging out at his dad's neighborhood than back at home. The kids over there are so judgemental and arrogant it's unbearable. That's why Jimin doesn't even go outside anymore. Those kids don't like to run around and play freeze tag or hide and seek. They rather stay inside and have tea parties and eat cookies—which Jimin had no problem with eating cookies—but he rather run around and have fun, and what they do is not fun.

He sighed as his mind flooded with all the things he hated to do back at home with his mom. He reluctantly put down his game controller and powered his game off. He got up from where he sat on the floor and started to pack up his stuff.

"Why can't you just ask her if I can stay over here longer?" he grumbled under his breath.

His dad sighed tiredly, "Now you know your mother Chimmy. That woman doesn't listen to a word that comes out my mouth."

"Yeah... you're right." 

Mr. Park left the boy's room to leave him to his packing. This was always the hardest part for Jimin. He knew he wouldn't be back over until next month. His mom would allow him to stay at his dad's house for a week and a half and then he's back at home. Even though his stay over in the rural neighborhood was short he still had a blast with everyone. Which reminds him that he has to go say goodbye to everyone before he leaves. 

Jimin stopped shoving clothes in his bookbag and exited his room to head to the living room where his dad was drinking a cup of coffee and watching the news. 

"Hey dad," he called out.

The man hummed out a reply signaling for his son to continue.

"Can I go say goodbye to my friends before I leave?"

"Sure, but don't take too long. You know what happened last time, right?"

How could he not? His mother threw the biggest fit because he took his time saying goodbye to his friends. She complained the whole car ride home about how she had to sit in her parked car in a neighborhood full of hoodlums and delinquents. It had angered Jimin so bad that he as soon as they got home he locked himself in his room and stopped talking to his mom for two whole days. He disliked how his mom talked about his friends. They weren't hoodlums or delinquents. They were kind people who cared about him more than those rich snobby kids who eat cookies and drink tea all day. 

"Don't worry I won't."

His father nodded for him to go on and Jimin was out the house in a flash. He quickly made his way down the street to the ever so familiar bright yellow house. He couldn't help the smile that rose on his lips as he neared the house. He made his way up the steps and knocked on the door three times but of course not forgetting to pause and knock two more times indicating that it was him. Jimin and all his friends created this door-knock to let each other know that it was their friends at the door and not boring adults coming over to do boring adult-things. 

No less than 10 seconds he could the loud thump of someone running down the stairs. Soon enough the door was opened and Jimin was pulled into a crushing bearhug. He wrapped his arms around the culprit with a big smile and squeezed back. 

"Jiminie oh did I miss you."

Before Jimin knew it he was being lifted into the air and twirled around. He laughed happily as he hair got all messy and flew into his eyes but couldn't care less. This was pretty normal between these two. 

"Hoseok-hyung I just saw you yesterday night," Jimin replied as soon as he was put on the ground. 

The taller shrugged with a smile, "Well I can't help it that I want to be with you all the time."

Jimin suppressed the blush that wanted to spread upon his cheeks, "Yeah, that pretty much reminds me of why I came over in the first place."

Hoseok sighed, "Your mom's coming huh?"

"Yup."

"But I thought she was coming next week."

"Nope, it was this exact day."

Hoseok pouted, "That is so  _lame_." the older drawled. 

"I know but it's nothing I can do about it. She's probably going to be here in 20 minutes so I better hurry back home and get through packing up."

Hoseok nodded but moved closer to wrap the smaller in a hug, "You better call me as soon as you get home, okay?"

Jimin chuckled into the taller's shirt, "Of course, how could I forget."

They both separated and sighed simultaneously drifting them off into a fit of laughter. Jimin said goodbye once more before leaving the bright home. He would stop by his other friends home but he's probably spent 5 minutes in whole at Hoseok's house and he knows how long it takes him to pack up so he knows for a matter of fact he can't afford to make another stop.

He quickly made his way into his home and to the back to finish packing. A while later when he was absolutely certain he packed everything up he could the sound of his mom's car outside. Jimin sighed once again before throwing his book bag onto his back and going down the hallway to the living room. What he didn't expect to see was his mother walking inside the house. Any other time his mother wouldn't even get out of her car. 

"Junsu you incompetent fool!" 

Jimin stopped at the end of the hallway when his mother's bellowing voice bounced off the walls. His mother was clearly shaking with anger but he couldn't understand why. Jimin hasn't seen or heard his parents fighting recently so what was all of this about.

His father got off of the couch with a sigh, "What are you going on about, Eunji?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me. You know exactly what this about. Why haven't you been paying Jimin's child support?" the woman asked angrily.

Oh, this again. Jimin hates when the topic comes up. Why does his dad have to pay child support anyways when his mother makes a ton of money? It was unfair and stupid in Jimin's opinion. Jimin really thinks his mom uses that "child support" excuse to find something to nag at his dad about. The woman isn't happy if she can't find anything to complain about. 

"Really? You should have stayed in your car if you were just coming in here to start up an argument." his father replied as he frowned at the woman. 

Eunji had to stop herself from saying anything she had no business so she turned to Jimin who was still standing awkwardly in the hallway, "Go get in the car Jimin."

Jimin knew it serious from how his mom didn't use her usual nicknames with him. He wanted to stay and say something but he knew this conversation wasn't meant for a kid's input. He tightened his grip on his book bag strap and headed out the door to the luxurious car that was parked outside. As Jimin was making his way to the car he saw Namjoon walking toward him. Over the few days of Jimin staying over here, he hasn't really gotten the opportunity to know Namjoon—except for the known fact that he sells drugs—and tends to get in trouble a lot. But since Hoseok hangs out with him Jimin has deemed Namjoon as no threat. 

"Jimin." the older called out as he got closer, "Have you seen Yoongi lately?"

Wow. That really struck Jimin hard. He hadn't seen Yoongi ever since the first day he met him. The boy kind of just vanished after that. He looked at Namjoon's expression he was sporting and he looked rather worried. Those two seemed close from what he's seen and not to mention Hoseok's lengthy rambles about any and everything. 

"Sorry I haven't. Why don't you go ask Hoseok? I bet he knows."

Namjoon sucked at teeth in annoyance, "You're so right. Why didn't I think of that at first?" the boy walked off with a shake of his head down the sidewalk to Hoseok's house. 

_Well, that was weird._

The sound of a door slamming brought Jimin's attention back to his dad's house to find his mom storming out of the house. Jimin quickly got into the car and waited for his mother to get in as well. She got in and wasted no time cranking her car up and speeding off. 

"What happened?"

Eunji scoffed, "Your father's incapable ability to keep his life afloat is what happened."

"I'm serious mom!"

The woman scowled at her son's tone, "Ok you really wanna know? Alright, I'll tell you.

 

You can't visit your father anymore."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this was a jihope chapter LOL (and yes it was a filler chapter)
> 
> and u better expect more of those in the near future


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Rescue

 

 

“He did what?!”

Hoseok, who was peacefully drinking a sprite, almost choked at his friend’s loud booming voice. It was a Saturday morning and Hoseok’s morning was going quite well with the exception of Jimin’s abrupt departure, so hearing Namjoon yell at the top of his lungs like a banshee was very displeasing. Hoseok recovered quite quickly embarrassingly wiping his face of the soft drink before frowning at Namjoon.

“You didn’t know?”

“Hell no! He didn’t tell me he was going to work for the fucking Jeons!”

Hoseok speedily moved to cover Namjoon’s mouth, “Could you please not cuss that loud, my grandma is here you asshat.” he whisper-shouted at the other.

When Hoseok saw that Namjoon calmed down he removed his hands from the other’s mouth.

“Now if you don’t mind me asking. Why are you so riled up about Yoongi working for them?”

Namjoon sighed, “You remember when I got locked up for selling ecstasy?”

“I remember you getting locked up but not for ecstasy. I thought it was just weed.”

“Well, it was ecstasy. The truth is that I wasn’t the one selling it. It’s this guy named Seokjin who is the nephew of Mrs. Jeon. She ended up framing me for selling it to get her nephew off the hook.”

“And you don’t want Yoongi over there because the guy is related to them?"

“It’s more to it than that,” Namjoon argued.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, “Enlighten me.”

“Mrs. Jeon is an evil bitch. She’s probably plotting a way to get Yoongi locked up right now. Then on top of that, I heard Seokjin got out the other day and she was seen picking him from the police station. Those two together are not a great combination and I don’t want Yoongi around it.”

“I’m pretty sure Yoongi knows how to handle himself.”

Namjoon groaned out of frustration, “Do you not understand the danger of this situation?”

“I honestly think you’re overreacting.” Hoseok took the last sip of his sprite before sighing, “If you’re so worried why don’t you just go there and see Yoongi yourself.”

Namjoon was quiet for a second before quickly nodding his head and heading for Hoseok’s front door, “You’re a genius Hobi! Why didn’t I think of that earlier?!”

Hoseok choked on air this time as he hurried after Namjoon, “Wait, you’re going for real?”

“Of course. I don’t want those bastards to keep Yoongi hostage any longer.”

“Then I’ll go too!” Hoseok blurted as he rushed to put on his tennis shoes that were at the door.

“But I thought Yoongi could handle himself.”

“Don’t try and patronize me! I’m only going because I haven’t seen Yoongi in such a long time that I miss him.”

Namjoon scoffed, “Sure Hoseok, sure.”

“Shut up and let’s go.”

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

 

“Explain to me again why we’re breaking in through the window when there’s a fucking door in the front?!” Hoseok asked angrily as he strained his legs to lift Namjoon up to the second-floor window.

His legs were burning from the weight that he felt like he was going to collapse right then and there. Hoseok hissed as Namjoon dug his shoe into his shoulder unintentionally while trying to open a window that was grudgingly not letting up.

“Because they won’t let us in if they see me.”

“Then why couldn’t I just go to the door then?”

“Your overbearing happiness is a turn off Hoseok.”

Hoseok gasped shockingly at the newfound information, “It is not!”

“Yes, it is now will you shut up before we get caught.”

Hoseok shut his mouth reluctantly while Namjoon continued to pry at the window. When Namjoon finally got the window opened he made a noise of triumph before lifting it all the way and looking inside. It was a bedroom with little to no decoration whatsoever and no sign of a human being anywhere.

“Alright, I’m going in now.”

Namjoon hopped up onto the windowsill before pulling himself through the window and making sure to fall slowly and as quietly as he could onto the floor. Once he was in he went back over to the window to find Hoseok staring annoyingly up at him.

“And how do you plan on getting _me_ up there?”

 _Oh_. He forgot about that. He scanned the background for something Hoseok could climb onto to get into the window.

“Oh right there! There’s a ladder.” He pointed to where the object was.

Hoseok mouth gaped open out of disbelief, “Are you fucking serious? This entire time while you were blowing my damn back out there was a ladder right here all along.” Hoseok laughed sinisterly as he walked over to the ladder.

Namjoon knew he wasn’t laughing because of anything good so he made a mental note to prepare himself later for any punishment Hoseok had planned out for him.

The older had got the ladder propped up against the house before making his way up to the window. Namjoon held his hand out to help the older through the window but the other just smacked his hand away out of annoyance.

“This is such a bad idea.” Hoseok finally said once he was inside.

“Well we’re already in their house so how bad can it get?”

“Uh, getting caught comes to mind.”

“Yeah, but we won’t. Trust me.”

Hoseok scoffed, “Says the guy who got caught fucking Elizabeth Taylor in the teacher’s bathroom.”

“She was a foreigner. I couldn’t pass up on that opportunity Hoseok.”

“Save it, I don’t want to hear it.”

Namjoon sighed before walking up the bedroom door and slowly opening it. He peeked outside to the hallway to find it empty with the exception of sheet music on the floor.

“What do you see?” Hoseok asked behind him nervously.

Namjoon ignored the boy as he stepped out into the hallway. He nodded for Hoseok to follow. They walked slowly down the hallway looking at all the expensive paintings on the walls and pretty flowers that were in decorative vases.

“The Jeons don’t play around,” Hoseok whispered to himself out of astonishment.

As they got further down the hallway they could hear the laughter of a kid coming from one of the rooms. Namjoon turned to Hoseok for some sort of answer but the older shrugged.

Namjoon reached out to turn the doorknob but Hoseok smacked his hand away, “Are you fucking crazy?!” he quietly shouted at the younger.

“What’s wrong with me opening the door?”

“A lot of thing _sss_.” Hoseok hissed putting more emphasizes on ‘things’ than needed.

“You said Yoongi was a nanny, right? I heard child laughter so that could only mean Yoongi is in there too.”

“Namjoon you dumb cockfart that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well, it does to me.”

Namjoon turned back around and twisted the doorknob opening the door to the bedroom to find a little boy wrapped comfortably in a blanket giggling softly to himself reading a children’s book. Upon seeing the two older boys enter his room the little boy yelled out of fear.

“Goddamnit Joon!”

The taller quickly rushed over to the kid and covered his mouth preventing anymore sounds from emerging except for the muffled cries and screams.

Hoseok quickly shut the door and locked it behind them. He rushed over to Namjoon to try and calm the child down but the little boy only screamed louder even though Namjoon was covering his mouth. Hoseok was currently in a panic at the thought of getting caught. He couldn’t go to jail for breaking and entering. He was too young and too pure. Well, maybe not all that pure but he was too young. That was for sure.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Yoongi with wild damp hair flying everywhere and wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

“What the fuck?!” Yoongi exclaimed upon seeing his friends.

The little boy broke free of Namjoon’s hold and quickly rushed over to Yoongi holding onto the older boy’s legs for dear life. Yoongi crouched down to hold Jungkook in his arms rubbing the little ones back softly as he cried, “It’s ok Kookie Yoongi’s here.” He said calmly trying to placate the child.

Yoongi looked up to glare at both Hoseok and Namjoon but didn’t stop his ministrations on Jungkook. Once the boy had quieted down to little sobs Yoongi rubbed the tears away from Jungkook’s flushed face and slightly chubby cheeks, “These are my friends Kookie.” he said soothingly, “I’m sorry they scared you, okay? But you can’t tell your mom or dad you saw them or I’ll get into _big_ trouble. Can you do that for me?”

Jungkook nodded in response causing Yoongi to sigh in relief. The older boy stood up from where he was crouched down on the floor and threw another glare at Hoseok and Namjoon, “Now do you two care to explain why in the _fuck_ you’re here?”

Hoseok sheepishly looked over at Namjoon. The taller sighed, “We’re here to save you.”

Yoongi, who was aimlessly rubbing Jungkook’s head, pursed his lips at the two. He knew his friends were dumb but not _this_ dumb.

“Save me from what?”

“Mrs. Jeon and Seokjin.”

Yoongi stared at the younger like he was crazy before face-palming hard enough to leave a bruise. He sighed as he turned toward the still open bathroom and slightly nudging Jungkook through the door, “Go ahead and take your shower Jungkook.”

The little one looked up at Yoongi hesitantly before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Once the sound of the shower was heard Yoongi turned his attention back to Namjoon.

“Jungkook takes 3 minute tops in the shower so you better hurry it up with your explanation.”

Namjoon sighed before taking a seat on the comfy bed behind him, “Mrs. Jeon and Seokjin are planning on getting you locked up. I just know it. My intuition is telling me so and the only way we’re going to be able to prevent that is by getting you out of this shithole.”

Yoongi scoffed, “This place is far from a shithole. I’m getting paid 60 dollars an hour Namjoon. What other jobs do you know pay 60 dollars an hour?”

Namjoon was silent.

“Exactly!” Yoongi exclaimed, “This is the only way I’m going to get my family out of debt. Mrs. Jeon can try all she wants to try and get me in trouble but I know Mr. Jeon won’t let her. He actually cares unlike her.”

Namjoon wanted to scream right now out of frustration. Why was Yoongi being so stubborn?

“You don’t understand Yoongs. You remember when I got locked up, right?”

“Of course I do. I was there.”

“Well it was all Mrs. Jeon’s plan. Her nephew, Seokjin, was about to get sentenced to prison for selling ecstasy. Since she didn’t want Seokjin to go to prison because he’s pretty young she somehow got everything pinned on me. That’s how I got locked up for so long.”

Realization hit Yoongi hard.

Everything was starting to make sense. No wonder Seokjin approached Yoongi the way he did. This explains so much. Yoongi knew there was something about Seokjin he couldn’t quite figure out but now that Namjoon has explained everything he can now think clearly.

Mrs. Jeon was a _bitch_!

The shower stopped and soon the door was cracking open and Jungkook’s little head poked through, “I need some clothes Yoongi-hyung.”

“Oh!” Yoongi exclaimed before walking over to the dresser and randomly grabbing a pair of shorts, t-shirt, underwear, and socks before taking them over to Jungkook, who retreated back into the bathroom.

Yoongi turned back to his friends with a sigh, “You guys can’t stay here. The Jeons and Seokjin are here and I can’t risk them seeing you two.”

“But what about this Seokjin dude?” Hoseok spoke up for the first time since their arrival in the room.

“I’ll meet you guys at the park in an hour so we’ll have enough time to talk about it.”

Hoseok nodded his head, “Ok.” he turned to Namjoon, “Let’s get going before we get caught.”

Namjoon hesitated for a second before nodding as well and following Hoseok to the door. He glanced back at Yoongi with a worried look but turned away nonetheless and left.

Yoongi sighed a relief when the two were gone. He was definitely not expecting them to just pop up at the Jeons house this early in the morning. Especially not with Namjoon’s hand covering half of Jungkook’s face.

“Why is my life such a mess?”

 

 


	16. Bonus Chap: Let's Play!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you guys oh so desperately want Yoonkook moments, you will get them. But I will warn you! I'm not good at fluff (at least I think I am) so don't get your panties in a twist when it's not exactly cute. Plus this bonus chap isn't going to be cute it's just gone be a Yoonkook moment. MOMENT! Nothing special just some Yoonkook spending time with each other. 
> 
> SPOILER AHEAD! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ↓
> 
> I want to point out that I know that Just Dance was released back in 2009 and the story is taking place in 2008 but this is fanfiction and everything is made up so can we pretend that the game came out in 2008? Gracias.

 

 

"Mom, can you go check my bedroom and see if that Wii is still in my closet?"

There was a moment of silence over the line before a sigh came, "Do you know how junky your room is?"

"Yes,"

His mother sighed again, "Yoongi,"

"Mom please, this is important."

"A Wii game?"

"Yess!" Yoongi pressed.

"Alright, alright, I'll go check but I won't look hard enough."

"Thanks.

 

 

➭

 

 

"Damn do I still even know how to play this?"

Yoongi was currently in the lounge room of the huge home with his Wii system hooked up to the TV and a Wii controller in his hand. He had asked his mother to bring the game over to Jeons house so Jungkook and he could play. He was only doing this to seem like a good nanny, not because he actually cares about the child. 

Because that's weird. 

Yoongi cursed inwardly when the controller went off, "Of course the batteries would be dead."

He looked around the lounge room for any sign for some batteries to be kept but when nothing came up he sighed. 

"Now I gotta go on a scavenger hunt for batteries."

Yoongi threw the controller down on the couch and exited the room. He thought for a second,  _Where would the Jeons leave their batteries?_

He knew not to go in Mr. Jeon office, that place was basically forbidden unless you told to go in. He especially knew not to go in the married couple's bedroom. He'd hate to be caught going in there and Mrs. Jeon see him. She'll probably explode from anger. 

Oh!

An idea popped into Yoongi's head.

He decided to go take the batteries out of the wall clock. Mrs. Jeon had this  _special_ clock that she always went crazy over if it didn't have the right time. It would be quite funny to see blow her a fuse if the clock didn't tell the time at all. 

Yoongi laughed to himself at the thought of Mrs. Jeon going mad over a clock. Sometimes he can't help himself but mess with her. It was too easy. 

He went into the living room where the clock was hanging on the wall and took it off popping the back open and taking out all 4 batteries before placing it on the wall like it wasn't even touched.

_Oh, I can't wait to see her reaction._

He left and headed for the lounge room and placed the new batteries for two of his Wii controllers. 

"Jungkook!"

Not even 10 seconds later the little one came scurrying into the room.

"Yes?~"

Once Jungkook stepped foot into the lounge room his eyes lit up when he saw the TV screen lit up with bright colorful words  _Just Dance._ He had always seen the game advertised on TV and of course being a child he asked could he get it but his parents always said no. They didn't want the little one to ruin his brain with such games. The only game he could play were educational ones and those are only fun to a certain extent.

"Wanna play?"

Jungkook didn't waste a second answering, "Yeah!"

"Then grab a controller and let's play."

Jungkook ran over to one of the controllers on the carpeted floor and picked it up, "I never played this before Yoongi-hyung."

"I can tell, I never seen a child so excited to play Just Dance."

Yoongi moved the controller to press start on the screen. The screen switched to most popular songs of the year. 

"What song you wanna play Kookie?"

Soon as the nickname left Yoongi's mouth he immediately regretted it. He didn't mean for the pet name slip out but as more and more time passed with him and Jungkook he slowly found himself being more comfortable around the child. 

Which is  _weird_!

"Cotton Eye Joe!"

The older male refrained himself from groaning because of how annoying that song is to him. Whenever Hoseok stayed at his house he would bring his huge speaker from his house and play Cotton Eye Joe as loud as the speaker would go and damn near burst Yoongi's eardrums. That song still haunts Yoongi to this day.

He sighed, he couldn't deny Jungkook os his favorite song. Sheesh, the kid would probably never have another experience like this so might as well let him have his way.

"Cotton Eye Joe it is."

Yoongi scrolled through the songs until he got to the desired song and pressed play.

"The controls are simple. Just follow what the person does on the screen and you'll win for sure."

"Okay."

"You ready to lose Kook? Don't think just cause you're younger than me that I'll let you win easily."

Jungkook laughed, "Yoongi-hyung is so funny because he just doesn't know that he'll be the one losing."

_Aghk!_

"What?"

"The game is starting Yoongi-hyung."

Yoongi gave Jungkook one last look before looking at the TV.

_I'm just gonna pretend like I didn't hear that._

 

 

➭

 

 

The song was slowly coming to an end and Yoongi was on his last drop of energy. He never wanted to beat a child at a game so bad but since the song started Jungkook had been doing nothing but trash talk!

Maybe he was a bad influence on the boy. 

Yoongi swung his arm to meet the move but missed it instead and ended up sending the Wii controller flying across the room.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he ran over to get it before he missed any more moves.

"Yoongi-hyung say a bad word!~" Jungkook teased as he continued to get all Perfects on his side of the screen.

"It's not the first time you heard me curse so shut it."

Yoongi raced back over to the screen to finish the song off but sadly it was too late and the game ended. The scores soon came up and just as expected Jungkook won. 

"Look I won Yoongi-hyung! I won!"

"I have eyes I'm not blind."

Jungkook walked over to Yoongi with a bright smile on his face and patter the taller on the thigh, "It's ok Yoongi-hyung like my father says in this world there are winners and there are losers. In this case, you are a loser but I bet next game you'll win."

Yoongi flicked Jungkook on the forehead, "Shut it, kid."

Jungkook still had a smile on his face as he rubbed the place Yoongi flicked, "I want ice cream."

Yoongi shook his head, "You remember last time we ate your mom treats right?"

"But father didn't say anything so it should be okay. He always has the final say in things."

Yoongi sighed, leave it up to little kids to speak the truth and nothing but the truth. They never know what's right to say and what's not. Talk about no filter.

"If you say so, let's go."

They placed the controllers down and headed for the kitchen. The house was currently empty leaving only the two there. The Jeons were out handling business, as usual, leaving Yoongi and Jungkook to themselves in the huge house to anything they wanted. 

Mrs. Jeon's ice cream especially. 

Once in the kitchen, Yoongi opened the top of the fridge pulled out the tub of frozen dessert. The brand of the ice cream quickly cost Yoongi's eyes. His mother would never buy Häagen-Dazs ice cream. She would say it was too expensive and would instead buy the off-brand ice cream at the corner store. It wasn't bad but it wasn't Häagen-Dazs though. 

"Oh am I going to enjoy eating this." 

Yoongi set the ice cream tub on the table and walked over to the cabinets taking down two big bowls and reaching into the drawer for ice cream scooper. He stuck the scooper as deep as it would go and took one big scoop out of it and plopped it down in the bowl. 

This was going to take awhile.

He sighed and went back to the utensil drawer and grabbed two spoons, "We'll just eat from the tub, no biggy."

"Ok," Jungkook said taking the big spoon from Yoongi's hand. 

They both headed back to the lounge room. Yoongi turned off his game and headed back to the Cable input putting the TV on some cartoons for Jungkook. He went to the Cartoon Network and to both Jungkook and his satisfaction Flapjack.

"Gosh I haven't watched this in a long time," he said to himself aloud as he scooped his spoon into the tub of ice cream where he placed on the couch between him and Jungkook. 

Jungkook looked up at Yoongi in surprise, "You watch cartoons?"

"Of course I do. What makes you think I don't?"

"Because you're older than me. I thought all the older kids didn't watch cartoons."

Yoongi scoffed, "That's a myth. Just because I'm older doesn't mean I can't still enjoy cartoons. Never change who you are no matter what age. I can be 80 something and still be watching cartoons. Cartoons are the only good on television anyways besides those dumb sitcom and reality shows."

"What's a sitcom show?"

"Eat your ice cream."

Jungkook didn't say anything in response and ate the ice cream as told. They continued on watching Flapjack enjoying each other's company and the stupid shenanigans of the characters on the screen. 

"Oops."

Yoongi looked over at Jungkook who dropped his ice cream on the couch cushion. The little one looked up at Yoongi for an answer and the older shrugged, "Just scoop it up off the couch and eat it."

"But that's dirty."

"So,"

Jungkook looked down at the melting ice cream pondering the idea of eating ice cream he just dropped.

Yoongi sighed, "If you won't eat it I will. I will not let a perfectly scoop ice cream go to waste."

As Yoongi reached over with his spoon to pick up the ice cream Jungkook immediately scooped it up first, "No, I'll eat it. I'm not afraid."

"Nobody said you were but okay."

Jungkook swallowed down the ice cream and smiled when he was done, "I didn't die."

"No shit—I mean of course not." Yoongi faked a smile at Jungkook to try and cover up his horrible concealment of cursing. 

They went back to eating the ice cream in peace watching the ridiculous cartoon on the huge TV screen. The house was quiet except for the TV and constant smacking of ice cream being consumed by the two in the lounge room. Everything was peaceful.

Well until.

There was a gasp heard inside the house.

"WHO ATE MY ICE CREAM!"

Yoongi sighed,  _So much for some peace._

"OH THAT BOY IS SO DEAD THIS TIME HWAN!"

Yoongi laid back in the couch cushions getting himself comfortable for Mrs. Jeon to come in and give an entire speech of how you're not supposed to touch your food and blah blah blah. Yoongi tunes her out after 10 seconds so he doesn't know the rest. 

"3, 2, 1," 

The door to the lounge room burst open with Mrs. Jeon's usual feral look on her face, "Let me tell you something Mr. Min Yoongi!"

_Tuning out in 3, 2, 1._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty simple? Yes. 
> 
> My eyes hurt, bye.  
> 
> 
> Beautiful? Yes.
> 
> My eyes are healed, hello.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Time to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its more dialogue in this than anything
> 
> let me know if thats a problem for anyone, i'll change up

 

 

"You want to go to the park with Jungkook?" Mr. Jeon repeated.

The man was currently seated in his office chair looking over a pile of papers on his desk with a thin frame of glasses hanging lowly on his nose. Mr. Jeon took off his glasses setting them gently on the wooden desk before sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, sir. I think it would be a great idea for me—Jungkook, I think it would be a great idea for  _Jungkook_ to get out of the house for once in a while. He's always in his room learning new words from that huge dictionary or studying his music notes he should have a break."

Mr. Jeon sat pondering over the suggestion. It would be nice for Jungkook to get out. Jungkook doesn't have many friends and he doesn't want his son to grow up and be one of those kids who just sit in the corner being a hermit. That would be terrible.

The man hummed, "Some fresh air sounds nice."

Yoongi held in the sigh of relief that wanted to escape through his lips, "So does that mean we can go?"

"Sure. Just make sure you make back here before 5 o'clock."

"Gotcha."

Yoongi turned to leave.

"Oh, and Yoongi?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Why did I hear Jungkook screaming upstairs earlier?"

Yoongi froze in place. A cold sweat instantaneously broke out on his pale skin. He didn't expect anyone in the huge home to hear Jungkook's scream of fear. Damn, he wasn't expecting to get interrogated on this. He had to come up with a lie quickly.

"We were playing a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Oh.. well it's this game.. where if you get caught—" Yoongi was trying his best not to sound like he was lying but it was kind of hard when you had to suddenly think of the rules for a game you just made up, "you have to scream aloud. It's called—"  _Think Yoongi, what games do you know have to deal with getting caught_ , "Marco Polo!"

"Marco Polo?" Mr. Jeon repeated slowly questioning the words quietly in his head.

"Yeah, you know what Marco Polo is, right?"

_Please say no!_

"I know  _who_ Marco Polo is, the Italian traveler. I didn't know there was a game for him."

"Of course it is."

"Explain it to me."

_Gotdamnit Mr. Jeon!!_

"Well, this game can be played in a swimming pool, outside, and pretty much anywhere you want right. So first one player has to close their eyes while shouting out 'Marco' while the others players shout out 'Polo' and the person with their eyes close tries to find them. Pretty simple but fun."

Mr. Jeon sat quietly for a second or two before saying, "Sounds dumb, but y'know, young people, these days are into a lot of dumb stuff so who am I to judge. I'm just another old geezer."

Yoongi gave a fake laugh to Mr. Jeon insult to himself to try and lighten the heavy weight that was now on his pounding heart.

"Well let me not keep you waiting. Go have fun."

Yoongi nodded before exiting the room and heading upstairs. Once entering Jungkook's room he found the little one putting on a pair of tennis shoes with a huge smile graced across his features. Jungkook looked up when he heard the door open.

"Did he say yes?"

"Sure did."

"Yay! I can't wait to go!"

"Well let's not wait here, let's go."

 

 

➭

 

 

 

_Where are those idiots?_

Yoongi searched the park for Namjoon and Hoseok but couldn't find either one of them. He was currently sat on a bench by the playground while other children ran and played with their little friends.

Except one child wasn't doing either of that.

Jungkook was sat right beside him watching all the little children play. He looked like he wanted to play too but there was this bit of nervousness in him keeping him seated.

"Jungkook," he called out.

The little one looked up at me, "hm?"

"Why aren't you playing?"

Jungkook looked down at his lap playing with the drawstring of his shorts with a pout, "Because I'm scared."

"Scared? Why are you scared?"

"I don't know."

"Well you have to know." he turned to the boy, "Just go over there and talk to those kids like you would to your friends at school."

"I don't have friends, Yoongi-hyung."

That caused a frown to appear on the older male's features. He thought for sure Jungkook would have friends. The boy was going to be the heir of his father's company and the Jeons were pretty known around town, how come nobody was flocking over this boy.

But then again Jungkook is  _only_ 8-years-old. The kids at his school probably don't even know what an heir is.

"Well, you can make some today."

It was Jungkook's turn to frown, "What do you mean?"

"Don't ask just follow."

Yoongi got up from the bench with Jungkook following behind eventually and they both walked to the playground. They stopped in front of it watching as more and more kids played in the dirt, or even started eating it, and went down the slides in a hurry.

Yoongi looked around for someone who looked suitable for Jungkook to play with. He spotted a little boy by himself on a swing looking very lonesome.

Perfect.

"Hey Jungkook, why don't you go over to that little boy on the swings. He looks very lonely over there and I think your company will cheer him up."

Jungkook looked at the boy on the swing with a frown. He didn't want anybody to be lonely.

The little one nodded slowly as he walked over to the swings. As he approached the other he noticed scratches and scars on the other's knees and even a little bruise on the smaller's arm. 

He stopped in front of the boy with a smile, "Hey."

The boy with his very striking blonde wavy hair looked up. He frowned down at Jungkook, "..hey"

"I'm Jungkook."

"Taehyung.." the other answered nervously.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

Taehyung was in a state of shock. People always avoided him. No one in his class would ever want to be around him. Kids would avoid being in groups with him, beside him in line, or even passing him a paper.

This felt so surreal that someone wants to be his friend. 

Plus, he's never seen this kid around before. He didn't look like he went to his school and he for sure didn't look like he came to playground often. The boy's knees were clear of any scars, scrapes, or blemishes unlike his.

He looked almost identical to a porcelain doll with his white skin. Taehyung, on the other hand, had a tan all around since he stayed outside most of the time. 

Then there was Jungkook's perfectly parted hair and haircut. Taehyung's family were pretty poor so he couldn't afford to get a decent haircut like Jungkook's so his hair was always covering his eyes.

_Who is this kid?_

"Yeah.. sure why not."

_Might as well give him a shot._

"Yay!" Jungkook turned around to find Yoongi still standing in the spot he left him, "I made a friend Yoongi-hyung!"

Yoongi gave a thumbs up, "Good, now you and your friend have fun I'll be on the bench."

"Okay."

_That was easier than I thought._

Yoongi made his way back over to the bench to find Hoseok and Namjoon seated there with sandwiches in their hands.

He scoffed when in earshot, "No wonder it took you two so long."

Hoseok swallowed down a bite of his sandwich, "I can't think properly on an empty stomach Yoongs. You know this."

"Yeah yeah." Yoongi said as he sat between the two.

Namjoon finished the rest of his sandwich and one bite and swallowed the rest down with the coke he had on the side. The male burped causing Yoongi to cringe at his repulsive behavior.

"Alright, let's talk about Seokjin."

"Yeah" Hoseok agreed as he took a sip of his sprite, "and the Jeons. I don't know much about either of them."

"Well the Jeons are currently rising in the business world as of right now," Yoongi stated, "Mr. Jeon is really the only decent one. Mrs. Jeon, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. She's as evil as they come."

Namjoon scoffed, "Evil is an understatement. The bitch is the female reincarnation of the devil himself. She's a fucking mastermind of evil plots."

Hoseok hummed as he took in the information, "So Mr. Jeon is the good one and Mrs. Jeon is the bad one."

"Basically." Yoongi clarified.

"Alright, I'm following along. Now tell me about this Seokjin dude."

"He's the son of Chung Sora, she's Mrs. Jeon sister. From what I heard Sora doesn't want anything to do with Seokjin so Mrs. Jeon always take cares of him. I don't see why when all Seokjin does is gets himself back into trouble and each time it's even worse than the last time, but then again Mrs. Jeon just gets him out of trouble by coercing people all around town to get him out the pin."

"Wait, she really does do that?" Hoseok asked a bit shock.

"Hell yeah. I say she better stop now because if word gets out about her doing that Mr. Jeon business would be ruined."

"Especially since they are still pretty small and impressionable." Yoongi added.

"So does she convince people by just threats alone or does she sweet-talk them."

Namjoon shrugged, "I don't know and I honestly couldn't care. All I know is that she can get her way with a snap of her fingers."

"That's crazy."

"Which is why I don't want Yoongi in that house with them."

"Why are you so obsessed with me staying there?!" Yoongi snapped, tired of Namjoon's pestering.

"Because Seokjin got some drugs coming in and I want tabs on it!"

Some of the parents at the park turned their heads at the outburst but just dismissed it as teenagers being teenagers.

Yoongi glared at Namjoon, "Really? This is all because you want to sell some dumb drugs? Gosh, just when I was starting to think you were caring about me."

"B-but," Namjoon sputtered as he tried to form words, "I do care about you it's just that this very important."

"How?" Yoongi snapped, "Give me a good reason as to why it is important."

Namjoon took a deep breath, "I heard when Seokjin got released that he and Mrs. Jeon were getting involved with some serious Yakuza dealers that are starting to expand out in Seoul. I don't know exactly what they're doing with the Yakuza but if we did know we could really bring her and him down."

"Why didn't you just say all that shit at first? Gosh, Namjoon, sometimes I wonder where your damn brain is."

"Hey!" the male retorted.

"But how will Yoongs be able to find out the information? It's not like Mrs. Jeon and Seokjin are going to just hand it over." Hoseok asked before the two of his friends could argue.

"He'll spy on them. Yoongi can follow them around and eavesdrop on conversations between the two."

Yoongi frowned, "Easier said than done."

"Don't worry me and Hobi will help."

"I will?"

"Yeah, doesn't your father work at that electronic store?"

"Yeah.."

"We can get some those hidden voice recorders and place them all throughout the Jeons house and listen in on the conversations."

Yoongi punched Namjoon in the arm, "Bitch this ain't spy kids. Be realistic."

Namjoon rubbed his sore arm with a pout, "I was being realistic."

"How about Yoongi just spy on them first and see if he catches anything then he can get back to us with any information and we'll go from there. Simple."

Yoongi sighed, "Yeah, whatever."

"Then it's a plan."

"Hopefully this doesn't come back and kick us in  the ass because if it does I will not hesitate to kick either of your asses."

"Oh, let me not forget to give you our numbers." Namjoon piped up.

Hoseok scoffed, "That's if I can remember mine."

"Don't try, you might fry your brain."

"Fuck you Joon, or should I say GOD OF DESTRUCTION!"

"Oh you wanna go there yOU FA--"

"Yoongi-hyung Yoongi-hyung!"

Before Namjoon could finish his insult Jungkook came running over to the trio with his hand tightly laced with his new friend.

"Can Taehyungie come over for a sleepover?"

Yoongi looked over at the boy beside Jungkook. There was little to no expression on the boy's face whatsoever. Then he looked over at Jungkook, who was smiling brightly with no care in the world. He didn't know whether to say no or yes. Jungkook looked happy but his "friend" was the complete opposite.

But then again he couldn't find himself to say no to Jungkook's cute smiling face.

_Whoa Yoongs! You can't be thinking like that._

"Sure, why not."

"Yay! You heard that Taehyungie? We're gonna have a sleepover."

"Yes, I heard that." the little one spoke up.

Namjoon nudged Yoongi, "You're not so bad at this nanny thing. Why don't you come back home and take care of me?"

Yoongi elbowed the younger in the side as hard as he could still keeping a straight face, "I suggest you close it before I make you."

"No problemo."

"Good."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"But seriously you make a good nanny—OW!" 

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and if the spacing of the paragraphs looks weird just let me know. I tried some new with the format and idk if it looks normal.

 

 

“Jungkook, sweetie, you know how I feel about you bringing home new friends, right?”

“Yes mommy but Taehyungie is my first friend who’s around my age. Yoongi-hyung was my first friend who wasn’t my age and sometimes it’s hard to play with him because he’s too old.”

Mrs. Jeon frowned, “Play? Now when have you had time to pla—“

“Oh don’t worry about that Mrs. Jeon. Anyways I thought allowing a friend over with Jungkook was a good idea because like he said earlier this is one of his first friends around his age. The boy should be allowed to have friends, right? You wouldn’t want your son to be that one lonely weird kid who sits in the back of class whispering to himself when he grows up do you? Cause the ones who do that are most likely to become serial killers,” Yoongi stepped closer to the woman, “and you don’t want the Jeon family to be known for having a serial killing son, do you?”

“Of course not!” the woman exclaimed as she stepped away from Yoongi terrifying aura.

“Good, now if you don't mind we’ll be heading upstairs now.”

Yoongi patted both of the boys on the back gesturing for them to start walking. Mrs. Jeon stayed by the front door with a frown on her face as she shook her head and headed out the door. Yoongi turned around briskly at the door closing and quickly walked to it, “You two go have fun or something I have to do something.”

They both nodded and headed to Jungkook’s room.

When Yoongi got to the front door he stopped in front of it contemplating what he should do next. He would just open it but something told him not to. Mrs. Jeon could be standing right there and catch him trying to spy on her.

He sighed and got on his tippy toes to look through the peephole. When he was finally able to get his eye up to the hole he saw two figures outside standing by a black car on the curb. It looked like Mrs. Jeon and Seokjin.

He took a deep breath as he opened the door only to a crack so he could hear what they were saying.

_"...have the stuff?"_

_"Don't ask stupid questions like that, Seokjin. You know how much that..."_

_"Y-yes, sir."_

Yoongi frowned as he looked through the crack at hearing the familiar voice. A heavy set man with messy hair that hung over his dark shades brought a suitcase up to the window.

_"You know what to do with it. Don't disappoint me, okay? Because next time your dear aunt here won't be able to bail you out again. Have a nice day you two."_

And with that, the pristine black car sped off down the street and out of sight. Yoongi quickly but cautiously closed the door and ran back upstairs before he was caught.

When he entered Jungkook's room he found the boy and his new friend in the process of making origami. Jungkook looked rather pleased with his creation while Taehyung, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to set the piece of paper on fire with just a glare.

Taehyung looked up at Yoongi with a frown, "This isn't fun."

Yoongi shrugged, "Sorry kid but Jungkook doesn't have toys like other kids would."

"What kind of kid doesn't have toys?"

"A kid like Jungkook."

Yoongi went and sat on the bed with a sigh as he thought back to the man in the car. It was no doubt he recognized him. Shit, who didn't.

Bang Si-hyuk, or as they call him on the streets, Hitman Bang. He's one of the most notorious drug dealers known throughout Seoul. He'll do just about anything to get what he wants either that be blackmailing big businesses, kidnapping gang leaders, or even killing his own men. Rumor has it he killed his second man in command just to get with the man's wife.

To say Yoongi was afraid of that man was an understatement. The day he runs into Hitman Bang will be the day he would say goodbye to this cruel world. The man would without a doubt just kill Yoongi right there on the point for just looking at him.

Just the thought of it made a shiver run down his back.

But what Yoongi doesn't quite understand is why would Namjoon say Seokjin and Mrs. Jeon was getting involved with the Yakuza. If Yoongi was sure about one thing it was that Hitman Bang was no Yakuza.

Jeez, this was all too confusing. He'll have to call Namjoon and Hoseok later on when he gets the chance.

He turned his attention back to the boys who were still folding paper into little figures. Jungkook was happily demonstrating how to fold the paper to Taehyung who was paying close attention to every fold Jungkook made.

This made a small smile appear on Yoongi's face. He doesn't know why but seeing Jungkook happy with another kid and actually enjoying himself brought a comforting feel to Yoongi. It was hard to explain but right now he didn't worry much about it and enjoyed the sight before him.

It was so.. damn.. adorable.

Yoongi wiped the little smile off his face as he slowly regained his composure. Just as he did that Taehyung groaned as he threw his paper on the floor, "I'm done playing this stupid game with you Jungkook. It's not even rewarding or fun. Let's play another game."

"It's not really a ga—"

"I wanna play another game!" Taehyung shouted as crossed his arms with a pout.

Jungkook frantically looked around his room for some type of entertainment for Taehyung but as expected he couldn't find anything suitable for the other kid. Jungkook looked up at Yoongi for an answer.

Yoongi stood up from the bed, "Hm, how about you two play hide and go seek. This house is big enough for it."

Taehyung's eyes flew open as he hopped up on both his feet, "Yeah, let's play that Jungkook!"

Jungkook stood up but with a frown on his face, "What's hide and go seek?"

Taehyung stared at the boy in shock, "You don't know what hide and go seek is?!"

The ravenette shook his head.

"Dude, you're missing out. Hide and go seek is the best."

"How do you play it?"

"Well first someone has to be it. The person who is it has to count to whatever number they want as long as it's not below 10 while the other players hide. When the person who is it is done counting they have to try and find all the players. But there will always be a base where the players can go to be safe from the person who is it. If the players make it to the base without the person it catching them they win but if they get caught they'll lose. But you have to touch me in order for me to be caught, got it?"

"Yup."

Yoongi nodded, "Damn kid that was one good explanation."

Taehyung smiled to himself, "What, did that help you learn how to play hide and go seek too?"

Yoongi scoffed, "Please kid, I've been playing hide and go seek before you were even born."

"That may be true but that doesn't mean you're any good."

"Sounds like you're trying to challenge me."

"And if I was you weren't going to be up to the challenge anyway."

Yoongi raised an eyebrow down at the kid. This one sure had a mouth on him. He shook his head as he headed over to the door. "You're right because I have to go and make a phone call. Have fun and please whatever you do do not hide in Mr. Jeon's office or the Jeons' bedroom." Yoongi patted both boys on the head before exiting the room.

Taehyung rolled his eyes as he turned back to Jungkook, "I don't like that guy. What is he your brother or something?"

Jungkook shook his head, "He's my nanny."

"Nanny? I thought they were only women."

Jungkook shrugged.

"Whatever let's start playing."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that ending was trash but so is life.
> 
> What's you guys favorite song off the album?
> 
> I can't pick between Love Maze or Pluto.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some drama to go down?? Cause ima let y'all know rn you're going to get fucked.

 

 

 

"Wait, so they aren't involved with the Yakuza?"

Yoongi sighed, "Isn't that what I just said?"

"But that doesn't make any sense though. Why would Bang work with someone like Seokjin? The guy is nothing but a troublemaker."

Yoongi shrugged but soon realized that Namjoon wouldn't be able to see him doing it so he just sighed again, "Hell if I know."

There was a moment of silence before Namjoon spoke again, "Well from what you've told me it seems like Bang has worked with Seokjin in the past. The fact that he said 'your aunt won't be able to bail you out again' is pretty reassuring."

"All that tells us is that Mrs. Jeon constantly bails out Seokjin. That's not saying much."

"That's where you're wrong. When Bang said 'again' that lets us know that Seokjin must be getting into some really deep shit this time. Yes, Mrs. Jeon might have a lot of power because she's married to Mr. Jeon but that doesn't mean she's invincible. Whatever Seokjin is about to do with that suitcase just might land him in a federal prison."

"Mm," Yoongi hummed as he thought it over. This could be a really good bust if he knew what was in that suitcase. But that would be hard considering Seokjin already freaks him out and he'll like to stay as far away from the guy as possible but if he does this he can get rid of him and Mrs. Jeon. It would be like a 2-in-1 DVD deal.

His attention was caught when Seokjin and Mrs. Jeon came walking back into the house. That caused a frown to appear on Yoongi's face. He would have thought these two had already come inside. What could they possibly still be doing outside?

Yoongi eyes shot down to the black suitcase in Seokjin's hand when they got closer. He tried not to make it obvious with his staring but the contents of the case were making him curious.

As the pair walked by Yoongi, who was occupying the wall phone, they both gave him a curious look. Mrs. Jeon frowned, "Do not run up the phone bill with your calls." she said before walking off into the kitchen leaving Seokjin with Yoongi.

Seokjin was about to walk away but stopped himself and turned around to Yoongi with a devilish smirk on his face, "Yoongi.."

Yoongi looked the older male up and down with a scowl present, "...yeah?"

"You think you're so smart don't you?"

That caused a bit of panic to arise within Yoongi. He couldn't quite think of what the hell Seokjin was talking about but from how the man was looking at him he knew it wasn't good.

"Well yeah, I think everyone thinks they're smart," he replied flatly.

Seokjin chuckled, "See you do have a smart mouth but that's not what I meant," he narrowed his eyes down at Yoongi, "I know about your friends sneaking into the house."

Shock was obviously present on Yoongi's face at the newfound information. Seokjin noticed Yoongi's shock and started to laugh as he stepped closer to Yoongi with a grin wide on his face, "Don't look so alarmed, _Yoongi-hyung_ I haven't told the Jeons about it, yet."

Yoongi's grip on the phone tightened at Seokjin's intimidating aura.

"But if you don't want me to rat you out I suggest you tell Namjoon to mind his fucking business. That sound good?"

...

"Good." the man said when there was no reply. He gave Yoongi a wink before turning and finally leaving.

Yoongi's heart was beating at 100 mph after he left. He knew Seokjin was bad news but the guy just left Yoongi with his brain leaking out of his ass. 

He slowly put the phone back up to his ear, "U-uh.. Namjoon, we're going to need to cancel the whole exposing plan."

"Hell no! Just because that asshole said some measly ass threats doesn't mean we have to stop."

"Well, Namjoon I'll have you know that I value having a job that pays me 60 dollars an hour. I won't risk that because of you. Sorry."

 _Beeep_.

Namjoon couldn't believe it. He groaned as he placed the phone back on the wall. He had no idea what to do now. Yoongi was his only way of knowing what Seokjin was up to but now he's quit on him.

He tried to think of something—which wasn't his strongest attribute—of a way he could still find out what Seokjin was doing.

Then that's when it hit him.

A wide grin spread across his face as his marvelous plan came together. This was for sure going to work.

He didn't have a doubt in his mind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ik it was short but so are little people, and penises.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like VKook but it plays a big part in this story, so yeaaaa.

 

 

It had been a month since Jungkook had become friends with Taehyung. Since then Taehyung had been over every day after school to see Jungkook. The little boy didn't want to admit it but he actually liked spending time with Jungkook. It was better hanging out with him than his other friends who just push him around all the time.

Taehyung would never have thought he would be friends with a kid like Jungkook. They were complete opposites but got along so well.

Plus being friends with Jungkook had its pros. Whenever Taehyung brought his homework over Jungkook would help him, and by help, he means give him all the answers. Taehyung never thought he'd see the day his grades would go up.

Another pro was all the good food they ate. Whenever Yoongi didn't feel like cooking—which he was terrible at—he would take them out with Mrs. Jeon's credit card to restaurants that Taehyung had never eaten at. He'll be lying to himself if he said he hadn't gained a little weight over the past month.

Just now both boys were sitting at the kitchen table with both of their homework papers out and working diligently, well Jungkook was. Taehyung was just sitting there looking at his homework hoping that the answers would just fly out the paper. He couldn't ask Jungkook for answers because Yoongi told him that asking for answers just makes you more stupid, which was stupid. It doesn't make you more stupid it actually just leaves you at the same knowledge level, right? Whatever it was Taehyung didn't care he just wanted answers.

Taehyung leaned down on the table cradling his head in his arms as he watched Jungkook write down numbers at the speed of lightning.

He huffed a breath, "How do you know the answers so fast?"

Jungkook halted his writing to look down at his friend with a smile, "I don't know I'm just smart."

Taehyung rolled his eyes at that, "Such a logical answer."

Jungkook shrugged and turned back to his paper filling in the answers in quick succession.

Just as Taehyung turned back to his paper Jungkook placed his pencil down on the table and started to pack his stuff back into his bookbag, "I'm done."

"I can see that."

"You should finish your homework Taehyung."

Taehyung sat up with a shake of his head, "I rather do it later. Let's go play your nanny's Wii."

Jungkook shook his head, "But you have homework to finish."

"So," the boy got up from the chair and headed to the lounge with Jungkook following quickly behind to catch up but the boy soon tripped over his own feet and fell face first into the wooden floors.

Jungkook was silent for second as he tried to assess what happened then out of nowhere all the pain was rushing to his face and before he knew it tears were rushing out his eyes. Taehyung rushed over to his crying friend and crouched down on the floor to lift the boy up, "Hey hey it's ok. It was just a little fall."

Taehyung tried wiping some of the tears from his friend's reddened face but the tears just wouldn't stop coming.

"I-It hurts," the boy sobbed.

Taehyung was in a panic. Jungkook was crying so loud he would be able to wake Yoongi up from his nap, so he did the only thing that made sense.

He wrapped the boy in a warm hug squeezing him tightly to his chest and rubbing his back soothingly, "Stop crying ok. It makes me.. sad. Alright?"

Jungkook sniffles and tears ceased as he reciprocated the hug. This felt strangely good. Taehyung never showed emotions let alone show this side of caring for someone else.

Taehyung continued to hug his friend until he knew for sure the boy was ok. He released him and stood up from the floor with Jungkook's hand interlocked with his.

"You ok?"

Jungkook nodded with a huge smile on his face, "Yup, thank you Taehyungie."

Taehyung shrugged as he pulled Jungkook to the lounge room, "It was nothing. Now are you ready to get your butt handed to you in Just Dance?"

"You wish you could beat me. Yoongi-hyung can't even beat me."

"Well, that's because Yoongi is a dummy."

"Yoongi-hyung is not a dummy."

"Yes, he is."

"No, he's not."

Taehyung rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm not going to argue with you over that. Let's just play."

"Prepare to eat your dust!"

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

Next week the boys were at the same park they met each other at. Yoongi was sat at a nearby bench busily playing a game on his new phone that he recently bought with the money Mr. Jeon paid him with while the boys were playing in a sandbox making their sandcastles as big as possible. Jungkook was proving to have some difficulty with his while Taehyung had no problems whatsoever.

"I guess there is something I'm better at than you." the blonde haired boy said smugly.

Jungkook frowned as he concentrated harder on trying to make his sandcastle stay up without falling over. Taehyung chuckled watching his friend struggle, "Y'know the secret to making a sandcastle is using water. It makes the sand stick together."

Jungkook looked up with disbelief in his eyes, "Is that why you have a water bottle behind your back?"

"Maybe.. anyways I'll go to the bathroom and fill it back up so you can make your sandcastle."

"Okay."

Taehyung left and headed to the outdoor bathroom that was at the park leaving Jungkook to sit in the sandbox running the sand through his fingers. As Jungkook played aimlessly in the sand he was soon joined by two other kids who were blocking the sunlight. He looked up to find a boy who was way too big for his size and another one with striking red hair both frowning down at him.

"Who are you?" the one with red hair asked with a sneer.

Jungkook smiled up at the two, "I'm Jungkook, who are you two?"

The bigger boy grabbed Jungkook by his neatly parted hair and yanked it upward causing the boy to whine in pain, "That's not important, what's important is that you're in _our_ sandbox taking up all the space."

"And we don't take kind of people using our stuff."

Jungkook hissed as his hair was pulled again, "S-stop!"

"You must be new around here or something? Every kid at this park knows not to get in our sandbox unless they want to get cracked."

"Guess we have to teach you a lesson so you won't do it again." the big one raised his hand that wasn't gripping Jungkook's hair into the air with it balled up to a fist. Just as he was about to bring it down a splash of cold water came running down his head. The boy let go in a fury and turned to the culprit to find Taehyung standing with a frown deep upon his face.

"Back away from the rich kid."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at Taehyung, "Oh will you looky here. Taehyung goes missing for a month and now he comes back trying to save some loser. Wow, you really let yourself go man."

"Shut up Luwon, Jungkook is my friend and I won't let you and Humpty Dumpty over here hurt him."

The big one growled, "It's not Humpty Dumpty, it's Hyunshik."

"I don't care what your name is you pig. Now back away from Jungkook."

"And if we don't?"

Taehyung smirked, "Then you will have to answer to him." he pointed behind the boys to where Yoongi was standing over them menacingly.

The two boys shook in fear as they stared up at Yoongi.

"You two better run along before I give you a good beating for messing Kookie over there."

"Y-yes sir!" the two boys ran away as quickly as their feet would take them.

Taehyung walked over to Jungkook and leaned down to smooth the boy's hair down back into its original style, "You ok?"

"Yup, thanks to Taehyungie."

"Pssh, please, it was really all Yoongi's help. I couldn't fight off those two myself."

Jungkook pulled his friend down into a hug, "It doesn't matter who did what. As long as you defended me is all that matters."

Taehyung's heart warmed at that as he tightened his arms around his friend, "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right."

The two stayed in each other's embrace before Yoongi cleared his throat and pointed to an ice cream truck down the street, "Wanna get some?"

Taehyung pulled Jungkook up with him and didn't waste a second to grab the other's hand, "Is that even a question? Of course, we want some ice cream."

"We?" Yoongi asked with a smile.

"Yes, we, as in me and Jungkook. Now let's stop chit chatting and get going before the truck leaves."

Yoongi chuckled, "Okay Mr. Bossy."

Jungkook and Taehyung walked hand in hand beside Yoongi to the ice cream truck. They didn't let go of each other's hands even when they got their ice cream. Yoongi couldn't help but think the two were cute.

_Gosh, these two were cute._

Yoongi sighed to himself. Damn these kids.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a big fluff


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some underage kissing just so you know and it is with two of the same age so no molesty things are happening here.

 

 

_Tap!_

Jimin turned his head toward the window in the corner of his room with a frown. He stared at it for a few seconds to make sure he wasn't crazy or hearing things before turning his head back to the drawing on his desk but not before snapping it back to the window once there was another noise, "What the.."

Jimin placed the colored pencil in his hand down on the desk before getting up to stalk toward the window. This reminded him of those horrible horror movies Hoseok made him watch a long time ago to scare him. He had to admit it did scare him when the protagonist is walking toward a sound and then they round the corner and get murdered brutally or scared by a dumb boyfriend or animal.

But it's the middle of the day he has nothing to worry about, right?

Once he makes it close to the window he flinches when a rock comes in contact with the glass. He quickly opens the window to see what psycho is throwing rocks only to be meant with Hoseok standing at the bottom with a pile of rocks in his left hand and a small rock between his right index finger and thumb.

"Hoseok what the hell?" he whispers yells down at the other.

A grin spreads over the older's face as he drops the rocks down onto the ground, "Jiminie let me in."

Jimin sighed with a facepalm slapping so hard on his face to leave a handprint, "You're so cliche. Throwing rocks at my window, really?"

"Well I wouldn't have to be if your mom wasn't such a stuck up—" Hoseok stops himself from saying anything rude about the younger's mother and continues with clearing his throat, "just let me in."

Jimin sighed once again before closing the window and heading downstairs. He snuck past his mom who was busy drinking tea in the living room to head for the kitchen where Hoseok was to be surely standing outside the back door. The boy had a ridiculously cute smile on his face as Jimin neared the door causing him to smile back because c'mon, who can resist that smile. He slides the door open as quietly as he can to let Hoseok in but before he can even close it he's being wrapped in a huge bearhug.

"H-Hoseok wait," he tries to break free from the embrace but when it comes down to coddling Hoseok is unstoppable.

"I missed you so much Chimmy." he squeezes the boy tightly as he rubs his face in the other's neck relishing in the sweet scent that's Jimin, "It's hard being away from you for so long."

Just as Jimin was about to reply his mother calls him from the living room, "Jimin, what are you doing?"

He panics for a second as he removes himself from Hoseok, "Uh.." he looks over at the overflowing trashcan, "just taking out the trash thats all."

"When you're done doing that bring me my phone off the kitchen counter."

"Ok!"

Jimin went and took out the trash then afterwards got his mother's phone and brought it to her. Once that was done he headed back to the kitchen where he found Hoseok eating one of the apples out of their fruit bowl on the counter. Jimin sighed as he neared, "Come on let's head upstairs."

He grabbed the older by his arm and snuck him past his mother who was busy chatting on the phone and to the staircase. They were halfway up the stairs until something of Mrs. Park's conversation perked Hoseok's attention.

_"Oh Jiyeon and Seokjin are really getting into some serious this time. She told me all about her meeting Hitman Bang and how scary he was. I don't know what Jiyeon has gotten herself into but gangs and drugs are not my cup of tea."_

Jimin poked Hoseok in the side, "Why are you just standing there? Move."

Hoseok stopped his eavesdropping and headed up the stairs to Jimin's room which he was _very_ familar with. Soon as they stepped through the door Jimin pounced the older onto the bed and stradled him on either side so he couldn't move. Hoseok's apple was long gone on the floor allowing him to grab hold of the younger's hips, "Someone is pretty eager hm?"

"Shut up." Jimin leaned down to connect his lips with Hoseok's tasting the apple the older just eaten. They hadn't kissed since the last time they saw each other so this was well needed. Jimin hungrily kissed Hoseok like it was his last and the older couldn't help but cooperate as he kissed back while licking and biting and sucking leaving the younger gasping for air.

But he had to stop himself short when a thought crossed his mind.

He pulled Jimin off of him with a string of saliva the only thing keeping them together, "Wait."

Jimin huffed a breath, "What?"

"What was your mom talking about on the phone?"

Jimin frowned as he sat up on Hoseok's lap, "What, why?"

"Because it's important."

"More important than me kissing your face off?"

Hoseok scoffed, "I think you got that mixed up. I'll be the one kissing _your_ face off."

"Really? Then I guess you better prove it.." Jimin leant down to capture Hoseok's lips again but the older stopped him.

"No kisses until you tell me what your mom was talking about."

Jimin groaned with a cross of his arms, "She was talking about Mrs. Jeon. Recently Mrs. Jeon and Seokjin have started some drug trafficking business with Hitman Bang. From what I've heard from my mom she says it's some heroin their dealing with."

Hoseok would have never thought it would be this easy to find out what Seokjin was doing. He was thinking him and Namjoon would have to come up with this whole miraculous plan or something but thank god Jimin's mom is such good friends with Mrs. Jeon. Oh, he can't wait to tell Namjoon about this.

"Now that you know can we kiss again?"

Hoseok smiled up at his cute pouting not-yet-boyfriend and squeezed his hips, "Of course baby."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a timeskip coming up and I'm excited asF for it because everyone will able to grow up and bloop bloop pEW.


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence

 

 

This might not be the smartest idea Namjoon has come up with but it was the only thing he had left. He had to find out what Seokjin was doing with Hitman Bang. Hoseok wasn't helping in the slightest because he was too busy hugging up all on Jimin to actually provide any information anyways. You know what they say if you want something you have to do yourself.

That's why he's currently at the park looking for a certain little boy. He's come to this park every single day for the past month and hasn't seen the boy yet. He knew he was getting desperate but it was the only thing left.

Just as the sun was setting and Namjoon got ready to leave he couldn't help but notice some bigger kids picking on a smaller one in a sandbox. Namjoon knew it wasn't his business but he hated when people picked on others smaller than them. It was just shown as being weak to him so he walked over to the sandbox to check things out.

"Why don't we just beat him up Hyunshik? Maybe then he'll finally realize that this sandbox doesn't belong to him."

"You might be right Luwon. It seems telling this idiot to scram isn't gonna work."

Namjoon cleared his throat catching all the boys attention. The two little boys who were picking looked up at Namjoon with nothing but pure fear in their eyes.

"Aw, this isn't fair! Taehyung always has older brothers to protect him!" Luwon shouted as he ran away as fast as he could with Hyunshik following quickly behind him.

Taehyung sighed as he got out of the sandbox dusting his clothes off. All he wanted was to come to the park, sit in the sandbox, and just relax but oh God forbid Taehyung to have any time to himself. He's a child for crying out loud. This is not supposed to be happening to him. Now he regrets ever leaving Jungkook's house. He looked up to find Namjoon staring right down at him. With a grimace, Taehyung crossed his arms, "What are you looking at?"

Namjoon chuckled as he crouched down to be at eye-level with Taehyung. After all this time of coming back and forth to the park every day, he finally found the boy. Nothing was going to get in the way of this plan now.

"Look, kid, I need you to do me a favor."

"I don't know you to do favors."

"But actually you do. Remember you saw me at the park when you met that other kid."

"No, I don't. Just because you're Yoongi-nanny's boyfriend doesn't mean that I know you."

That comment caused Namjoon's eye to twitch. He already had to deal with Jaebum and Jackson teasing him about Yoongi and now a little kid. The kid barely even knew him and was already teasing him.

"I'm not his boyfriend," he said through gritted teeth, "Now listen, kid, before I get angry. There's a guy who lives with the Jeons, his name is Seokjin and I need you to find a suitcase of his for me. There's something very important in it and I will need you to report back to me what it is. Got that?"

Taehyung looked Namjoon up and down with a frown, "What's in it for me?"

"I got some candy."

The little boy rolled his eyes, "You're going to have to do better than some candy."

Namjoon sighed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out twenty dollars before handing it over to Taehyung, "Is that enough for ya?"

With a huge grin on his face, Taehyung took the money with a nod, "Pleasure doing business with ya. No worries I'll find out what's in that suitcase."

"Okay and when you do just go to Yoongi and ask him could you guys go to the park. Then tell him to call me that way I can meet up with you guys."

"Gotcha."

 

 

 

  
➭

 

 

 

  
"Mr. Jeon I have such good news, sir."

The man turned to where his assistant just entered his office to find the woman with a few papers in her hand. The woman rushed over to his desk spreading the papers out much to Mr. Jeon's distaste, "Mori you know how much I hate messes. Could you please remove—"

"The executives over in America signed the deal to expand the company. You're gonna be big sir!"

It took the man a few seconds to process all this before he was upright on his feet and snatching the papers off his desk to take a look at them making sure to read each word carefully. Mori watched expectantly as her boss read the paper. She couldn't wait to see his reaction when he finally found out that his business would be going international.

Mr. Jeon placed the papers down on his desk with his mouth agape and a lost look on his face, "T-This is.. this is.."

"Amazing." Mori finished for him.

The man nodded his head furiously, "I can't believe it. I really pulled it off I did it."

"I can believe it, sir. You're always working so hard and making sure everything is in order this was soon to come. This was well-deserved sir." the woman praised.

Mr. Jeon sent his trademark bunny smile her way, "Thank you, Mori. I really appreciate it."

"No problem sir. So what are you going to do now?"

"There's only one thing to do. We take over the city."

 

 

 

  
➭

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Jungkook where's Taehyung?"

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders, "He just came back from the park but I don't know where he is in the house," he answered as before continuing back on his homework. Yoongi was about to get up to go find Taehyung but when he saw Seokjin and a couple of his hoodlum friends walking behind him past the kitchen he rethought his decision. He did _not_ want to run into him. Taehyung was probably walking around the house being nosy again he'll be ok.

Speaking of Taehyung he was doing just that. The little boy was currently upstairs in Seokjin's room rummaging through the drawers and under the bed. He didn't think it would be this hard to find a suitcase but jeez he's been up here for at least 10 minutes and found nothing. Taehyung sighed as he scanned over the room again for a sign of a suitcase. He looked in every place there was to hide stuff. Just as Taehyung was about to rummage through Seokjin's things again the door opened revealing the man and two other guys behind him, "Of course I got the stuff I'll show yo—"

The man stopped mid-sentence when he saw the mess his room was in. Clothes were scattered everywhere, drawers were pulled out of the dresser and were laid out on the floor, and his mattress was off the bed. He brought his eyes down to Taehyung who was standing like a deer caught in headlights.

There was so much anger boiling in him. His entire room was wrecked. Everything was a big mess. Not being able to control his anger Seokjin stalked over to Taehyung grabbing the boy up by his shirt lifting him off the floor effortlessly, "What the fuck were you doing in here?!"

Taehyung struggled to speak as he thrashed in Seokjin's hold. The older grunted when the child kicked him in the chest. With only using a little bit of strength he threw the child onto the floor roughly before pressing his shoe down on the boy's head, "Start blabbing before I crush your tiny fucking head." he threatened ignoring the tears that spilled from the child.

One of the men stepped forward, "Seokjin it's not that big of a deal. He's just a chil—"

Seokjin glared at the man shutting him up instantly, "I don't give a fuck if he is a child. This little brat was looking for something and I'm going to find out what it is." the man turned his attention back to Taehyung glaring holes into the boy's head as he applied more pressure forcing more hot tears out of the kid. Taehyung cried out in pain as he struggled to move.

"I said talk!"

The little boy sobbed as his head ached from pain, "I-I was looking f-for the suitcase."

"Why?!"

"It was Yoongi's friend.." he cried out, "he told me to."

There was nothing but silence in the room except for the constant sniffles and sobs from Taehyung. Seokjin nodded as he removed his foot from Taehyung's head and picked the boy up off the floor. The child shuddered from fear as he continued to cry. Seokjin turned to his men behind him, "Bring me Yoongi."

The two nodded as they left the room to retrieve the boy. Seokjin patted Taehyung on the head with a small smile on his face, "Thanks for the help you can go now."

Taehyung hesitated for a second before dashing out the room and down the stairs to where he passed by Yoongi who was struggling in the two men's hold, "H-Hey what did you assholes do to Taehyung?! I swear to god if you fuckers did something to him I'll fuck both of you up!"

They ignored Yoongi as they continued to drag the boy up the stairs regardless of his protests. When Yoongi realized they were heading to Seokjin room he went into a panic. He started to struggle even more and thrashed in their hold but it was no use as the men pulled him into the room. There stood Seokjin in the center of the room with the most sadistic smile Yoongi had ever seen and a syringe in his hand.

"Close the door and pin him down on the bed."

The men did just as Seokjin instructed all the while with Yoongi struggling, "Let me go!" he shouted as they pinned him down on his front against the bed.

Seokjin walked over to the bed twirling the syringe around without a care in the world, "You know Yoongi I warned you. I told you to tell Namjoon to mind his business but no that bastard has to go and get a child to snoop around my room."

"W-What? I had nothing to do with that!"

"Stop lying! You and him are close I know you had to be in on thi—"

"No, I wasn't you fucking dumb piece of shit! Namjoon thought of all of this himself it has nothing to do with—" before Yoongi could finish he was struck on the back of his head by one of Seokjin's men putting him a daze and shutting him up quickly.

Seokjin bent down to meet Yoongi's unfocused gaze, "I fucking warned you Yoongi now you have to pay. Since you want to be so nosy I'll show you what was in that suitcase."

Seokjin brought the syringe into Yoongi's view swaying it in his face before reaching down for Yoongi's left arm. The pale skin contrasted beautifully along with his tan color but that soon would all change with a simple injection from the syringe in his hand. Seokjin looked over Yoongi's skin for the perfect place to inject the substance and once he found the vein an evil little grin spread over his lips.

"Say goodbye to your once not-so-perfect life Yoongi. Because now it's gonna get even more fucked up than before."

_Schk!_

"Arghhhhh!" Yoongi screamed as Seokjin sank the needle into his skin injecting whatever the hell it was through his veins. The substance was coursing through his body so fast he felt he might get whiplash. His entire body started to feel weird. Every bone and muscle in his body just went lax.. what was this feeling.

Once the syringe was completely empty Seokjin stepped back leaving the needle in the boy's arm as he backed away, "Let him go. Our work here is done."

Soon as the words left the man's mouth he could hear the front door slamming shut. He turned to his men, "You two go hide somewhere. I need to take care of something."

"Got it."

As the men left the room to hide somewhere else in the house Seokjin left the room as well leaving Yoongi in his hazy state to head downstairs where Mr. Jeon was standing by the door. He took a deep breath before putting on a distress expression and rushing over to the man, "Uncle H Uncle H!"

Mr. Jeon sighed as he took off his suit jacket, "What is it Seokjin?"

"It's Yoongi he's doing drugs!"

The man frowned down at the younger, "He's doing what?"

"Hurry come and look!"

Seokjin grabbed the older man by his arm and pulled him up the stairs to his room to find Yoongi splayed out on the floor with the syringe still his arm and a blank expression on his face. This brought a gasp from Mr. Jeon's mouth. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The man walked over to the boy slowly as he inspected the needle while Seokjin stayed by the door watching this all play out with a smile on his face.

Mr. Jeon shook his head as his eyes met with Yoongi's spaced out ones, "How could you? I bring you into my home, pay you a great amount of money, treat you like you're my family, and this is how you repay me. Bringing fucking drugs into my home endangering my son. I thought you would change Yoongi. I really thought bringing you here you change you but.. I was wrong."

Yoongi laid lifelessly on the floor as Mr. Jeon stared down at him disappointingly. He wanted to say something.. just something but the drugs were overpowering his ability to speak. He felt numb all over.. but good at the same time. Everything just felt lighter, he felt lighter. What the hell was happening to him.

"I'm sorry Yoongi but I have no choice but to fire you. I will pay off the rest of your father's debt so you need not to worry about that but you must go. I'll have Seokjin pack up the rest of your stuff for you to leave. It is a pity that you have to go and I know Jungkook will be terribly distraught about this but you brought this upon yourself when you brought drugs here. My business is heading in a new direction and I do not need any distractions like this keeping me from my work." the man sighed as he stepped from the boy, "Farewell Yoongi."

Yoongi watched as Mr. Jeon turned his back and walked out the door. This was it. Everything was over now. No more fancy food, no more fancy clothes, no more fancy anything. It was all being stripped away from him. He wanted to cry or scream just to let out all the emotions bubbling up in him but he couldn't. He wanted to call out to Mr. Jeon and tell him all this wasn't true and that Seokjin did this to him but it was like his lips were glued shut.

He brought his gaze over to Seokjin. That bastard was grinning like the Cheshire cat. This was all his fault. Everything is now ruined because of him.. actually no.. it's not him. It was Namjoon! He couldn't just let it go and give up on what Seokjin was hiding. That selfish asshole really didn't think about anybody but himself.

_Fuck!_

It felt like the walls were closing in on Yoongi. It was starting to become harder to breathe. Every little breath of oxygen he took it felt like more was going out than in.

All he could do was just lay there on the floor wondering what was going to happen next. His father's debt was going to be taken care of but what would that change. He was just gonna go back home and have to deal with the next fiasco his father would start up.

That's when Jungkook crossed his mind. He could see the sad expression on the child's face right now. Jungkook was really going to take this hard. Yoongi didn't want this. He didn't want to leave Jungkook. As much as he hates to admit it he loves spending time with the child.. but now that's all coming to an end.

This was really it.

As the room was becoming gradually darker by the second Yoongi found it hard to keep his eyes open. He tried to fight the sudden drowsiness that was now taking over him but as everything in his sight was now being clouded by darkness he had no choice but to submit to his new fate and let go.

_Fuck my life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I paced this right. I feel like it was rushed :( like i feel like this was all over the place .-. I hope this wasn't shit.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloop bloop we back!
> 
> this chapter is short ig idk but it packs enough information to tell you where we are currently with the story so enjoy :)

* * *

 

 

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

As the clock continued to perform its unabating rhythm proving how slow time was passing by and how it seemed to not be letting up in the slightest Jungkook found himself quite disinterested as he maintains to keep his posture perfect and formal while his face remained stoic leaving nothing but a good impression on the businessmen before him.

This was pretty routine for him.

He would be invited-more like forced-to attend his father's meetings with important executives from all over the world to discuss franchising and enlarging their businesses. Jungkook would plead and beg his father to leave him out of these meetings but the man insisted he come. Said it would be very educational for him to frequent the meetings because he was soon going to take over his father's business. In all honesty, Jungkook didn't want to take over the business. He's still young and wants to experience the world and what it has to offer. But he knows he doesn't really have a choice. He knew that ever since he was a child.

Refusing to let a sigh slip past his lips Jungkook's eyes trailed back up to the clock on the wall opposite of him. 11:50 it read. They would soon be out of here. He could metaphorically taste the saccharine pastries that awaited him at his favorite bakery. It was against the "rules" his father decided to establish after finding him snacking on several donuts in the middle of the night to eat any kind of sweets or desserts whatsoever. Again, his father said it was something along the educational line. As a businessman, you're not supposed to gain any weight, apparently. You have to keep your image intact so that meant no sweets. But Jungkook didn't care. He craved sweets after these meetings. They left him drained and done for the day. Of course, he should treat himself to something sweet to bring back all the energy he lost sitting with tedious businessmen all day.

When the clock struck 12 Jungkook hopped out of his seat at the speed of lightning and bid all the men farewell before rushing for the door. But before he could get his hand on the doorknob his father's deep voice interrupted.

"Jungkook."

The boy shuddered at his father's commanding voice. Cursing internally to himself he spun around to meet his father's stony eyes boring holes into his, "Sir?"

"Where are you rushing off to?"

"Home." he lied a bit too quickly making it more easy for his father to see right through his lie.

Mr. Jeon raised an eyebrow as he got up from his chair to walk over to his son. All the men in the room watched expectantly of what the man was going to do.

"You weren't going home." his father said already onto his son's dishonesty, "You were going to that bakery to see that abominable model friend of yours weren't you?"

Jungkook visibly winced at his father's accuracy. The man could read right through him almost as if he was transparent. This was embarrassing to be exposed like this in front of all his corporate men.

"No need to answer I can see it in your face that I was correct. Today you won't be able to snack on those abhorrent desserts because you'll be busy attending a luncheon with the Parks' son, Jimin."

Unable to contain the groan that slipped past his lips Jungkook slumped his shoulders. The last thing he wanted to do was waste his noon sitting down with Park Jimin. He didn't have any spite toward the older male but if he was being completely honest with himself Park Jimin was not that interesting of a guy to talk to unless he was being rude that is.

In simpler words, he was boring.

Jungkook liked video games, sweet desserts, and being free but as of late he hasn't been able to do any of those things because being a preeminent and dashing young heir of his father's business was more important than his own juniority.

"You'll be meeting him at Times, okay? Now hurry on don't want you to be late."

Jungkook nodded and turned away to leave the conference room. He knew not to argue with his father. The effort of trying to convince that man otherwise was futile.

As he stepped out of the room he was met by the stares of his father's assistants and secretaries. The women, and also men never got enough of staring at him. Jungkook knew he grew up to be a rather handsome man and maybe even more good-looking than his father but he never got used to the stares. He wasn't a piece of meat, he was a human being! He could feel them all undressing him with their eyes.

This reminds him of the time when he finally turned 18. A few of the workers confessed their love for him once he was back in the company building. It was rather a perturbing thing to think about. The thought of those same grown men and women who confessed to him were actually thinking inadmissible things about him being hit the age of adulthood was just gross. He ignored their stares as he continued his way down the long corridor to the elevator that awaited him at the end. Not wanting anyone to enter the elevator with him and attempt a poor excuse of a conversation he quickly pressed for the lobby.

Wasting no time to zoom past his father's employees avoiding all eye contact with them he made his way outside where his chauffeur was currently stationary at the entrance. Jungkook climbed inside the vehicle telling his driver where to go before relaxing into the seat and pulling out his phone to text his 'abominable model friend' his father has so much animosity toward.

_**JK:** _

_**wyd** _

 

Not even a second passed by before he got a text back.

 

_**Taehyungie:** _

_**about to cuss out these makeup stylists** _

_**JK:** _

_**lol why** _

_**Taehyungie:** _

_**because these assholes picked the wrong foundation for my face got me over here looking like Casper the fucking ghost!! >:(** _

_**JK:** _

_**u poor soul :o** _

_**Taehyungie:** _

_**how can they possibly mess that up?? im fucking tanned for crying out loud. not snow white goddamnit** _

_**anyways wyd** _

 

Jungkook looked up from his phone to peer out the window. In about 5 minutes he would be at his destination. He wants to request for his driver to drive a bit slow but he knows he can't do that. Traffic in Seoul is already at it's worse at this hour. No need to slow it up even more.

 

_**JK:** _

_**about to go to this dumb luncheon** _

_**Taehyungie:** _

_**aw so no desserts today? ;^;** _

_**JK:** _

_**sadly no** _

_**Taehyungie:** _

_**aw that fucking sucks, well.. not entirely i need to stop eating all those sweets anyways. i think my manager caught on to the weight i've put on lately** _

_**JK:** _

_**weight? ur a skinny legend stop it** _

_**Taehyungie:** _

_**ew skinny, no im a thicc bih** _

_**JK:** _

_**bussy** _

_**Taehyungie:** _

_**SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK** _

_**well as much as i want to talk to you about my weight and bussy i need to get back to work. maybe next time we can hang out :)** _

_**JK:** _

_**yeah, see u next time my friend :s** _

_**Taehyungie:** _

_**>. <** _

 

With a sigh, Jungkook exits the message app and turns his phone off. As predicted when he brought his head up to look out the window they were already at the destination.

"We're here Mister Jeon." his driver announced.

"Thanks, Shu."

As Jungkook was about to exit the car his driver spoke up again, "Sorry to put you at inconvenience sir but I will need to take off for the rest of this week. My wife has had our son and I want to be there with her for the first week of him being home."

"I don't mind have a great time with your family."

"Thank you, Mister Jeon. Also before you go they already assigned my replacement. Kim Yugyeom will be driving you tomorrow."

Every nerve in Jungkook's body went into panic mode. He did _not_ want Yugyeom to be his chauffeur for the rest of the week. He knew the other from private school. Back when the two had Algebra together Yugyeom would annoy the living shit out of Jungkook. The boy would never shut up; always going on and on about literally nothing. Jungkook had to invest in some earbuds to silence Yugyeom. It was rather irrelevant for him to listen to the teacher when he already knew all the information she was providing. His father had made it mandatory that he study two grades ahead so he'd be prepared.

Speaking of his father he would have to call the male and request a new replacement. He wouldn't be able to make it through the entire week with Yugyeom driving the car. The boy would talk him to death or even worse, talk him to deaf.

Jungkook just forced a smile at his driver through the rear-view mirror, thanked once again and exited the car. With a sigh, he headed into the small bistro where the waitresses greeted him with their work-friendly smiles, "Hello, how may we help you, sir?"

"I'm here to meet a friend. He's short, small, short."

The waitress laughed, "I think there was one who entered that was small and short. He had orange hair?"

Jungkook nodded, "Yup, that's the one. Where is he sitting?"

The waitress pointed over to the right side of the building where Jimin was surely seated in the corner completely engrossed with his phone. Jungkook bowed to the woman before heading over to the smaller male. Jimin looked up from his phone when he sensed someone approaching the table. Upon seeing Jungkook he sighed softly before cutting his phone off, placing it in his lap, and sitting more properly in the chair.

"You look stressed, and like shit," he said once Jungkook was seated at the table.

Jungkook scoffed, "Thanks, I feel welcomed now."

"I'm so glad you do. I try my best to make all my acquaintances feel accepted."

"Acquaintances?" Jungkook recited, "First time ever hearing you say that."

"Well, little Jungkookie we all have to expand our vocabulary at some point in life. I know your father made sure of that."

Damn right he did. His father would always make him read the dictionary learning new words. It did help him in the long run when he entered high school and had to write all those long boring essays about things that had little no interest in them.

Then there were all those boring history books his father made him read. The books were about 5-inches thick full of abstruse words and lasting passages that talked about the same thing over and over but in different approaches. At the age of 11, Jungkook had just about read all books covering Korean history and culture. Even some Skakespeare poems were thrown into the mix.

Just to put it plainly, his childhood was full of non-stop work and learning.

"Are you ready to order?" a waitress asked snapping Jungkook of his pondering.

Jimin nodded, "We'll both have waters."

Jungkook didn't object. Again, businessmen have to keep their image intact, and weight. Water was just about the only thing they could drink, besides coffee of course.

"And to eat."

"Just a bring a salad that's big enough for the both of us. That'll be all."

The waitress copied down the order on her notepad, "Alright, we'll have that right out for you two." she left leaving Jungkook and Jimin in a small silence. This was how most of their luncheons went. Quiet, boring, and very dull. He didn't understand the point of these luncheons with Jimin. The older male barely talked to him he was insulting Jungkook like earlier. Yup, this was it.

With a sigh, he looked down at his phone to check the time. He had at least over an hour before they could leave. As much as Jungkook wants to get up from his chair and call for his chauffeur to get him out of here he can't. Jimin would definitely tell his father that he left since the man specifically requested he did ever since the boy left one time before the luncheon was over and his mother ended up catching him out in public with Taehyung.

Jimin sat quietly across from him swaying his head side-to-side as he stared off inside the place surveying everything around him. He looked kind of high to Jungkook by his loss expression and mouth wide open. He was definitely spacing out.

This was definitely killing Jungkook's vibe. He can't just sit here and do nothing. He looked back at Jimin, maybe trying to start up a conversation with the older won't be so bad.

Clearing his throat Jungkook caught Jimin's attention. The older blinked out of his daze as he brought his eyes down to the younger, "What?"

"What's the point of these lunches? I mean all we do is sit here in silence for 2 hours then leave. It's really a waste of time if you ask me."

Jimin was quiet for a second before smacking his lips rather loudly capturing some attention from a few people nearby, "Seriously Jungkook? Please, let's not act like our brains have gone on reset here."

"But I'm not. I really want to know why we do this."

"So your father never told you huh?"

"Told me what?"

Jimin sighed, "Goodness gracious it's like you know nothing. The reason behind these pointless lunches is because your dumbass father and my dumbass mother think having lunch together twice a month is some sort of progress toward our friendship in the near future. Now can you please leave me alone for the rest of this lunch and shut up. You're really annoying me right now."

Jungkook frowned at Jimin's rudeness, "Who peed in your cereal this morning, was it your wannabe dancer of a boyfriend? What was his name again, crippled? " as soon as the hurtful words left his mouth he regretted them instantly. He could visibly see Jimin shake with anger. Jungkook always knew bringing up Jimin's boyfriend was a sensitive topic but Jimin sort of had it coming with his horrible ass attitude. He was just repaying the favor.

"Listen you dumb fucking kid," Jimin spat, "I don't want to be here as much as you do. I want to be at home with my wonderful, great dancer of a boyfriend but no, I have to take time out my day to sit here with a child who acts like his life is so miserable that he should just go join a fucking community counseling and get some help." Jimin paused before taking a well-needed deep breath to calm himself down. Oh was his blood boiling, "You know what, fuck this shit I'm going home." the older got up from the table throwing his chair back into the wall capturing the attention from a few people inside, "Oh and don't forget to pay the bill you asshole." with that Jimin walked away from the table but not without stopping a waitress with a tray of alcoholic beverages and snagging himself one taking one long gulp before placing the glass back on the tray and leaving the establishment.

Jungkook stayed planted in his seat at a lossforf words. He knew Jimin would get upset about the boyfriend comment but he didn't expect him to storm out of the place like that. Okay, maybe he did know that was going to happen but if that meant he could get out of this place and go home to play his Wii then he was all in. His father was definitely going to hear about this and punish him for it but he decided he'll worry about that later.

Just as the boy was about to get up and leave the waitress was back over with the order, "Here you go sir." the woman looked a little lost when she saw Jimin alone.

"My company had unfortunately left a few seconds ago." he informed the lady, "You can go throw all this food in the trash or whatever you all do. I'll just pay the bill now." Jungkook reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet, "How much is it?"

The waitress blinked away her confusion before putting back on a smile, "Your bill is $9.36, sir."

Jungkook pulled out the correct change from his wallet handing it over to the waitress as he got up from his chair, bowed and left.

As he stepped out of the restaurant he ran into someone knocking them down to the ground with a loud thud. Apologizing immediately for his carelessness Jungkook held a hand out for the man to take but instead, his hand was slapped away.

"Watch where you're fucking going asshole!" the stranger shouted as he got himself up brushing some of the dirt and rocks off his ragged clothes that he fell into.

"My bad I didn't mean to-"

The stranger snapped his eyes up at Jungkook glaring holes into the taller male, "I don't give a fuck what you meant to do you should watch where you're going!"

Completely unfazed by the threatening glare he was getting Jungkook couldn't help but feel himself get lost in a trance. As the pale man below him with scratches and scars all over his face and body continued to throw insults and threats at him the boy felt a wave of nostalgia run over him. Something told him he knew this man but for some reason, he couldn't remember where.

"-hey are you even listening to me?! I swear you fucking rich spoiled brats don't care about anyone but yourselves. Fuck outta my way assface!" the stranger shoved Jungkook out of the way as he continued on down the street leaving the younger at a loss once again.

There were so many questions swarming Jungkook's brain.

The main one was: Who was that man and why do I feel like I know him?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that? :D


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't quite understand why it took me so long to write this trashy ass chapter. But oh well :C

 

 

Jungkook has never got a whooping ever in his life. The Jeons didn't think it was appropriate to whoop your child for disciplinary reasons. There are plenty of other ways to punish your child and beating them was definitely not it. They did other things to scold Jungkook - for example, if Jungkook ever talked out of line or did something inadequate Mr. Jeon would make the boy go sit in his room and read the Spanish dictionary front to back. Every single page, every word, every number, every inch of the book would be swept by the little boy's eyes and spoken aloud. Of course, the Jeons thought this was an amazing punishment because not only would the boy be learning words in another language but he'll also do amazing in the school's spelling bees. But now since Jungkook is no longer a little boy anymore making him reading the dictionary or encyclopedia is ineffectual.

Hwan could never bring himself to whoop Jungkook nor could Jiyeon. The very thought of putting his first and only child through such unbearing pain was unholy. He would never forgive himself if he ever did it. However, as Jungkook's behavior continues to get out of hand as the days pass he's starting to regret never putting a belt onto the boy's behind. He thought he raised the boy to be respectable and ideal and just overall perfect but when he got a call from a very angry Park Jimin that thought was abandoned. He couldn't believe his ears at what Jimin was telling him. His Jungkook misbehaving and saying such incongruous things. That was impossible.

But of course, children always seem to prove their parents wrong.

Hwan has been thinking about the perfect punishment for Jungkook ever since he ordered the boy home but after 30 minutes of nothing, he's lost hope. How do you discipline an 18-year-old? Jungkook is too old to receive a whooping, shit he might not even feel it if it were to happen. Hwan has thought about taking away the boy's electronics but he knows Jungkook has a device stashed away somewhere for these types of situations.

A click of his office door brought him out of pondering. Hwan straightened his posture in the desk chair and waited for the door to open further. In stepped Jungkook with a bored look on his expression and obvious crumbs on his cheek. Hwan resisted the urge to scold his son about the sweet problem again. It doesn't matter how many times he tells that boy to stop he won't.

"I don't see a fire." Jungkook commented as he closed the door behind him, "You wanted me here so urgently I thought the whole place might have burned down."

Hwan gave his son a tight-lipped smile as the boy sat down in the chair across the from him. The office was of simple decor - dark wooden floors and burgundy colored walls completed by a few marble statues on either corner of the room, valuable paintings of famous artists were on the walls making the office merely pop with a bit of vibrancy. The only natural light that entered the room was from the huge wall window that occupied itself behind the desk - it was no doubt an eerie feeling upon entering. "You know Jungkook when you tell jokes they're supposed to be funny - that one wasn't very funny."

"Well, father when you tell sarcastic jokes they're not supposed to be laughed at since they are, you know, sarcastic."

Clearing his throat Hwan sat back in the chair, "Your behavior recently has been spiraling out of control. Do your mother and I have to schedule you an appointment with a therapist or something to figure out what's going on? Because you know and I know we can't have any complications occurring especially since you will be taking my place as the head of this company and I want your head completely cleared of any distractions. Now if you need me too I will schedule an appointment with one of the best therapists in Seoul - just say so."

As much as Jungkook wanted to tell his father to fuck off and there was nothing wrong with him he couldn't. The desire to do it was so strong but he had to use every fiber within him to push it away - reluctantly though. The fact that his father would just assume that he needed some kind of psychological help was upsetting. He's literally being forced into a lifestyle that he never wanted. Jungkook didn't want any of this. What he wants is to live his life the way he decides to but with his mother suffocating herself in food and his father going quite insane with power he doesn't know what to do anymore. The only person who wasn't completely crazy in his life was Taehyung and he barely saw him. Any face-to-face communication between the two was done through Facetime and that wasn't as good as actually meeting the person. Right now it feels like his life in shambles.

"I don't need a therapist, I'm completely fine," Jungkook spoke rather bored of this situation. He really just wants to get out of here and go to his room where he can be free from all this drama in his life. There he can find peace and solitude from everyone and everything.

"Are you sure? Because I can call up--"

"I said I don't need one!" Jungkook interrupted his father in a rash tone. Irritation was building up in him like a volcano about to erupt.

"Jungkook--"

"I don't want to hear it! You and mom never listen to what I want to say so I'm not going to sit here and listen to your bullshit. I don't need a therapist - I don't need help. I. AM. FINE."

The door to the office was thrown open and in walked Jiyeon with a Twinkie in her left hand and Mountain Dew in the right. She could clearly tell from the tension in the room that she just stepped into something very serious - but the woman dismissed it as she would every situation and walked over to the two plopping her bottom on top of her husband's desk promptly scattering his important documents everywhere. Hwan sighed because he would have to surely sort through all those again but that would have to wait. Right now he was having a serious family crisis. "Jiyeon, I didn't know you were home, me and Jungkook were just having a little chat."

The woman didn't seem at all convinced by that. She took a look at Jungkook's facial expression and could tell the boy was upset. Whatever her husband and Jungkook were in here "chatting" about had to be serious. "What did you do Hwan?"

"Nothing that would harm him. I just brought up the idea of Jungkook seeing a therapist because of his behavior as of late."

Jiyeon nodded at this. Jungkook had been acting out lately and that was definitely not good for business. The last thing the family wanted was for the press or paparazzi to see Jungkook acting out of character - they'll end up making hundreds off of it if it were to become a story. "That doesn't sound bad at all." she agreed - it couldn't possibly be a bad idea to send Jungkook to a therapist.

"You gotta be kidding me" Jungkook got up from his seat abruptly out of anger. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were really considering taking him to a therapist when there wasn't a thing wrong with him. "This entire day has been a mess. From the asscrack of dawn I have mother waking me from my sleep asking about a _fucking twinkie cake_ and then I have _you_ " pointing his finger angrily at his father, "forcing me to attend those boring ass meetings thinking it might help me in the future when they won't! Oh and don't even get me started on that luncheon with Jimin - he is really a pain in my ass. All he ever does is complain all the time and be a bitch to everyone - yes, I did make a rude comment about his boyfriend but can you blame me though? Jimin is about the rudest person I have ever met in my life and you expect me to be cordial with him and be business partners?" Jungkook let an out laugh that was far from hilarity - he was so frustrated he didn't know what to do. He can't remember the last time he's been this enraged before. It's like nobody is listening to him.. well actually that's exactly it - no one isn't listening to him - talking to his parents is the equivalent of a brick wall. You get absolutely nothing in return and it's annoying as hell.

Jungkook took a few breaths to calm himself - him showing out like this will only push his parents to believe he does need help.

Hwan and Jiyeon gave each other a look speaking silently to themselves through eye contact before Hwan cleared his throat and also arose from his chair. "Jungkook, I know you are upset my son but we can not get anything done by yelling and throwing tantrums like a little child - you are 18, act like that. Now I think a good way for you to calm your nerves is to take a little walk around the neighborhood with your mother."

"Whoa, wait a minute, I thought when we looked at each other that we were thinking the same thing. I don't want to go on a walk."

This only made the husband sigh, "Darling you're damn near 200 pounds, you need a walk." and it was true. Hwan knew his wife had a problem with sweets and snacks way back then but he never tried to intervene - it was far too late when he did decide to think about it. That's why he's so hard on Jungkook about it - he doesn't want the boy to end up like his mother who can't fit in a size 8 anymore and sits on her ass all day eating oatmeal pies and drinking Capri Suns.

"How dare you say such a thing! I am only 184, that is not close to 200."

"By 16 pounds it is" just when the woman was about to retort Hwan held up his hand to stop her, "I don't want to hear it. You and Jungkook will take a walk around the neighborhood and hopefully you, my dear wife, will sweat off a couple of pounds and you, my darling son, will be in a better mood. Now get a move on you two before the wind starts to pick up."

Jungkook reluctantly got up from the chair and headed out the office - having a walk didn't sound that bad but he'd rather have it without his mother, especially since she agreed on the whole sending-him-to-a-therapist thing. Hopefully, this walk would be quiet but knowing his mother she'll probably complain as soon as they step out on the pavement.

"Honestly, who does your father think he is for making me walk. I could literally walk through this entire mansion and that would be enough exercise." Jiyeon said idly eyeing the kitchen as they passed by it. She could smell all the delicious spices their cooks were using in tonight's dinner and she couldn't wait - her stomach was just about to eat itself at the aroma. "Mom will you come on - we can eat later." Jiyeon reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the kitchen to follow her son outside. The weather was very pleasant for a walk - it wasn't hot nor cool.

The pair started their walk in silence enjoying the light breeze that would come through every now and then softly blowing their hair into their faces. The neighborhood they lived in was pretty prestigious but what would you expect - the Jeons are filthy rich now. At the end of the street was their mansion sitting proudly by itself - it was really the view of the whole neighborhood. Aligned on the sides you have the other neighbors mansions. Of course, they were other homes but they weren't as stylish as the others so they won't be mentioned.

When they made at the end of the street to the first stop sign Jiyeon let out a groan as she bent over to catch her breath resulting in Jungkook to roll his eyes at her. "You are so pathetic," he said not even waiting for her as he continued on down the street. He would rather have this walk alone than accompany his mother slow-poking around. Once Jiyeon finally caught her breath she found her son halfway down the street - yeah, she's not about to catch up. With a satisfied sigh, she turned back around and headed back home.

Jungkook kept with his walk - maybe this wasn't that bad. Without question, he could feel his mood lightening. Yeah, his entire day might have been a mess but this was making up for it. This day might be starting to look up—

"Get that piece of shit!"

Maybe he spoke too soon.

Jungkook sighed when he saw his infamous neighbors and longtime tormentors, Luwon and Hyunshik, chasing some older man down the street. The guy ended up tripping falling rather hard on the concrete without a doubt scraping his knees and maybe more, giving Luwon and Hyunshik an advantage to catch up and start their onslaught. Jungkook couldn't stand by and let these two just have their way with this guy. He remembers the days when he and Taehyung would go to the park and those two would pick on him only to have Taehyung come to rescue. He should repay the favor to whoever this poor fellow is - running over to help he pushed the two orges off the man making them both fall over in the freshly cut grass, "Can't you two go pick on someone your own size?" Jungkook brought his eyes down at the male who was still on the ground - he was covered in scraps on his knees, elbows, and a bruise was forming on his cheek from when Luwon and Hyunkshik attacked him. He shook his head as he held a hand out for the man to take but only received a slap in return. This was oddly familiar for some reason.

Wait a minute.

"You're that guy I bumped into earlier today!" he blurted louder than needed. The man eyed him curiously for a second then suddenly his entire face went pale - it was almost like he'd seen a ghost or something. The man hurriedly got up from the ground and dashed away - he _had_ to get out of this neighborhood.

Just like before Jungkook was left confused and hit with another wave of nostalgia. All he wants to know is who that guy is? He turned his attention over to Luwon and Hyunshik who were staring back at him with their eyebrows raised. "What?" Jungkook asked a little lost. The two shared a confused look before looking back at the younger, "You seriously don't know who that is?"

"No.. do you?"

Luwon and Hyunshik burst into laughter as they got up from the grass and started to head back to their house leaving Jungkook even more confused than before. Luwon and Hyunshik obviously knew something he didn't and it was pissing him, but who was he kidding - there was no way in hell they would tell him. Growling in frustration he turned around and headed back home.

Worst day ever!

 

 

➭

 

 

 

Yoongi was out of breath once he made it back home. He had never run so fast in his life he's just about a heartbeat away from a stroke. His entire world was flashing before him in such fast instances he's having trouble trying to keep up - he can't believe he ran into him twice in one day. The first time he ran into him he hadn't recognized who it was until 5 minutes later - to say Yoongi wasn't freaking out is an understatement. He spent about 15 minutes screaming out his shock for the world to hear.

That was Jungkook.. that.. was.. Jungkook.

It just kept repeating over and over in his head like a mantra.

Yoongi is still in shock from the entire situation. He hadn't seen that boy in 10 years - 10 fucking years and gosh did he grow. Jungkook shot up like a beanstalk - to be honest, Yoongi was not expecting him to be that tall. It kind of made him jealous since he only grew a few inches and that was it - Jungkook had to be close to 6 feet or more. The boy had definitely grown to be a good-looking man. His face had matured over the years giving him more an adult look. Hell, way better looking than Yoongi ever was.

This was too much to take in for one day. He's so glad to be home where he can rest his mind and let all this sink in.

The sound of his front door opening made his entire body freeze. A cold sweat started to prick at his skin when he heard footsteps coming closer to his room. Again, Yoongi was freaking out today - he just can't seem to catch a break around here.

 _BOOM_!

Suddenly his door was kicked in knocking the damn thing off the hinges with a loud crash. Yoongi covered his eyes in fear. He wasn't expecting the asshole to come so earlier. He is so fucked.

"Yoongi~ you there my little kitten?"

 _Shit_!

 

 


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent scene up ahead. Don't read it if you know you don't like that kind of stuff. There will also be a racist comment and stereotyping (it's not that bad tbh)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> uno, dos, tres, its been a really really messed up week~

 

 

"I-I'm sorry Namjoon I-I didn't mean to--"

The sound of a horrid slap echoed throughout the apartment leaving silence in its wake. There Yoongi laid limply on the floor with a hand covering his cheek that was just struck and his other gripping tightly on the carpeted floor.

"What have I told you about not completing deals? We lose so much money when you don't close out the deals properly and that really pisses me off. There's so much competition around here Yoongi and you want to dick around like there isn't money out there to be made. JB got damn near the entire northern part of the city covered with his guys making deals left and right and then there's Hitman Bang running the West and South with that psychopath Seokjin by his side. All we got is the East and we barely got that. The fiends around here are starting to buy product from JB and Bang since _you_ don't know how to distribute properly. I honestly don't know why I keep you around when all you do is fuck up, and if you ain't fucking up something you're probably giving me a bad blowjob." Namjoon spat the foul words at Yoongi who's only grown immune to them. The older ignored the words while trying to get up from the floor only for Namjoon to shove him back down with his fancy shoes. "Did I say you could get up? You know what, since you want to be a disobedient kitty I guess I'll have to get you soaked so you can learn from your mistakes."

Yoongi scrambled to move away from the man but wasn't fast enough when his hair was snatched up in a tight grip and he was dragged out of the room down the hallway to the bathroom. "N-No Namjoon don't! I don't want to get wet!" he knew what punishment was coming up. Namjoon always resulted to this whenever Yoongi didn't please him good enough. It was horrible.

"Oh you're not getting wet my little kitty - you're getting steamed!"

Namjoon threw Yoongi onto the tile floor stepping over the pale male to turn on the shower turning the knob all the way to the right. Yoongi tried to make another escape from the crazed man but once again his scalp was being pulled stopping him. "Strip!" Namjoon demanded as he checked the water making sure it was hot enough.

"Namjoon please I'm sorry! I promise I won't fuck up anymore deals p-please just spare me this one time!"

"Did I ask for an explanation? I said strip - now!"

Tears fell from Yoongi's eyes as he took off his clothes. He knew there was no use trying to talk his way out of this when Namjoon's already made his mind.

This entire day was just terrible. If he haven't bumped into Jungkook earlier he wouldn't have fucked up so many deals today. The boy had been on his mind all day that it was distracting him from work. Now he's paying the price for his mishaps.

Once out of all his clothes Namjoon shoved Yoongi into the shower forcing him under the scalding hot water drenching him entirely in it. Yoongi screamed out of pain as the water prickled at his skin leaving a burning sensation behind it. From his head down to his toes was in indescribable pain. Even after been through this punishment multiple times on different occasions Yoongi still can't get used to how the water skins him alive.

When Yoongi's skin was glowing a bright red and Namjoon was tired of hearing the boy scream he turned off the shower with a pleased smile, "Now that you have sustained your punishment I think it's time for--"

The sound of loud beating on the front door interrupted the younger. Namjoon cursed to himself knowing full well who it was and left the bathroom but not before turning back to Yoongi, "Stay here." he said closing the door behind him.

Yoongi didn't know what was going on and he couldn't give a fuck as he grabbed a towel from the rack and started to pat himself dry since his skin was still tender from the hot water.

A loud thud from the living room caught Yoongi's attention. Then loud footsteps started coming fast down the hallway causing panic to rise through Yoongi's entire being. He's had enough punishment for one day, he does not need whatever this is. But he was surprised when the footsteps past by the bathroom and went further down the hall to presumably his bedroom.

"Oh shit!" Yoongi whispered to himself, "I gotta get the fuck out of here." he opened the door to the bathroom peaking his head out to check for Namjoon and when no sign of him showed he dashed out of the bathroom in all his naked glory to the laundry room for some clean clothes throwing them on in a hurry and leaving the apartment before anyone could stop him

From the bedroom, Namjoon could hear the front door close. He moved to get up and go check that wasn't Yoongi leaving but was shoved down on the bed as a result.

"Ah-ah where do you think you're going? You're on my time Namjoon, not that pet you keep around." the man above said cooly with a sigh followed after, "You should have let me kill him years ago."

Namjoon scoffed, "I couldn't let you kill Yoongi. I love him."

"Really? And who's believing that lie? You beat the shit out of him almost every day for christ sakes. He's just your personal punching bag because you can't accept the fact that you're gayer than a damn drag queen."

"Fuck you Seokjin!"

The older man silenced Namjoon quickly with a hard knee to the face definitely breaking the other's nose from the impact. Namjoon groaned in pain when he felt warm blood trickling down his face spilling onto his shirt.

"Who the fuck are you speaking to?!" Seokjin shouted angrily at the younger, "You are my bitch you hear? You do not disrespect me!" harsh breaths left Seokjin's mouth as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't come over here to fight with the dumbass. He was actually here for a quickie but leave it up to Namjoon to piss him off greatly. Now he certainly can't receive that quickie he wanted because of the other's bloody nose. With a sigh, he lifted Namjoon off the bed.

"Come on you dumb fucking piece of shit cockfuck, let's go the hospital."

 

 

  
➭

 

 

 

"Dude I say fuck your parents and move to America. I hear the men there are fucking hot as hell. Especially the black ones - they got big cocks apparently."

Jungkook almost choked on his coffee from Taehyung's sudden comment and stereotyping. Taehyung rolled his eyes as he reached for a napkin to give to his friend who took it graciously. Once recovered Jungkook took another sip from his coffee but this time no disruption. "I don't know about moving away to the States." he said after a while, "I can't even speak English. I wouldn't survive a day out there."

"Oh yes you would," Taehyung reassured, "Plenty of Spanish people live there and they don't know how to speak English that good."

"Tae! That is so racist. People already look at us Koreans like we're blind to other races' problems and you just proved that."

Taehyung shrugged in return, "Who cares, it's not like anyone heard me."

"God heard.”

"I don't believe in God."

Jungkook just sighed as he continued to sip on his coffee. It was pointless trying to convince someone as ignorant as Taehyung that he was wrong. It just went through one ear and right out the other.

The two talked about their days and how horrible they were with work and family. Taehyung just went on and on about how annoying his manager was how he couldn't stand the woman - the usual. Jungkook did the same only difference was that it was no manager he was annoyed with, it was his mom and dad.

Taehyung's phone screen lit up letting him know someone texted him, seeing that it was his manager he groaned aloud out of frustration. He knew sneaking out of work was a huge risk and he'll be in big trouble for it but he really wanted to go get a coffee with Jungkook. It's not like they were going to fire him for it. He was the best looking one in the entire department.

"You gotta go?"

"Sadly, yes. Well, it was nice having a coffee with you even though I didn't even finish the damn thing."

The pair got up from the table and threw away their cups. Heading out the door a cool breeze hit both the boys. Both wished they brought a jacket with them when they headed out but since they were so eager to see each other the thought never cross either's mind.

Taehyung's driver was pulling up to the curb. The older sighed as he looked back at his friend, "This sucks man. Now that we've got older we don't have any time to see each other."

"Yeah, I know. Ain't shit we can do about it though."

"Which makes this entire situation even more sucky."

The duo wrapped each other in hugs. They stayed there for a long time relishing in the other's warmth - maybe a little too long since Taehyung's driver started beeping for him to hurry up. When they pulled away Taehyung couldn't help but notice someone walking up the street who looked _very_ familiar.

"Yoongi?" he called out. Taehyung was in complete shock at what he was seeing. Was this actually Min Yoongi in the flesh, alive? Taehyung might have thought Seokjin killed him all those years ago.

At the call of his name, the man looked up. "Oh fuck me." Yoongi just can't get a break around here. Maybe going outside should be crossed off his _Normal Humanly Things to Do_ list because he can't seem to stop running into kids he knew back when he was a nanny.

"Wait a minute you know him?" Jungkook questioned as his eyes switched back and forth between Taehyung and this Yoongi guy he kept seeing all day.

Taehyung gave Jungkook a wide-eyed look like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You don't remember him?"

"..should I?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yoongi was running away again today.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is like that dumb blonde who doesn't think before they speak and says less than intelligent things. Sometimes racist, sometimes insensitive, or just overall stupid.
> 
> Yes, Yoongi is in an abusive relationship with Namjoon. Honestly, everyone should have seen this coming after what went down at the Jeon's house in 08' ya feel me?
> 
>  
> 
> QOTD:
> 
> What do you think Seokjin and Namjoon got going on?
> 
> Why do you think Jungkook can't remember who Yoongi is?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> oh and I wrote this entire chapter in one sitting so yeah.. it's not that good.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the small hiatus! school had started for me on 6th and i had NO time to write at all. just the thought of writing was making my head swirl. plus, my new english teacher gives me a shit ton of work and i type and write essays alot in her class so writing for this story was out of the question. 
> 
> i'll try to write as much as i can but if i dont feel like it i wont. school has been stressing me out and its only been like 4 weeks since it started. i even go to sleep earlier than i usually do!!
> 
> now onto this chapter. we will get some insight on yoongi's and namjoon past and how their relationship developed. now if you don't like the discussion of abuse i suggest you skip this. there will also be some offensive terms as well.
> 
> i tried to make this chap at least 3000 words long but ehhhhhh. instead it's 2097 words so.

 

 

 

When Yoongi finally came to a stop in his relentless sprinting he found himself on the northern part of the city aka JB's territory. Just when he thought shit couldn't get any worse, it always did! Yoongi cursed himself creatively at his lack of paying attention to where the fuck he was going. If anyone of JB's thugs saw him on this side they would definitely report back to the male or take care of Yoongi themselves. Either way, both options sounded terrible. He had to get out of this side of the city quick before someone spotted him. Looking up for a street sign for some sense of direction he saw that he was on 4th street.

 _Shit_! 

This was not good at all. 4th street was where  _all_ gang activity took place. The thugs on this street didn't care if you were lost and asking for directions to get back into town. They would mercilessly beat you down and take everything in your possession. Even your clothes sometimes! Yoongi's only attire was ragged clothes so for someone to steal those was not an option. He quickly turned on his heel and headed straight down the street where the railroad tracks were at. All he had to do was make it over those tracks and he was home free. Once over the tracks, you were in the clear and safe from any of JB thugs. He just had to keep a low profile and hope no one recognized him. 

"Oi!"

Yoongi froze on the spot. He was completely at a lost right now. Just when he thinks he might get away from his downs life pops up and slaps him in the face for thinking such ridiculous things and hands him a shitload of regrets and suffering. Thank you world!

"Hey, I'm speaking to you! Where ya from kid? You don't look like you belong to the north." 

Because he didn't. Every gang in Seoul had its own way of identifying each other. They could recognize their own kind with a flick of a light switch. In JB's clique, all his members wore black and had their hair gelled back. Yoongi had neither of those on his person. He turned around to face the voice to find a sturdy and well-built man standing in his front lawn leaning on a rake lazily with a bored look on his face. "Wait.." the man paused as a look of concentration crossed his features, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Yoongi shrugged his shoulders as nonchalant as he could muster, "I don't know, have you?"  _Please say no please say no please say no!_

The stranger kept his eyes on Yoongi for a few more seconds trying his hardest to figure out who the hell he was but after a minute of tense and awkward silence the man shrugged his shoulders as well, "I guess not."

Yoongi shoved the sigh of relief that threatened to leave his throat back down and turned to make his way home. Actually.. he didn't want to go home. Especially not if Seokjin was there with Namjoon doing God's knows what. Yoongi always suspected something about those two but when the images in his head became too vivid and  _real_ for his brain to take he pushes the thoughts away as far as possible and hope they never come back. But of course, they always do--particularly at 11 pm at night. 

As he walked toward the tracks his mind decided to remind him of what he was actually running from. Jungkook and Taehyung.. but most of his terror lead back to Jungkook. There are just too many dark memories attached to that boy. Of course, it's not Jungkook's fault for Yoongi's trauma but the boy has some part to play in it. That day in the Jeon's house left Yoongi more scarred than any experience he ever encountered. Not only did he lose his job working as a nanny for the boy but he adopted a nasty heroin addiction. And it's all Seokjin's fault! That bastard has literally shaken his entire life up. Yeah Yoongi's life wasn't perfect before but ever since Seokjin slithered his way into the mix there hasn't been a positive light shone in awhile. 

Taehyung had also grown a lot since then. Jungkook and Taehyung had really grown to be very handsome men. Yoongi, on the other hand, not so much. Damn that heroin! It fucked his whole world up. Scars, where he injected the needle into his arms, were scattered everywhere. He was skinnier than he has ever been and his hair was also thinning as well. Yoongi wants to stop but every time he tries he finds himself running back for it whenever he gets an itching for it. He tried mellowing out his addiction by smoking a little weed but that only made it worse. Just the smell of weed made him nauseous. 

Then Namjoon wasn't making it any better either. He would come home from making deals all day with some leftover dope with him. Some of the baggies he had were loaded with heroin. Of course, Yoongi couldn't keep his hands to himself so he went and shot all the shit up his arm knowing fully well of the consequences afterward--the abuse.

It all started in his freshman year of high school. This was when the pair started properly dating and their relationship was fresh. Yoongi was ecstatic to have his very first boyfriend and for it to be someone who he liked for such a long time was exciting. But there was just one problem. Namjoon wanted their relationship to be private. Yoongi couldn't figure out why. Was Namjoon embarrassed about dating a guy? Yoongi sure wasn't. He couldn't give a damn what other people thought of him. If he was gay so what? The world was just going to have to deal with it. Namjoon, on the other hand, did care. Whenever one of his friends were walking down the hall or they were out in public he would push Yoongi away spatting disgusting words at him like 'fag' 'homo' and everything above. This highly confused Yoongi. What the hell was Namjoon's problem?

In their sophomore year, it got worse. The verbal abuse wasn't that big of a problem for Yoongi. He'd been called out of his name on multiple occasions but when those hurtful words were coming from someone you held so dearly to your heart it was painful. It was breaking Yoongi down day by day. 

Junior year was the year when the physical abuse started. Like before Yoongi has been punched, kicked, stomped on from all kinds of people. He thought he could handle it from someone like Namjoon but he was wrong. Not only did Namjoon hit him but he would say such degrading things along with his strikes that just tore Yoongi down. After a while, it just became too much to handle. 

Senior year Yoongi's addiction took control of his life. He stopping attending school resulting in him not being able to graduate. His aunt had passed away from pneumonia leaving his mother very distraught while his father, that piece of shit, was still up to no good gambling his life away. 

High school was really a rollercoaster. When those upperclassmen told him that high school was hell they weren't lying. 

Now Yoongi's stuck in this horrible abusive ass relationship with a man he thought he  _loved_  and a heroin addiction that's taken everything he used to love doing a fucking chore or pain. To put the fucking icing on the cake he also had to deal with Seokjin on some occasions. Seokjin would climb his slimy deceiving ass out of the woodworks ready to stir up shit with Yoongi for his own enjoyment while Namjoon would just sit there and watch it all happen and not help his boyfriend. Shame. 

Yoongi was over the tracks before he knew it. He was really far from home.  _Grrr_! God was he hungry. He hasn't eaten a real meal in years--that's if noodles and rice counted as one. If he had a dollar for every bowl of noodles and rice he has consumed over the past 5 years he'll be rich, literally. With all the money Namjoon acquires in a week you would think a good hot meal would be making its rounds to Yoongi's stomach but something like that didn't exist. There have been occasions where Yoongi would steal money but stealing money from Namjoon was suicide. The man counted his money at least 5 times a day. Just so much as a dollar went missing he'll go on a freak and Yoongi'll be on the receiving end of whatever punishment was awaiting him. 

In the distance, Yoongi could see a convenience store. He had few dollars in his pants pocket and a little change. That was enough to buy him a hot pocket and a bag of chips. Yoongi made his way down the road to the small mart enjoying the fall breeze blowing through his hair. Fall was his favorite season. It wasn't blazing hot anymore so that was a blessing alone, and the leaves were falling off the trees with its reds, oranges, and yellows scattered each and everywhere giving the Earth a cozy feeling to it. Plus druggies’ highs calmed down when it was getting colder outside meaning Yoongi won't have to freeze his ass off that much trying to make deals. 

Yoongi made it inside the store nodding at the store clerk on his way to the freezer section. There in all its beautiful glory was the pizza hot pocket. Yoongi couldn’t wait to pop this bad boy in the microwave. He left the freezer and walked over to the chip section picking up a bag of the infamous takis and made his way to the counter to pay. But before he could even make it the counter he bumps into a guy on crutches almost toppling the man over. Yoongi curses as he reaches out for the man preventing him from hitting the ground. “Wow I’m sorry.” He apologizes holding the man upright.

“Thanks for catching me Yoongi I almost thought I was done for.”

Yoongi eyes snapped up at the soft voice above him. His eyes shot open so wide they looked like they were about to fly out of his head.

“Why do you look so shocked Yoons?”

Today really wasn’t his day. Was this the universe way of telling him that some crazy revolution was about to happen? Everyone from his childhood was just miraculously popping up out of nowhere. This was  _too much_ for one day.

“H-Hoseok?”

 

 

 

 

➭

 

 

 

 

“You’re late,  _again_.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes at the threatening tone of his boss and sat down at the long table opposite of the man. When he had gotten the call from one of his comrades that everyone had to meet up at the hideout he was consumed with irritation. Today was just not going well. All he wanted was to get a quickie but leave it up to his short temper to ruin that. Now he's stuck here in this dumb ass meeting with a bunch of assholes he doesn't like. Great!

“Something came up.” He grunted slouching down in the chair avoiding eye contact with the man at the end of the table.

“Was it so important that it made you 30 minutes late?”

What Seokjin wants to say is,  _“Yes you fucking pig, it did! I had to take my cum bucket to the hospital because I broke his nose.”_ But he knows he can’t actually say that or he’ll be the one to get his nose broken next, or even worse he might get shot in the leg. Hitman Bang was known for being ruthless to his own men.

“No sir. I will make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Good.” Bang straightened his posture in the leather chair casting his piercing gaze throughout the room on every one of his men. “Now onto business. As you all know staying at the top of the drug game can come and go in an instance. My position at the top shall remain the same but with the sudden rise of kingpins squeezing their way into the game, it’s becoming quite difficult to retain that. For instance, we have JB ruling the northern part of the city--he’s making big income from what my sources tell me. Then there’s that damn Kim Namjoon on the East side. He’s not big competition but we still can’t have people dominating any parts of the city. I should be the only one these crackheads buy from. To solve this little issue I will have one of my best men go out and exterminate the small fry.” Bang turned his attention to Seokjin, “You will be the one to carry out these executions. Do  _not_ disappoint me Seokjin.”

Seokjin nodded his head but quickly stopped once he realized what was just said. 

"Wait what?"

"Has your hearing become impaired, Seokjin? I said I want you to go out and execute JB and Kim Namjoon. Take out whoever gets in the way if you have too. All I want is those two men heads on my wall. You have till the end of this month to get the job done. If you fail to do this you will be the one 6 feet deep in the ground. Understand?"

As much as Seokjin wants to tell Bang to fuck off he can't. The look in the man's eyes was serious.  _Fuck_!

"Yes sir."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. i was really rushing to put something out for you guys and came up with this. honestly i have no idea what the next chapter is going to be but ik i'll figure it out.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bnha is my shitttt! i haven't watched an anime this good since knb (kuroko no basket)

 

 

"A-are you sure this is ok? I don't wanna be intruding or anything--"

"Yoons will you chill out. You came all the way here, the last thing I'll do is kick my friend out of my house." Hoseok snapped causing the smaller pale boy to flinch a bit. The word friend was rather foreign to Yoongi. He can't remember the last time he had a  _friend_. During high school, he was separated from all his friends. Hoseok was most definitely one of those kids who delved in the performing arts world. He constantly hung with the dancers, band members, choir students, and the worse of them all: the drama kids. Yoongi instead hung with the students who constantly got in trouble, did drugs, and even gone to jail a couple times--basically the crowd he fit perfectly with. 

They could never hang out with each other outside of school because of their schedules. Hoseok attended dance practice every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. The days he didn't have practice he would spend those days either studying or sneaking into his boyfriend's house. 

When they did see each other in public it would be short settling on a 'hello' and 'goodbye' then they'll go on about their business. Later on, in the 2000s social media was really starting to pick up and just like that you can contact a friend with the swipe of a finger. They  _could have_ stayed in contact that way but Yoongi turned down that option. Hoseok was too popular and had such a good reputation that even just talking to someone like Yoongi would ruin his image. Yoongi didn't want that to happen so he left the situation alone. 

He really hadn't been expecting to see Hoseok ever again. From what he saw all over Facebook and Instagram (yes, maybe he  _did_ stalk here and there) was how successful Hoseok life was going and how he had gotten into one of the best schools in the country for performing arts. From what it looks like it doesn't look like Hoseok is doing any dancing from how he's struggling with those crutches. With a sigh, he looked around his friend's home studying the decor and paintings that hung on the walls. It looked very, Hoseok. Not  _too_ dramatic and not too simple. They entered the kitchen where Hoseok pulled two wine glasses out of the cupboard and poured Yoongi and himself something to drank. Yoongi found himself in a state of shock once again today. The bottle of wine Hoseok possessed cost more than Yoongi's entire being. 

Hoseok chuckled taking a sip of the expensive wine, "You're looking at the wine like it's going to jump out the glass and attack you."

"It's attacking me now with that brand name!" Yoongi exclaimed holding up the bottle and inspecting it, "Where the hell do you work at to afford this?"

Again Hoseok was chuckling at Yoongi's astonishment, " _I_ don't work anywhere. This is my boyfriend's wine."

Yoongi had to set the bottle down so he could fully process those words.  _Boyfriend_? Wait a minute... Hoseok didn't mean--

"Yes, Jimin and I are still together." the younger male answered before Yoongi could even utter the question out. 

" _Well then_ , where does Jimin work at to afford this wine?"

Hoseok shrugged his shoulders taking a gulp from his glass. 

"How the hell don't you know what your boyfriend does for a living?"

"Well... it's not like I don't knowits just that I don't delve into it. All I know is that he goes to his mom's company just about every day and spends most of the day there and then he comes home and cuddles with me. Nothing too big I think."

Yoongi nodded his head. He reached down to finally pick up his glass of wine and take a sip of it. Just as he expected it was  _delicious_! Yoongi has never in his life drank wine this good before. The best wine that ever touch his lip was the gas station wine and that shit is disgusting. But hey if you're running late to a party you'll pick up anything you can get your hands on. 

"Why don't we go sit on the couch? These crutches are making my armpits hurt."

Yoongi snickered at his friend nodding his head as they both heading to the living room just right across from the kitchen area. The living room was simple with a few plants here and there and little knick-knacks here and there. There were a few  _weird_? trickets on the coffee table and end tables. They were obviously Hoseok's but Yoongi couldn't figure out why the younger would possess such things but then again it  _is_ Hoseok so what should he expect.

The two old friends drank their wine in a comfortable silence. It's been a while since Yoongi could just sit and enjoy someone else presence. He couldn't do that at home. Namjoon would automatically think there was something wrong with him when there wasn't. Somedays he just didn't feel like talking. Plus, Namjoon wasn't the easiest person to talk to. He was quite difficult actually. If the conversation wasn't about money or drugs it served no purpose being spoken to him. 

"Hey, Yoongi?"

Yoongi looked away from the paintings he was studying on the wall to bring his attention to Hoseok, "Yeah?"

"Are you and.. Namjoon.. still together?" Hoseok wasn't looking at him when he asked his eyes were more focused on the bruises that decorated his pale skin that was soon fading into a murky ugly color. Yoongi never made an effort to cover up the bruises because Namjoon would just go and make new ones if he fucked up or he'll beat him to it with a syringe instead. This was really embarrassing. Even when they were in high school Hoseok showed signs of concern for Yoongi when he first saw the bruises and marks. He even went out of his way to confront Namjoon about it. The situation ended badly with Hoseok in the hospital for a broken nose inflicted by Namjoon who was suspended two weeks for it. Yoongi was actually kind of glad when Hoseok stood up for him. Just when he thought the boy didn't care about him anymore there he came stalking down the hallway with a furious look on his face and both fists balled ready to take Namjoon down with everything he had. Of course, he didn't take Namjoon down but he did get a few hits in here and there to scrap the boy up. 

"Yeah.."

The look on Hoseok's face told Yoongi that Hoseok did not like that answer. The expression on his face was far from friendly. Hoseok was frowning so hard you'll think his face would get stuck like that. Yoongi wanted to say something to make that seething look go away but not even sound would utter from his mouth. Yoongi hated to see Hoseok like this. The boy was always bright and full of energy and to see him now with such an ugly look on his face because of Yoongi's incompetence to leave Namjoon was making his stomach twist up in all the wrong ways. 

"You know," Hoseok broke the tense silence after a while, "when we were younger I always thought you two were perfect for each other. I would always go back to Jimin and tell him how cute you guys were. Then when I found out you two were actually dating in high school I fucking freaked. But when I saw the both of you together you never acted like a couple. Namjoon always pushed you aside or said rude things to you and I always questioned it. You used to brush it off like it was nothing and I believed that for the longest thinking it was just a couple thing but as our junior year rolled around I started to realize there was more to your relationship that meets the eye. Namjoon was really abusing you and to see you taking it with no retaliation was infuriating. The Yoongi I knew in middle school would have fought back, would have at least said something on the lines of 'fuck you'.. just something.. but you didn't. That told me right then and there that you let Namjoon take over. I knew there wasn't anything I could do personally to take you away from that abuse but I thought maybe if I fought him and won that you would come back to your senses but you remember how that turned out. I ended up in the hospital and that asshole got two weeks out of school and a week in detention." Hoseok sighed taking a break from endless talking taking a nice well-deserved gulp from his wine glass. 

"What I'm trying to say to you is Yoongi..." Hoseok looked like he was having trouble trying to find the words he wanted to say. His brows were furrowed tight above his eyes and his entire body came off as tense. Hoseok eyes were up again and were staring intensely deep into Yoongi's, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything back then. I knew about everything and did shit nothing but get my ass beat. I could have got help from an adult or something to get you some help but I didn't. I was such a coward after the fight between me and Namjoon. I wouldn't even look you in the eye whenever we passed each other in the hall. Now I feel even more like shit because now I let my only true friend get to this state of misery because I was too much of a coward to do anything then." Hoseok voice was starting to crack as he continued, "But now I want to change that. I won't let the same shit back then happen anymore. I want to make sure that for now on that you live a happy life Yoongi. I know everything has been shit since middle school but I want to change that. Please, Yoongi let me help you this time. The proper way."

Yoongi doesn't remember when he started crying. He quickly set the wine glass down on the coffee table so both his hands would free to wipe all the incoming tears and snot. He can't remember the last time he felt this riled up about something. The last time he cried this hard was when his aunt died. He's a fucking mess right now and there's nothing he can do about it. The wall he kept up all these years securing every emotion within was crumbling faster than a cookie in a glass of milk. He hated how weak he was now. Namjoon really ruined his life for the worse. He'll never be the same that's for sure but if what Hoseok said was true he wants to work his harder to achieve that happy life he always longed for.

Warmth surrounded Yoongi in an instant and before he knew it he was wrapped tightly in Hoseok's arms and pressed snuggly into the man's chest. The flood of tears that were steadily coming out of Yoongi's eyes was now exiting with much more quickness. It felt so good to let everything out. Years of bottling up all the emotions he wished to disclose were finally able to be free. Even Hoseok was crying right along with him but not as loud and dramatic as Yoongi was. The two friends sat there on the couch; Hoseok in the corner with Yoongi wrapped securely in his arms soaking his shirt with his fluids crying out his pain. 

What seemed like forever Yoongi was now back to regular breathing without all the constant gasping between each and every breath. Yoongi took one last shuddering breath before wiping the remaining of tears from his eyes and sat up. From where he cried in Hoseok's shirt there was a huge wet spot in its wake, "Uh.. sorry about that."

Hoseok shrugged, "It's no problem. If it's to help a friend out I don't mind."

For the first time in years Yoongi was smiling, "Thanks Hoseok I really needed that. After holding everything in for so long and finally letting it all out I definitely feel like there is a weight lifted off my shoulders.. almost like I can breathe again."

"Hey, I said this time I'll help way more than I did back then. I won't be that friend that just stands by and lets shit happen without doing anything. And I surely won't let that asshole Namjoon have his way. From now on you'll be staying with me and Jimin until you're ready to stand up to that douche yourself."

"R-really? Are you sure Jimin would be ok with that?"

"Of course he would. Jimin doesn't really have friends and he always secretly wanted to be friends with you back in middle school but since he went to private school he was never able to talk to you. Plus, it gets kind of boring around here when he's gone so having you here will really brighten the mood."

Yoongi felt like crying again. A life full of accidents, trouble, and misfortune was finally starting to look up. Was the universe now bored with making Yoongi's life miserable? Whatever it was Yoongi didn't care. As long as if he didn't have to go back to that house with Namjoon he was happy. 

The door to the house clicked and in stepped Jimin with bags of takeout in his hand. Upon seeing his boyfriend seated on the couch with some strange guy who's eyes were red around the rim and a runny nose the first thing Jimin thought was,  _"Oh god Hoseok picked up another hobo."_  

"Oh hey, you're back." Hoseok turned the best he could in the sofa, "Ooh is that seafood?"

Jimin ignored Hoseok's question and instead took a look at the stranger seated on his couch. He doesn't know how many times he's told Hoseok to stop letting homeless people into their home. Yeah, it is nice to do things for the less fortunate but to constantly have them in their house on  _their_ expensive $4,100 Italian leather couch was becoming a nuisance. Jimin's getting tired of spraying the entire couch down with disinfectant. 

"Who is this?" he questioned locking the door behind him before walking over to the couch seeing clearly that Hoseok and the stranger were obviously crying from the look of their eyes and the humongous wet spot on Hoseok's shirt. 

"I can't believe you don't recognize Yoons!" Hoseok exclaimed pointing his finger accusingly at his lover, "You always talked about wanting to be close to Yoongi and now you can't even remember him."

Realization slapped Jimin in the face like a bucket of ice cold water. His face lit up like a flame from the embarrassment he was experiencing. He can't believe he just assumed Yoongi was a hobo. Jimin hurriedly put the food on the floor and rushed over to the two engulfing Yoongi into a hug gracelessly dragging them both to the floor with a thud. Hoseok burst into laughter watching his boyfriend squeeze the life out of Yoongi who could only gasp for air like a fish out of water. Jimin finally let go of Yoongi once all his affection was out and sat them both up on the carpeted floor. Jimin was cheesing like the Cheshire cat. 

"Jimin calm down you might scare Yoongi away from your crazed smile."

Jimin's smile only lessened a little bit as he continued his gawking at Yoongi. He really didn't know what to say after all these years. The pair never had the opportunity to properly meet each other. He had always heard stories about the boy from his mom and they were most degrading stories he's ever heard in his life. Then there were the ones he would hear from Hoseok and they were just about the brightest and most energetic stories ever told. Hoseok made Yoongi sound like the best person ever, but sometimes the stories would take dark turns. He remembers clearly when Hoseok told him about Yoongi's dad and how the boy had to result to selling drugs and receive beatings daily. That was what really drawn Jimin to take a liking for Yoongi. He wanted to help for some reason. Just to show the boy that someone cared about him even if they weren't close. 

The orange-haired boy's eyes trailed down Yoongi's thin figure to found themselves ogling all the marks and bruises that painted the skin. Jimin had only seen marks like these in movies or TV shows but never in real life this up close and personal. This made the boy's heart swell up. Gosh did he wish he had done something back then. If his selfish mother didn't restrict him from some many things he probably could have done something. 

"Did Namjoon do this to you?" 

The question shocked Yoongi. He hadn't been expecting such a question like that to be spoken so bluntly and straightforward. Could Jimin see what was really going on? Hoseok was about to open his mouth to interject but Yoongi beat him to it, "No." he answered so quietly it was almost a whisper. He wasn't lying entirely but he wasn't about to just dish out all his business like that. Most the marks on his arm are from needles while some were from abuse, but it's not like you can tell the difference. 

Jimin only nodded his head before pulling Yoongi into a hug. That was really all he needed to hear even without Yoongi saying everything. He knew it would take time before Yoongi would open up and he was okay with that. He didn't want to rush Yoongi into talking; he'll eventually come around. With a satisfied sigh, Jimin let go of Yoongi and headed back over to the long-forgotten food and brought it over to the pair, "And yes I did bring seafood. For some odd reason I've been craving some seafood for some time." he said setting the food down on the coffee table. 

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Hoseok asked teasingly before receiving a slap from his lover on his thigh.

"No! Why the hell would I be pregnant?" the boy exclaimed angrily even though his face was crimson red.

"I'm just saying those are the signs of someone pregnant. They start craving food they rarely eat and you don't eat seafood."

Jimin looked like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth as he resumed setting the food up. Once down he handed everyone a portion of the food consisting of crab legs, shrimps, and fish soup. Yoongi's mouth was literally watering at the sight of the steaming hot food. This was definitely better than any hot pocket and hot pockets were his favorite.  _GRRRR!_ Yoongi cowered in embarrassment from his loud growling stomach. He was extremely hungry since he never got the chance to pay for his hot pocket after Hoseok insisted they leave the store and get an uber back to his house. Jimin and Hoseok both shared a look before laughing softly to themselves.

The trio started to eat their food in comfortable silence. Well everyone was eating except Yoongi. He was having a bit of trouble trying to crack open the crab leg. His stomach was screaming in agony at his incompetence. Jimin noticed and with a small smile he reached for the leg and showed Yoongi how to get it open, "First you have to bend it in half" and with a nice satisfying crack the leg broke in half, "then you pull the remains from each other so you can get to the meat easily." Jimin did just that before handing the pieces back over to Yoongi. "Then you just bite the meat out."

Yoongi couldn't help but think how blessed Hoseok was to have someone like Jimin. 

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After they finished eating Jimin took up all their trash and headed to the kitchen. Yoongi was  _stuffed_! He can't remember the last time he was able to say that without the food being hot pockets and pizza rolls. Jimin was entering the living room with a wine glass and the bottle from before and pouring himself some. 

"Oh, before I forget." Hoseok announced, "I've invited Yoongi to stay with us."

Jimin nodded taking a gulp from the glass, "Thank god we have someone else to stay here with us. Hoseok can get annoying after awhile. It'll be nice to have a buffer around here."

"Hey!" 

Jimin ignored his boyfriend turning his attention to Yoongi, "But seriously though I don't mind you staying here. You'll live  _way_ better than you were with you-know-who." 

"Yeah, we'll have so much fun here. Whenever Jimin is gone I'll go to the trampoline place where you can jump around on the walls and stuff." Hoseok added enthusiastically only to receive a scoff from his boyfriend.

"You're not allowed to go anymore after you broke your damn leg there."

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah, people just break their limbs on  _accident_."

"Well, I do."

"Apparently."

"HEY!"

Yoongi chuckled at the lover's spat. He never experienced such a thing like that with Namjoon. Whenever they did end up in some sort of argument it was far from friendly. Namjoon's anger always got the best of him resulting in violence. Yoongi can't remember the last time they acted like an actual couple. That was probably back when they were first started dated before all the abuse started. Jimin and Hoseok were what Yoongi aspired his relationship to be like. 

"Anyways!" Jimin shouted pulling Yoongi from his pondering, "Why don't I show you your room Yoongi?"

"O-okay."

Jimin and Yoongi got up from the floor before heading to the back where the spare bedroom was. Inside was a humongous bed and no doubt an expensive ass dresser on the side with minimal decoration here and there. The room was very spacious you could add another bed if you wanted to. There was a bathroom inside as well on the side and two huge closet doors beside it.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping for some new clothes and--"

"JIMIN!!!" Hoseok shouted from the living room, "My leg is itching come help me scratch it!"

Jimin sighed exasperatedly before giving Yoongi a pat on the shoulder, "We'll just have a lot of fun tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me I need to go take care of that human-sized baby in there. You can get settled or whatever." The orange-haired man left Yoongi at the door of his new room. This was really about to become his new life. What did this actually mean? Did this mean his relationship with Namjoon was over? Was he finally free from the abuse he's received for all these years?

There were hundreds of questions that were swarming his mind that needed answering. With a sigh, he walked over to bed flopping down on it reveling in the soft cushions. 

He'll have to worry about all that when the time comes, but for now, he's going to enjoy this new fate the universe has granted upon him. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally had a chapter where yoongi wasn't being abused WOOOOOOOW


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get serious for a moment. 
> 
> Since the last time I updated this fic I had left the fandom for a short period of time because of all the toxic things I see within it.
> 
> Being black and listening to K-POP is already hard enough because if you're anything but what black people want you to be you're automatically excluded. So when it came down to supporting BTS who is all about loving yourself it was like an uprising for me ya know. Then to turn around and see people who are in the fandom say racist things was just confusing and hurtful and it really was becoming too much because I saw it A LOT. Not just with black people but everyone. It was becoming so toxic I couldn't stand it. 
> 
> Then it was not only racist things but sometimes you guys (not all of you) can be so fucking annoying about the littlest things. Like I have never seen so many sensitive people in my life (it's really the soft stans that irritate me)
> 
> So to isolate myself from the mess I turned off all Twitter notifications from BTS and unfollowed all the Instagram accounts associated with them including the meme pages. Just the fandom made me dislike K-POP altogether. I ended up unfollowing GOT7, BlackPink, NCT, and everyone else I liked. I seriously went back to listening to trash SoundCloud rappers and trap music. 
> 
> A lot of K-POP fans don't like to admit but let's spill the tea sis. The K-POP community is the most toxic fandom there is. Not one of the most toxic fandoms but the MOST toxic one. Like come on y'all, admit it. It might be A FEW OF Y'ALL who aren't a bunch of bitches but for the most part, it's terrible. 
> 
> No one is looking at us as individuals they are looking at us as a WHOLE. No one cares about that one small group who doesn't say negative things, they are looking at everyone. Now don't get me wrong there are wonderful people in the K-POP community. I have met plenty of great people on Amino, Wattpad, Instagram, and etc. but the other ones just overshadow everyone else.
> 
> But I decided I won't let all this bullshit remove me from the fandom. I saw a lot of news about BTS becoming even bigger in the US and even though I isolated myself from even paying attention to that I still felt happy for the boys. So I put all my differences aside and went back to supporting the boys because I'm not about to let a bunch pansies disrupt that. 
> 
> I'm slowly watching more videos and I'm currently on episode 2 of bon voyage. I miss watching them interact with each other and act like a bunch of crackheads. I really couldn't take a break from that. Now I'm back and will NOT let assholes pull me away again.
> 
> Plus, I really want to finish this fucking fic. 
> 
> But regardless, enjoy the update :)
> 
> OH
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past suicide attempts. 
> 
> u hav ben warned

  

 

Yoongi woke up to the smell of syrup and bacon. Opening his eyes to the brightly lit room he sat up slowly on the ultra-comfy mattress and scanned the room around him. This was definitely not his room from the obvious change of color on the walls and unfamiliar paintings on the wall. Oh wait, that's right. He remembers coming into the room after Jimin left to tend to Hoseok and one thing lead to another he found himself sleeping soundly on the bed. He doesn't know how he got under the covers but it was probably Jimin who tucked him in.

He slid from under the covers letting his feet land on the freezing cold floor. Right by his feet was a pair of slippers. Those were definitely not there before. Not making a fuss about it he slipped them on and headed out of the room. The smell of food got stronger as he proceeded down the hall and once to the kitchen, he could see Jimin making a huge breakfast. There were pancakes, hash browns, grits, bacon, eggs, toast, orange juice--just about the whole fridge. He only saw breakfast like this in the cartoons he used to watch as a child.

At the sound of Yoongi dragging his slippers across the wooden floors, Jimin turned his head away from the coffee machine. A smile blossomed when his eyes met with Yoongi's, "Good morning!"

The bright energy Jimin was exuding strongly reminded Yoongi of Hoseok. He remembers the times when Hoseok would pop up at his house on the weekends early in the damn morning just to say 'Good morning' and leave. Such a strange boy.

"Good morning," he replied keeping his spot at the end of the hallway. 

Jimin turned back to the coffee machine when it beeped signaling that it was done and proceeded to pour three cups. Not forgetting to add hazelnut cream to Hoseok's because he knows his boyfriend will throw a fit if he doesn't taste any hazelnut. "Do you add any creamer to your coffee Yoongi?"

"Not at all. What's the point of drinking coffee if you're gonna add all that sugar? Might as well get a Mountain Dew if you're gonna do all that."

Jimin nodded his head strongly, "You're just like me. I like regular black coffee. Hoseok, on the other hand, can't drink coffee at all if it's not sweet."

Yoongi moved from his spot and headed to the table to take a seat, "Well he is a very sweet person."

"He sure is. I can't even think of being without him." Jimin smiled fondly to himself walking over to the table to set down the cups in the respective spots. "You know," he started as he also took a seat down across from Yoongi, "My mom didn't approve of Hoseok. Not only did she hate that was I into boys but it was a boy from the urban part of town. Specifically the part of town where my father stayed. She lost her marbles when she saw Hoseok snuggled up to me one night. I thought she would be working late that night but unfortunately, I was wrong and she walked in on us cuddled together on the couch watching horror movies. She ended up calling the police stating that Hoseok was intruding her home. It pissed me off so bad that I packed up a suitcase and left the house to go to stay with him."

"Were you successful?"

A snort found its way from Jimin's mouth, "I wish. She just came and got me with the police right behind her."

Yoongi gave a small nod taking a sip of his coffee, "How does she feel now about your relationship with Hoseok?"

"Oh, she hates it more than she did 10 years ago. For the longest, she thought I was going to marrying a woman--like that would ever happen--so I played along with it so she would get out of my hair. I would talk about wanting a wife, three kids, a big white house with a nice picket fence surrounding the home. The whole American dream right? Then came time for me to graduate high school, the private school that is. Our graduation was a few days later than Hoseok's so he was able to attend it. I thought my mother had already left the building since I told her I was going to go out with some friends. Turns out she was taking pictures of me to post online and snapped one of me and Hoseok making out."

A small snicker made its way out of Yoongi's mouth. 

"I swear this woman almost went into cardiac arrest. She flew across that auditorium so fast and snatched me away from Hoseok like he'd hit me or something. I was literally dragged out of the building outside to the car for a lecture. She kept going on and on about how she thought I was straight, and how she thought I left Hoseok alone, and just ugh. You get the point. She was just very disappointed in me."

Yoongi couldn't help but laugh when Jimin finished, "I'm still hooked on the fact that you hid from your mom that you were gay. I understand the whole lying about wanting to date girls part but didn't she get suspicious that you didn't bring any home?"

"In high school, it was this girl that I was really good friends with. She was basically in the same predicament as me so we both decided to help each other out. I would pretend to be her boyfriend and she would pretend to be my girlfriend. Her parents got off her back, and mine did too."

"Damn, that was smart."

"Yeah, for the most part, it was smart." Jimin took a gulp from coffee for the first time since fixing it, "Now I'm tired of talking, it's your time my guest of honor. Tell me, was your mom as homophobic as mine?"

Yoongi shook his head with a smile, "My mom is the kindest, most open-minded person I have ever met. She's never been one to judge others for what they prefer. Coming out was the easiest thing I ever did. She didn't question why I liked boys or get angry. She just sat there on the couch with a big smile on her face and continued to crochet herself a headband."

"I wish we could have swapped moms."

"And have me pretend that I'm not raging for some dick my entire high school years? No sir, I'll pass."

The two joined each other in a loud fit of laughter at the table shaking the cups of coffee in their hysterics. They were laughing so loud that Hoseok appeared around the corner a second later with his stank face on promptly. He obviously just woke up from how his eyes were squinted shut and his lips was frowned up in his infamous triangle pout. Jimin sniffled away the few little giggles that were trying to fight their way through and got up from his chair to give his boyfriend a kiss, "Good morning sweetie. Ready for some breakfast?"

Hoseok nodded and allowed Jimin to help him over to his seat before going to get plates and bring them to the table. There the trio sat and ate in a comfortable silence. Yoongi was definitely enjoying the breakfast. This was most definitely going to hold him until lunch or maybe even dinner from how he was gobbling it down. 

After finishing up Yoongi helped Jimin wash the dishes and put all the plates and cups back in the respective places. Hoseok sat at the table playing a little game on his phone whistling the cute tune that resonated from it. 

"We're going to head out for some shopping," Jimin said as he stacked some plates together to put in the upper cabinet. 

Yoongi slowly turned his head toward Jimin as if he didn't hear right the first time, "But I don't have any money."

This earned him a scoff from Jimin, "Yoongi I'm filthy stinking rich, you not having money is no big deal. I'll just pay for everything."

Hearing that brought guilt to Yoongi's heart. He didn't want to seem like some type of moocher who's here for their money and food. Yeah, Yoongi is in a horrible situation and he can do with the help but the thought of just using Jimin and Hoseok is sickening to him. Yoongi wants to be able to do things for himself again. He's always been an independent person. Asking for things was almost a sin for him. Even when that person is offering it to him he can't help but have this uncomfortable feeling of guilt. 

"I want to go shopping too." Hoseok chimed in breaking Yoongi from his brooding. 

Jimin rolled his eyes as he put up the last cup, "You are staying here."

"Aw, why?" Hoseok whined.

"Because you're crippled."

"But I went out yesterday."

"Yeah, after I told you  _specifically_ to stay in the house but did you do that? No, so you're staying here."

Hoseok looked like he wanted to retort but from the look, he was receiving from Jimin he decided that wasn't the best option. Hoseok did pout his lips though and crossed his arms in silence as he watched Yoongi and Jimin get ready to go. Since Yoongi didn't bring any clothes with him Jimin offered some of his and without a doubt they were expensive. Yoongi couldn't help but notice how the jeans he was offered hugged his hips and thighs. Despite the fact that he was the size of a toothpick he looked very nice. Turning around in the humongous mirror in the room he took a look at his butt and for the first time in forever was impressed by his figure. The sound of footsteps coming up the hallway tore away Yoongi from his ogling. 

Jimin stepped through the doorway a second later with a smile on his face, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

The two were about to leave but stopped to say goodbye to the soon-to-be-lonely Hoseok and then headed down to the garage where most residents who kept their cars. Yoongi followed Jimin to where the man's car resided only to find a stylish black Lamborghini parked in the corner. His mouth had definitely dropped open at the sight of the car. He had never seen such a car so up close and personal. It was absolutely  _beautiful_! Jimin noticed Yoongi's look of amazement and smirked while unlocking the doors, "If you think just looking at it is great wait until you see how this baby drives."

And boy was Jimin right.

Even though they were driving about 15 mph it felt like 80! The car drove so smooth and fast it was unbelievable. Every corner they turned was just a big jerk to the side sending Yoongi's frail body banging against the door or cup holder. Jimin, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind the jerks and just kept on driving. It felt almost like they were floating on the clouds. Yoongi couldn't feel not one pothole in the street and bump. 

With loud rap music blasting in both their ears and traffic seeming to become nonexistent in the car they arrived at the mall faster than Yoongi expected. 

Yoongi's entire body was trembling with adrenaline. He had never felt anything like that before. Just being a passenger in that car was all the excitement he needed for the day. 

Jimin locked up the car and lead them both into the mall. 

Seoul's mall was huge, to say the least. If you didn't have self-control you'll be wandering around in there for months. There were so many places to eat, shop for clothes, and just chill at. Yoongi remembers the days when he would just meet up with a group of friends and they would all hang out at the food court. While the other boys cat-called at girls and told shitty pick-up lines Yoongi was busy selling dope to the rich spoiled kids. Ahh.. good times. 

"So tell me Yoongi-hyung, what's your style of fashion." 

It's been a while since Yoongi has been shopping for clothes. His style of fashion has always been the same. Mostly consisting of chokers, ripped jeans with fishnets, fingerless gloves, leather jackets, and messy hair. He's never gone too far as to change it up, except for that one time he dressed up as a maid for Halloween all apart of a stupid bet he lost. Yup, those were really good times.

"Eh, I don't know. I usually just gravitate toward anything that's black and screams 'I want to kill myself so stay away' you know."

Jimin nodded his head unsure of what to say to that comment. He looked away for a second bringing his gaze upon all the shops in the mall. They were plenty of places to go to for different clothing. You had the stores that strictly sold lingerie, then there were the goth stores, and then Jimin's favorite: the designer clothing stores. Jimin looked back over to Yoongi who was scratching his head most likely scrapping dandruff onto his expensive custom-made Gucci shirt. 

"Oh!" Jimin shouted unintentionally startling Yoongi slightly. 

"What?"

"I know exactly what you need," Jimin exclaimed clearly excited from his new resolve.

"And that is?" 

"A makeover!"

It has seriously been a long time since Yoongi's really had a good shampooing. He's never been the best at really getting to his scalp and scraping all that dirt and dandruff from there. That probably explains why his head itches so badly. Marg was doing a wonderful job scratching all the right places. Yoongi could have fallen asleep in that chair if he didn't have any self-control over himself. His head definitely felt better after Marg was done. 

Yoongi, expecting another wonderful scalp treatment was brought to the dryer. It was bearable the first couple of minutes but then it became horrible. His hair was constantly dripping water and condition down his shirt leaving an uncomfortable cold feeling, and to top it off his ears were becoming extremely hot.

"I've been sitting under this dryer for hours. Isn't it time for me get up Jimin?"

Jimin, who was peacefully sitting in the chair across from Yoongi was reading a fashion magazine. Removing his gaze from a page he met eyes with Yoongi's pleading one. They had only been in the salon for an hour and a half since there were other customers before them. To Jimin this was only the norm. He was used to coming into the salon and having to wait a million years before he was next to get in the chair. It takes time to be beautiful. 

"You only have a few more minutes under the dryer before Marg has to come get you. Chill out will ya."

"I would chill if my ears didn't feel like they're about to melt off the side of my head."

Jimin sighed before setting down his magazine, "3 more minutes."

Yoongi groaned but sat in the chair silently. When Jimin had brought him over to the salon he thought he would just get his hair washed but boy oh boy was he wrong. Jimin insisted that he get all this done to his hair that he's never heard of and now here he is under a dryer getting a deep treatment or something. Even though the dryer is pretty fucking loud he did overhear Jimin talking with Marg, the owner of the salon, about getting his hair dyed. He doesn't know what color but from the suspicious blue tubes sitting on the counter he is 100% positive it's going to be that color. 

Marg came over after a while and relieved Yoongi from his fiery torture. From there they headed over to the styling chair and just as Yoongi expected his hair was going to be dyed blue. He tried to escape from the chair but somehow Jimin proved to be stronger than what he looked and held him down to the chair as Marg applied the necessary products. 

Yoongi finally gave up on his escape and sat back in the chair while Marg did his job.

After another long agonizing hour, Marg was finally done with Yoongi's hair. Yoongi was mentally preparing himself for the disaster that was waiting for him once the chair swiveled around and revealed his hair in the mirror. Jimin was just about to jump out of his shoes from how "gorgeous" Yoongi hair looked. Yoongi highly doubted it. Black was always his color. He never envisioned himself with a different hair color. Unless it was like a dark brown or something. But blue that was really going outside of his comfort zone. 

Marg turned Yoongi around in the chair.

His entire jaw became unhinged. 

He couldn't believe what the fuck he was seeing. He couldn't  _even recognize himself_ _!_  It was like another person was taking his spot in the chair. Yoongi brought his right hand up to his hair to see if his hair was actually blue. It was so soft and silky. His hair hasn't felt like this in years. It was always rough and dry half the time. It felt like he had a whole new head of hair on top of his head. 

The blue.. was surprisingly not that bad. It actually complimented his pale skin well. He couldn't help but think how similar he resembled a porcelain doll. 

"So.. what do you think?" Marg asked with an expecting look on his face. He looked just as excited as Jimin was. They were both bouncing on the bottom of their feet waiting for Yoongi's answer. 

Yoongi gulped before bringing his gaze up to Marg's in the mirror.

"It's.. wonderful."

Marg and Jimin both let out shouts of happiness but mostly relief was coming from Marg's end. 

"Since you like your hair so much there also comes responsibilities with colored hair. You can't just wash it like you normally would. You will need to use a shampoo that is strictly catering to colored hair and..." From that point, Yoongi stopped listening to whatever Marg was talking about. He was currently ogling himself in the mirror. He really looked like a new person. Everything about him was just different. With this blue hair, he felt like he could do anything. 

How the hell was hair making him feel this way?!

"Well we better be going, me and Yoongi have some shopping to attend to. See you later Marg. Thanks for the help!"

"Come back anytime!"

Jimin carried Yoongi all throughout the mall buying all types of things. Jimin spent a good amount of his money on skin-care products for Yoongi. A lot of the stuff that was picked up Yoongi had no idea what they were but Jimin insisted that it would help his skin get better. They bought plenty of bracelets, earrings, and necklaces that screamed 'I'll blind yo' ass if you stare too long'. Yoongi also had a lot of fun picking out clothes. Jimin had to steer him away from the black clothes every now and then but Yoongi's pretty sure he got a lot of clothes in different colors. 

Yoongi hated to admit it but he was TIRED. After hours and hours of ripping and running around the mall, he was through for the day.

He was tired of walking to store to store looking for clothes, he was tired of looking at skin-care products, and he was definitely tired of hearing Jimin talk about his lavish life and how he's gone to Jamaica 15 times! He just wanted to go back to the house and sleep. Yoongi decided to go rest on a bench by the food courts with all his bags of clothing. The sweet delicious smell of fatty foods led him over there. The type of fatty foods that's horrible for your health but you still eat it because you're gonna die one day and why not speed up the process.

Yoongi could smell grease from overly salted fries and the smell hamburger meat being pulled fresh from the freezer. He couldn't help but hear the same old tagline, "I'm sorry but our ice cream machine is broken." being repeated over and over to a family of 4. Yup, he knew exactly where he was. 

"Oh there you are!" came Jimin's voice seconds later. "Please don't ever scare me like that again. You just walked off and I almost freaked. I couldn't find you anywhere."

Yoongi wasn't listening. He was too busy ravishing in the smell of fast food. He was rather hungry which was a bit of surprise if he were being honest. He ate a lot at breakfast but he guessed from all the walking he's done with Jimin today that his food's digested well. 

"Earth to Yoongi! Are you in there buddy? Or did you get abducted by an alien when you ran off?"

A snort found it's way from Yoongi's lips but nevertheless he turned to Jimin.

"I'm hungry."

"Really? I'm still stuffed from this morning. But whatever we can stop for something to eat. Got anything in mind?"

"McDonald's."

Jimin's face scrunched up in disgust as soon as the word left Yoongi's lips. "You're joking."

"What is there to joke about? I'm a hungry man asking for some Mickey D's Jimin." Yoongi slouched on the bench looking off to where McDonald's stood tall and proudly. The place was literally calling his name. 

"Do you know what fast food does to your body? Do you even know what that stuff is made of?"

Yoongi shrugged, "Nope, never really cared." 

"Well you should!" Jimin argued back, "That stuff is the epitome of garbage. I will not allow you or myself to eat such trash."

"Come on Jimin lighten up. I've let you dye my hair BLUE! I should at least pick our lunch for today.

Jimin crossed his arms, "Fast food is not  _lunch_."

"Lies and vicious rumors."

Jimin sighed knowing that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He brought his attention over to the people who were waiting in line to McDonald's. Just the thought of even  _ingesting_ that rubbish was sickening. Jimin has always eaten the best of food. Growing up his mother always took him to the fanciest of restaurants or had their personal chefs to cook for them. The only times he's ever eaten anything lower than 5-star quality was when he stayed with his father or accompanied Hoseok on movie nights and there's nothing but junk food and cheap microwaveable meals to eat. 

Fast food was worse than that. 

"I swear it won't be  _that_ bad," Yoongi said after Jimin went completely silent on him. He was really hungry and that McDonald's sounded like the best thing ever.

Jimin hesitated for a second but turned to Yoongi, "Ok.. but I better not get sick."

While Yoongi was enjoying a 5 piece nugget and Big Mac, Jimin was staring at his food like it was going to jump out of the wrapper and choke him to death--which he wouldn't mind though. Since he never ate at fast food places Yoongi ordered for him instead. Sitting on the table was a double quarter pounder. It didn't look in the slightest appetizing. It just looked.. flat. Jimin reached down and lifted the bun and as expected he was not pleased. A damn four-year-old could make this crap. 

"Will you just eat it, you're not going to die."

"Whos to say I won't die as soon as I take the first bite. I could choke!"

"You could, but you won't. McDonald's ain't that hazardous."

Jimin scoffed placing the bun back onto the hamburger, "Yeah, and how so?"

"Look around you Jimin. People are happy. And you wanna know why? Because they're not sitting here worrying about what's going to happen to them in the next 10 years. Or in your case, the next 5 minutes. Who cares if you eat a lot of shitty food now. We're here a good time not a long time."

"That is such a good motto to go by when you're dead at the age of 25." Jimin deadpanned as he started to poke the burger. 

"Well good thing I'm 23. Just two more years before this world says sayonara to Min Yoongi. I want my tombstone to say, 'He lived a shit life but he made the best of it by eating hot pockets all day.'"

Jimin didn't even offer up a response to that. Obviously, he wasn't going to get through to Yoongi that his health was in critical danger from all the horrible food he was eating so he came up with another plan. Starting today Jimin is now making it his job to make sure Yoongi is eating all the right food. As long as Yoongi lives with him and Hoseok Yoongi's meal plans will change drastically. There will be no more cheap ramen, or hot pockets, no there will be well-coordinated and healthy cooked meals every day. And he might even add in those disgusting smoothies that are meant to add more minerals and vitamins to your body. He's even going to add Hoseok in on the healthy eating journey. It'll be fun for all of them.

"Okay, Yoongi, I'll eat your disgusting food but let me tell you right now. After this, there will be no more fast food. Only homecooked meals that are 100% safe and healthy for you."

"Yeah yeah whatever just eat it. McDonald's is  _disgusting_ if you let it get cold."

Jimin grabbed the burger from his tray and held it up to his mouth. It didn't really smell all that good but at least it didn't smell like garbage how Jimin imagined. Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for the worst Jimin took a huge bite from the burger. 

Yoongi watched anxiously across the table waiting for Jimin to give  _some_ kind of response. All he was doing was just sitting there with a frown on his face and chewing very  _very slow_. Then finally Jimin swallowed and set the burger back down on the table. His face was completely blank and his lips were in a thin line. He looked like One-Punch Man whenever he was unconcerned about a situation. A part of Yoongi was waiting for the moment when Jimin flipped the table and went on a rampage through the mall like King Kong but that didn't come. There was just silence. 

Then Jimin was throwing up chunks of the burger all over the tray. Yoongi was immediately repulsed by this sliding off the stool with ease and rushing over to the drink section for some napkins. A few people around the area who saw Jimin losing his lunch rushed over to help. Yoongi was back with napkins and thankfully Jimin stopped throwing up so he helped wipe the younger's mouth. The smell of vomit was really off-putting but he was more focused on Jimin's well-being than that. One of the nice gentlemen who was standing nearby announced he was going to get some water for Jimin which Yoongi was greatly grateful for. After while the water was brought and Yoongi helped Jimin gulp it down. 

When Jimin looked like he wasn't close to death any more Yoongi went back to cleaning the excess vomit off of Jimin's face. 

"Is he okay? If not I can call the ambulance." the same gentleman from before asked phone in his hand ready to dial. 

Yoongi shook his head, "He's fine, the little chump just never had anything outside of 5-star quality food."

The man didn't seem to understand what that meant but he didn't question further. 

Yoongi couldn't help but sigh. This was really unexpected. He didn't think Jimin would throw up as soon as the burger hit his stomach! He at least thought around the end of the day would be when Jimin let everything rip. It was best Jimin was taken home immediately, so Yoongi went and threw away their food but refused to touch the vomit leaking tray. Some employee will be around to take care of that. Then he wrapped Jimin's arm around his shoulder and walked them away from the McDonald's and out of the mall with all their bags in hand too. Since Jimin wasn't in any condition to drive Yoongi reached into the boy's pocket and grabbed the keys unlocking the car and placing Jimin in the back. The last thing he wanted was for Jimin to barf all over him. In the back, he could ruin his own clothes and seats. 

Now Yoongi never drove a car of this caliber so this was a bit exhilarating. He was about to drive a Lamborghini! A fucking Lambo! People like him  _did not_ belong in cars like this. Yoongi knows if he doesn't control himself he'll probably end him and Jimin up in a hospital. With a deep breath to steady his nerves, he pressed his foot down onto the gas.

Then he was gone.

Yoongi has always been known by his friends as a reckless driver. 

It's not like he's purposely trying to kill everyone on the road. If people just moved out of his damn way when he's coming by that would great. He remembers when he first got his license. It was around the time when everyone was excited to start driving. Everyone in his grade could not wait to get their driver's license. Yoongi, on the other hand, was not. He barely could drive in GTA, a fucking game for crying out loud. He knew for a fact he wouldn't last on a real road. But with the entire school getting their licenses left and right he was starting to become rather frustrated. He wanted to drive and flex on these hoes like there was no end, so he studied his mom whenever she drove them anywhere. Somehow by the grace of God, he was able to pass the test. 

Soon Yoongi was driving everywhere. His mom made the worst decision possible when she made him a spare key for the car. Having that key handed to him was a new beginning. Yoongi stayed out at night till midnight or even later, and he always ran the gas out of the car. 

Yoongi's mother has never been the strict type. She was always a kind lady and kept a leveled temper. To put it differently, Yoongi's complete opposite. Even when their family was in debt with that gang she always tried her best to keep up a positive attitude. For the longest Yoongi always thought of his mother as a pushover, so when she gave out warnings about staying out late and not putting gas in the car he ignored them. What was she going to do, whoop him? Yeah right. And he was right, his mother did not whoop him.

Instead, she did the worst thing ever.

She took off work and came to the school to sit in class with Yoongi embarrassing him in front everyone. She even took it a step further by asking questions within class. She followed him around all throughout the day. To lunch, to gym class, and even to the bathroom. It was the worst day of Yoongi’s life.

After that day Yoongi never touched the car again. (Well he did but was more responsible)

Yoongi was actually very surprised by how well he was driving. He wasn't braking too close to any cars and he wasn't running any stop signs. Yoongi couldn't help but feel impressed with himself. He took a look in the rear-view mirror to check on Jimin to find the male sound asleep. That was good, Yoongi thought; at least the male wasn't barfing all over the expensive seats. 

Traffic in Seoul was trash during the rush hour. Yoongi didn't think they were at the mall for that long! He was currently sitting on the highway waiting patiently to get to the exit. It didn't seem like anyone was going to move any sooner, so Yoongi just sighed and put the car in park as he waited. He knew he should have taken the back way home, but he knew Jimin would flip if he had taken that way and got dirt and mud all over his car. 

A beep from the car to his left caught his attention. Yoongi looked over to find the unknown person letting down their window slowly revealing themselves. 

"Hey, kitty~ You miss me?"

Yoongi's worst fear was becoming true. He had been hoping that he wouldn't run into Namjoon as he stayed with Jimin and Hoseok. He was planning on staying inside their house for his entire stay but with Jimin wanting to go out shopping his plan quickly failed. There was nowhere for him to run. He was stuck in traffic with more than a hundred cars in front of him and a sleep Jimin in the backseat.

The Universe sure had its ways with fucking with Yoongi's life. 

"So tell me kitty cat, why haven't you been home? I was so worried when I couldn't find you."

Yoongi gulped down his nervousness and anxiety and took a deep shuddering breath.  _Don't show fear. Don't show fear._ That was all he had to remember. As long as he kept that thought in mind he was going to be perfectly fine. 

"Oh, I just wanted to get out of the house for some time. I was getting tired of just sitting in there all the time or leaving to deal drugs, ya know? It was repetitive."

Namjoon showed no expression. He just sat in his car eyes piercing through Yoongi's entire soul. His mind was screaming to submit and give in to Namjoon's dominant stare.

"If you wanted to get out of the house and do something other than deal to the junkies you could have said so. I would have taken you out for dinner. You know that right, kitty?"

Lies, nothing but lies. Yoongi knew better than to believe those sugary words. This was all apart of Namjoon's plan to sucker him up just to turn around and abuse him again. He knew all of this all too well. There have been too many incidents for him to forget vital information like that. This is the same man who has abused him for years. The same man who knows Yoongi suffers from a drug addiction but still allows him around the narcotics. The same man who has punched, kicked, spit on, burned, and mistreated Yoongi. This man is someone Yoongi can no longer trust. He refuses to. 

"I see you got your hair dyed." Namjoon continued, "Blue really looks nice on you kitty. It really makes that pale skin pop, huh? ..I also see you're driving a Lambo. Hm, where you get the money to afford that? I know you didn't spend our drug money on that, did you?"

"O-Of course not." Yoongi cursed himself for the stutter. A smirk started to emerge on Namjoon's face at that.

Gosh, Yoongi fucking love that smirk. Well, used to. He loved a lot of things about Namjoon. He loved the man's cute little dimples on either side of his cheeks that showed whenever he laughed or smiled. He loved his voice in the morning when he woke up. It was so deep and raspy and just lovely all around. He loved the smell of cheap cigarette smoke that surrounded the man. He loved a lot of things about Namjoon. He honestly truly did. But as time went on and their relationship got worse Yoongi couldn't find himself to love those things anymore. All his love for them just faded away. 

Namjoon is such a terrible person. Yoongi can't seem to understand why he's just not figuring that out until now. Namjoon has shown time and time again that he is the devil himself but Yoongi never paid any of those signs any mind. He sure fucking wishes he did. Now he's stuck with the mental and physical abuse that Namjoon has instilled within his mind and a drug addiction to heroin. All because he was too fucking weak to walk away and say he had enough of the bullshit. 

He can feel himself slowing wanting to break down right now. He wants to crawl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep. Or if he's lucky he might drown in his tears and finally rid himself of this cruel world. 

Oh, how could he forget? The suicide thoughts. They've been occurring every now and then. Whenever Yoongi feels his absolute worse those thoughts start to swarm more rapidly throughout his mind. Forcing him to think about them. Forcing him to think about actually attempting to go through one of them. Yoongi's tried to fulfill some of them but he's never had the guts to finish the job. He always became so scared. There was one time Namjoon caught him in the act of trying to shoot himself. Lucky for him he didn't know how to operate a gun so he sat there for maybe 5 minutes trying to figure out how to work it. Namjoon had come into the room (Yoongi doesn't know how he didn't hear him) and snatched the gun away from him. As expected he received punishment for his actions like some animal or something. It was a while before he tried to do any more harm to himself.

"So how did you get that nice looking car? Tell me kitty."

Before Yoongi could offer a response he felt a shift behind him and soon Jimin was rising from the back and leaning over out of the window the best he could. He still looked like he was on the verge of dying but nevertheless, he still managed to put on a frown.

"How about you go fuck yourself, Nambitch! Yoongi doesn't have to answer to you or anyone at that. Now, how about you let up your fucking window and mind ya fucking business." With his remark still lingering in the air, Jimin doubled over and puked all over the side of the car coating the driver's door in a brown mush. Yoongi cringed in disgust and covered his nose so he wouldn't have to smell the horrid odor. Once Jimin was finished emptying his guts he leaned back into his seat and passed out.

Suddenly, as if a miracle was blessed upon Yoongi, traffic started to move and cars were soon moving out of the way. Yoongi took this as his chance to pull off before Namjoon had anything else to say, so he quickly let up the window and put the car in drive and sped off. He did spare a glance at Namjoon's face before left. It was pure gold. He looked so shocked by Jimin's sudden outburst. A snicker found its way from his mouth. Gosh, he wished he had a camera or something to take a picture. That memory will stay with him for as long as he lives. 

Getting Jimin out of the car and up to the condo was a struggle. Yoongi knew the guy threw up and all but that still didn't mean his legs didn't work. Yoongi was practically dragging Jimin down the hallway to his home. Once to the door, he let the male go letting him fall to the floor with a loud thump. Jimin groaned in pain rolling over to his side holding his stomach tightly, "Fuck you Yoongi." he spat flicking his middle finger up at the male.

"Oh, you can talk but can't walk. What kind of shit is that?" the man huffed leaning down to get Jimin's keys out of his back pocket.

"Just shut up and open the door already. My stomach is killing me."

Yoongi turned and unlocked the door. Jimin suddenly sprouted up and ran into the house most likely heading to the bathroom. A displeased look made its way onto Yoongi' face. 

_The fucker can run to the bathroom but can't walk his ass to his own house. Tsk._

Yoongi shook his head and decided not to dwell on it for too long. He still had to go back down to the garage and get all the shit that they bought. By himself! With a sigh, he pulled the keys out of the door and headed for the elevator. After a long 15 minutes of trying to get all his bags and boxes to balance on top of each other Yoongi was finally able to make it to the elevator and back to the door. Kicking it open he threw everything on the floor startling Hoseok who was walking by with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

"Dude!" Hoseok shouted once his eyes landed on the amount of stuff on the floor, "What all did you guys buy? The entire mall?"

"Pretty much." 

Hoseok's eyes soon traveled up to Yoongi' hair, "And look at your hair! Blue looks fucking amazing on you! You look cool as hell!"

A small blush was soon forming on Yoongi's cheeks, "Thanks."

"Hoseok!" a shout from the back snapped.

"Oh, I've got to go give these clothes to Jimin. He just got out of the shower." Then Hoseok was gone in a flash despite the crutches. 

Yoongi was left at the door with tons of bags and boxes. He sighed as he prepared himself to drag all this to his bedroom. During his rigorous travel to the bedroom, he passed by the bathroom looking inside briefly only to lay his eyes on a stark naked Jimin. A flush ran over Yoongi's body in a flash. He quickly looked away and scurried down the hallway before he was seen. Inside the room, Yoongi felt like he could breathe properly again. He knows he's not supposed to be flustered over his friend's boyfriend but shit! Jimin's body is  _fucking sculpted to the Gods._ No man should be built that way. It's unfair!

Forcing himself not to think about a naked Jimin Yoongi started to remove the contents from his bags and place them in the respective places. When he first acquired the bedroom the dressers were empty but as he gradually put more clothes inside they were becoming filled to the brim. Jimin really went all out with his shopping. He had so many clothes now that he was left to use to the closet for more space. The most expensive item they bought out of all the clothes were probably the shoes. Yoongi has  _never_ spent over a hundred dollars for a pair of shoes. Jimin picked out shoes that were ranging between $500 to $1000. It was stressing Yoongi's brain to think that people actually spent that much money on clothes. 

Continuing to put his belongings away there was a knock at the door. With a turn he found Hoseok standing with a wide smile on his face leaning loosely on the doorframe. 

"Sorry if Jimin flashed you. He does that anytime we have guests over."

Just when Yoongi thought his blush had subsided it back full force burning its way up his skin like a rash. Yoongi was very confident that neither one of them saw him when he was walking by but now none of that even matters since this is just a normal thing between the couple. Hoseok erupted into a fit of laughter causing Yoongi to become more and more embarrassed. It also didn't help Yoongi's situation any better when Jimin walked by the door with a shit-eating grin on his face. When Hoseok seemed to have calmed down Yoongi spoke up, "You're not upset that I saw him.. naked?"

Hoseok shook his head with a smile, "Nah, not really. I kind of enjoy it myself. It's like I'm showing off what other people can't have ya know? It's like having a gold medal."

"And I'm guessing Jimin's the gold medal."

"Yup."

Yoongi scoffed but there was a smile on his face. He waved Hoseok off before turning back to putting all his clothes away. Hoseok still stood at the door watching silently. He held a tense expression on his face but Yoongi didn't notice. After a few more moments of silence, Hoseok cleared his throat awkwardly catching Yoongi's attention. 

"So, Yoongi, Jimin tells me that you two met Namjoon in traffic on the way back. Are.. you ok?"

Yoongi tries to fight off the shiver that runs over his body at the mention of his boyfriend's name but fails. The man scares the literal shit out of him. What once used to be deep affectionate love between the two transformed into fear and uneasiness. Or was there even a love between them? It could have been one-sided for all Yoongi knows. Yoongi might have been the only one who was in love. The only time Namjoon ever showed he cared about the boy was in private. Sometimes not even then. 

"Honestly.. not really." He decided to answer truthfully. There was no reason to lie to Hoseok. He was here to help him, and Jimin as well. Those two brought him into their home even after not talking for years. If this isn't a sign of what real and true friends are he doesn't know what will be. "When I saw Namjoon I was scared out of mind. My mind literally flashed me back to all the times he had hurt me... and even the suicide attempts."

Hoseok face fell completely before he crossed the room as fast as he can on his cast leg and wrapped his arms around Yoongi. 

"I just feel so weak around him Hoseok." a choked sob fell from Yoongi's lips. The older male could feel that wall he spent years building crumbling down to the ground again. He was always meant to be strong, even through his toughest time. Yoongi was known by everyone as a fearless kid. He sold drugs to any and everyone and if they had a problem he'll handle them by himself.

"When did I become so weak? When did I become such a bitch that can't even stand up to his boyfriend, to his abuser? I've never been this way. Never. It fucking sucks knowing that I can't do anything to stand up to Namjoon. The only thing I _can_ do and cry and wallow in my own misery." Tears flowed down his face like a waterfall as he clung onto Hoseok. The other male didn't mind and continued to hold Yoongi in his arms rubbing little circles into his back to calm the man down. He continued to rub the older's back soothingly until he felt Yoongi breathing somewhat normal again before speaking. 

"I know how it feels to be weak, and it's ok. It's ok not to be at the top of your game. Remember when I fought Namjoon and lost terribly. I felt like the weakest person on Earth. I couldn't do anything against him. Even after the fight I still felt weak.. but you wanna know what I did in order to get over that feeling? I fucking accepted it. I accepted that I wasn't stronger than Namjoon. I accepted that I lost and he won. Sometimes in life Yoongi, you need to be able to accept the truth for what it is. Even when you don't want to, and let me tell you after you accept what the truth is you'll finally be able to breathe clearly again. You'll finally be able to be you again. Your problem is that you're so stuck on trying to be the old you that you can't grow and become a new and better you. I want you to be able to grow into a better person Yoongi. A part of me wants the old Yoongi back but I know that can't happen. In order for you to become better and be able to move on from this horrible chapter in your life, you're going to have to forget that part of you and look for the new you. Together I will help you find that new you, and Jimin will too. We'll both help you in your journey to find you. And I know I might be sounding all inspirational and whatnot but I'm serious. I really care about you Yoongi. I honestly do, and I'll do whatever it takes to get you where you need to be."

Yoongi took a deep shuddering breath once Hoseok finished. He really needed to hear that. He can always count on Hoseok to be there to pull him out the dumps. A big part of Yoongi is excited to find this new him. He really wants to move on with his life and forget every bad thing that has happened to him. He wants to forget the drugs, the fights, the arguments, and most of all he wants to forget Namjoon. 

"Thank you Hoseok. I'm looking forward to his journey."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went back and looked at my chapters and just realized how fucking short they are..... HMMMMMMMMMMM
> 
> they look very fucking short and that is BOTHERING ME A LOT 
> 
> I really want to go and merge these chapters but that will delete comments and I like comments. I like reading them when I know I haven't updated in a long time. sighhhhhhh
> 
> From now on I'm striving for 5000 words or more.. or maybe even 8000.. but even thats too much for me. Idk but it going to be more than 5000
> 
> also this chapter was proofread but idk how well so don't judge it too much. okay? i wrote A LOT and was lazy when it came to correcting. 
> 
> QOTD:  
> Should I make longer chapters or keep them just as they are?


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anime took over since the last time i updated. i've been watching hxh nonstop and ended up posting a fic about it. HAHAHAHA i hate myself

 

 

Breakfast the next morning consisted of a low carb blueberry sweet potato salad and on the side a piece of avocado toast. Jimin wasn't kidding when he said they were going to start eating healthy. Yoongi didn't really take his threat seriously when they were at McDonald's--yeah he has his regrets. While Jimin was digging into his breakfast like it was the best thing ever Yoongi and Hoseok sat in silence staring at their plates in disgust.

"Thanks for ruining breakfast Yoongi. I really appreciate it." Hoseok spoke after another minute of staring at his plate. When Hoseok was told that they had to eat healthy from now on he almost broke his other leg. He tried begging Jimin to spare him and to only punish Yoongi but Jimin ignored him and continued to prepare the food.

"Yoongi didn't ruin anything." Jimin said setting down his fork, "It's been a while since you ate something healthy. This is now the time to start again. Now go on and eat your toast."

Hoseok pouted with a cross of his arms, "But I don't want to."

"Stop being a baby and eat your food."

"No, I refuse to be mistreated in my own home."

Jimin gasped mouth opened wide, "Hoseok!"

"What?" the man questioned unaware of what he said.

"Did you forget Yoongi was sitting right here?" his boyfriend hissed through a whisper.

Guilt quickly covered Hoseok's face. He feels like total shit for saying something so insensitive like that. Hoseok turned to Yoongi with a face full of regret, "Yoongi, I'm so sorr--"

"It's ok." the paler one beat him to it, "I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure it's okay? Because I can hit him if you like." Jimin suggested across the table ready to get up and do damage to Hoseok.

"Hey he said its okay!" his boyfriend said angrily pointing his fork at Jimin.

Yoongi laughed silently as the couple disputed. He wasn't bothered by Hoseok's comment. He knows the male wouldn't say anything to hurt him on purpose. Hoseok's a pure soul. He wouldn't hurt anyone. Yoongi smiled to himself before stabbing his fork into his plate and started to eat on the healthy breakfast Jimin prepared. As he expected it tasted like grass. Freshly cut grass. Sighing only in his head Yoongi continued to eat his breakfast in silence as the couple before him argued it out through the morning.

 

 

 

 

**➭**

Seokjin was having a horrible morning.

His stress levels have been through the roof ever since Bang assigned him to execute JB and Namjoon. He has only two weeks left to complete the assignment and if he doesn't by then Bang will be the one executing him. This assignment has proven to be the hardest out of all missions that Seokjin has carried out. In the past, he had no problem taking out his enemies.

JB is quite a difficult target to track down. Everyone knows he runs North side of Seoul but you can never find the guy there. Seokjin has every man under him scoping out the North, but they've all came back with nothing. The only thing they have--which holds no importance at all--is that JB men have been raiding a couple of jewelry stores out there. That's cool and all for them but that doesn't help Seokjin at all.

Then we have Namjoon. Simply, Seokjin can't kill him. He hasn't come up with a plan on how he's going to preserve Namjoon's life but one will surely come up in time.. he hopes.

Seokjin was really stuck at a crossroads. He knew catching feelings for the dimpled gangster was just trouble waiting to happen but he couldn't control his sexual desires. Namjoon was hot, to say the least, and he was good at using his body to win over Seokjin. So no, he can't kill him, that would be a waste of some good ass.. and mouth. Plus--and he won't admit it, not aloud at least--Namjoon has a cute personality. He definitely couldn't let that go to waste.

He really needs to come up with something fast though. This month has been moving past him faster than he thought. Before he knows it it'll be over and Bang will be asking for two heads on his table as proof that he actually did what was ordered. If Seokjin shows up empty handed he'll be killed right on the spot. He's certain of it. He values his life way too much for that to be the outcome. For now, he just needs to try his damnest to find JB. Once he does that everything will be much easier from there.

Though, he can't get any work done if he's being held captive by his aunt and annoying nephew.

Seokjin had been avoiding his aunt for the past 3 months now. Reason being was that she was becoming a huge nuisance. Seokjin couldn't get any work done with her hassling him all the time about issues that didn't concern him. Like now she's going on and on about how Jungkook may need a therapist for his behavior recently. Does Seokjin get a fuck? Not even in the slightest. Whatever goes on with Jungkook is none of his business or concern. At times like this Seokjin wonders why his aunt just doesn't go out and get some friends so she can rant about all this stuff to them. He is currently in a crisis where his life is on the line. He doesn't have time to sit through this bull shit.

"Kim Seokjin are you ever listening to me?"

The family was seated at the dining table waiting for breakfast. Hwan sat at the end of the table in his respectable spot drinking coffee in silence while Jiyeon sat on the right of him speaking to Seokjin, who was at the opposite end of the table. Jungkook sat boringly beside his mother scrolling through Instagram on his phone under the table where no one would see. His father would definitely flip out if he saw his phone out at the table. He was so damn strict about it it was annoying.

"Sorry, auntie what was that?"

Jiyeon huffed in annoyance though she continued, "Well if you were listening you would have heard me say that I'm worried about Jungkookie."

"And I am included in this.. why?"

"Because your family and family need to be included in all family matters."

Seokjin shrugged his shoulders, "Well it doesn't look like Jungkook is too worried about himself by the looks of things. I think everything is fine, so I'll be taking my leav--"

"That's because Jungkookie doesn't care about himself. If it weren't for me and Hwan here this boy would be a wreck."

Jungkook rolled his eyes at that. It's like he's not even sitting here. Shit, he might as well not be. Having his mother speak for him like he's ineligible to produce words is just about the most annoying thing ever.

"You know mom," he spoke cutting his phone off in his lap before finally looking up for the first time since he sat down at the table, "I'm very capable of taking care of myself and talking for myself. Thanks for the unwanted help."

Jiyeon mouth gaped open like a fish as she stared at her son in disbelief. Jungkook was really becoming the child she dreaded. This was not how she raised him. From the moment he was able to speak words she taught him manners and respect. Now that the boy is 18 all that hard work and teaching has completely flown out the window. Where did she go wrong? Where was all this defiant behavior coming from?

The woman looked toward her husband who also shared the exact shocked expression. He too was shocked by Jungkook's rudeness. Hwan had noticed years ago when Jungkook started to show signs of rebellion. He brushed it off because it was normal for teenagers to have sudden outbursts and mood swings. The man had honestly hoped his son had returned back to his normal loving self but as Jungkook grew older and older that hope soon died out.

"Jungkook, that is no way to speak to your mother," he said placing his coffee mug down on the table.

"Huh?" the boy drawled looking annoyed, "I didn't say anything bad. All I did was thank her for unwanted help, that's all."

Hwan seemed to get frustrated, "That's the point Jungkook. You said 'unwanted' in your sarcastic tone. It's rude to be mocking toward your mother."

Jungkook didn't respond but instead stared at his father lips in a straight line and eyes squinted. This conversation was obviously going nowhere. There was literally no point in continuing to argue with his parents. That would only make him even more annoyed than he already is. Jungkook sighed and looked away from his parents glancing at Seokjin on the other end as he did.

The older male looked like he was itching to get out of his seat but doing that would only result in Jiyeon throwing a fit. He's had enough of her already so he stayed planted. Breakfast shouldn't take that long. He'll just eat his food quickly and hurry out of here.

After a few more seconds of tense silence, the Jeon's servants were soon making their way into the dining room. The men and women set all the food onto the table in an orderly fashion as well as placing all the utensils in their respective places. The servants bowed when done then left the family to their breakfast. Seokjin quickly dug in like a wild animal while the rest of Jeons ate a mannered pace.

Seokjin was done with his food in under 6 minutes. The man wiped his face with a napkin before getting up from the table quite abruptly startling Jiyeon as he did.

"Well I'm gone, thanks for the breakfast."

Jiyeon opened her mouth to object but Hwan stopped her by lifting his fork to silence the woman. Jiyeon gave a look of shock to her husband but didn't utter a word. Instead, she watched her nephew walk away from the table and head out of the dining room.

Seokjin finally felt like he could breathe normally again as he exited the Jeon's home. His aunt always felt the need to drag him into the family affairs. Seokjin's a  _very_ self-centered man. He likes all things that benefit him and him only. Anything less was dead to him. So when his aunt harasses him with her problems he becomes extremely irritated. One of these days that woman is really going to get a piece of mind and Seokjin has a strong feeling it will be soon.

As he stood out on the pavement he extracted his phone from his pant's pocket. Powering on the phone he quickly searched for the phone he wished to dial and called it. Not even a whole 5 seconds passed before his call was answered.

"What?!" Namjoon's deep voice rang over the phone.

Gritting his teeth the older man held the urge to curse profoundly within him. "I'm coming over. We need to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?"

"You'll find out when I come over there."

With that, the man hung up and headed toward the East.

The trip to Namjoon's took approximately 30 minutes. Seokjin wouldn't be surprised if Namjoon was out and about right now. He did like to start business early in the morning. Buyers were up before anything else on the fucking Earth was awake. But to Seokjin's surprise, he found Namjoon laying comfortably on his couch legs stretched out and a bowl of Reese's Puffs in his hands while watching Teen Titans Go. His hair wasn't done at all as little tufts were splayed out in every direction giving Namjoon a very wild look. The light that was coming through the nearby window was illuminating the man's face in a way that made him look 5 years younger.

_Damn, he looks cute._

Seokjin cursed himself for thinking such a thing. Namjoon was not cute! Or maybe he was.. yeah, most definitely. Seokjin couldn't deny such a thing like that. Namjoon was literally the whole package. He could be cute as hell one minute then the next he's a complete fucking devil that Seokjin can't stand. The duality!

"You're not out dealing?" he asked as he stepped further inside the living room.

Namjoon looked up from the TV briefly to glance at Seokjin before turning his attention back to the kid's show, "You said you were coming over to talk so I skipped out on it this morning. I'll start later on today."

Seokjin nodded as he took a seat on the loveseat near the couch. He was currently wracking his brain for a way to break it to Namjoon that he was ordered to kill him. This was going to be extremely hard. He knows for a fact that Namjoon will explode with rage and will act solely on impulse as he goes to hunt Bang down. Seokjin knows that won't end well. Not only would Bang kill Namjoon effortlessly and quickly he'll also take care of Seokjin while he's at it. Seokjin values his life a lot at the moment so he rather it not be ended so soon.

Namjoon stopped his ministrations on his bowl of cereal when he noticed Seokjin's quietness. The younger eyed the older confusedly, "You ok? You're usually not this quiet."

Which was true. Most times when Seokjin burst into Namjoon's house he was being extremely loud shouting about this and that annoying the hell out of Namjoon.

Seokjin decided there was no point in trying to beat around the bush. This was a very serious matter. He might as well just spit it out and tell Namjoon the truth.

"Bang wants me to execute you and JB."

Namjoon eyes widened at that, his entire body freezing in fear. This wasn't the usual fear that filled his body whenever Seokjin looked at him with those devilish eyes and an evil smile on his face. No, the fear that consumed him now was far more horrifying. Bang had power, lots of it. If Bang wanted you dead in the next 24 hours you were a goner before you knew it.

Realization his Namjoon like a train.

It was happening right now! Seokjin tricked him into thinking they were going to talk only to come over and finish the job. Namjoon feels so stupid! He knew he shouldn't have gotten so close to the sociopath. The plan was to lure Seokjin in with his  _amazing_ seductive skills then threaten the man with his life and take all his money and drugs. The plan seemed simple at first but as time passed by feelings developed quickly. As much as Namjoon tried to tell himself not to fall into some sort of fantasy with the man believing that they could be something more other than fuck buddies, he soon found himself falling deeper and deeper into the grave he dug himself and couldn't find a way out. Seokjin was a sinister man, and Namjoon loved that about him.

But now, at this moment, all the affection he once had for the man was gone. Of course, Seokjin didn't want anything to do with him. Namjoon was nothing but a toy to him; a toy that he no longer needs anymore.

Namjoon hopped up from the couch tossing the entire bowl of cereal at Seokjin before dashing to his bedroom. He had to hurry and get his gun. He refused to let this bastard come into his home all normal and shit just to kill him. He wasn't going to back down without a fight. He was Kim fucking Namjoon and he's no one's bitch.

Seokjin sputtered as milk dripped from his hair soaking the carpet instantly.

"What the fuck?"

Seokjin was beyond confused right now. He did expect Namjoon to get pretty mad about the situation but not in this way. He expected to hear shouts of threats targeted toward his boss, not have a bowl of cereal hurled at him. Before Seokjin could even begin to think about why what just happened just happened Namjoon was storming back into the living room with a .45 caliber in hand pointed straight for him. Immediately he hopped up from the sofa quickly pulling his own pistol from the back of his pants.

"What the fuck are you doing Joon?!" Seokjin questioned loudly as he aimed his gun at the younger. He was beyond confused about this entire situation, like literally, what the fuck was going? He knew Namjoon was a bold motherfucker but for him to actually pull a gun out on him showed he was dumber than he looked.

" _What_   _am I doing_?" Namjoon shouted back, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kill you before you get the chance to kill me!"

Seokjin stood dumbstruck as Namjoon continued to point his gun visibly shaking trying to keep his gun straight. He could not believe what he was hearing! Namjoon really was a dumb fuck. Did he really have an IQ of 148? But Seokjin can't really blame the boy. He didn't know that Seokjin was planning on saving his stupid ass. Seokjin sighed as he slowly retracted his gun. He didn't want to set the other off and accidentally get shot, but by the looks of things, Namjoon looked like he was on the verge of fainting. As much as Seokjin wanted to laugh at this he held back. Namjoon couldn't kill him. He loved his cock too much to get rid of it.

Seokjin looked up into Namjoon's eyes with the most sincere expression he could muster. He needed to calm Namjoon down first before he could anything. The last thing he wanted was to end up dead for the wrong reason!

"Joon.." Seokjin called softly, testing the waters.

Namjoon felt himself slipping at the nickname. He  _fucking loved it_ when Seokjin called him that, and in that soft voice of his didn't make the situation any better. Seokjin was a master of manipulation. He dragged out their relationship this long to kill him. If that wasn't proof that the man was good at what he does Namjoon didn't know otherwise. Namjoon couldn't fall for the man's tricks anymore. He needed to snap out of it.

Seokjin had already put his gun away this was the perfect opportunity to just end it. Or was it? Namjoon could use this to his advantage. He could pistol whip the shit out of the older and use him for ransom money. Bang couldn't risk losing one of his most valuable men. He'll definitely pay some good cash for him.

"Joonie~" Seokjin called out again when he noticed the gears turning in the younger's head. Namjoon was so easy to read. Seokjin could tell right away that Namjoon was hesitating about what to do. Whether he should kill him or not. It was very apparent from the tight furrowed eyebrows and nervous biting of his lips that Namjoon was stressed by the situation.

Namjoon cursed himself in far too many ways to count. He hated his treacherous body for wanting to run toward the man and let him have his way with him. This was absolutely not the time for his emotions to run wild. His life was at stake right now! Namjoon was trying to fight every impulse in him screaming at him to just let the gun go. Everything within him was screaming for release. Goddamnit why can't he make up his mind—

Soon as Seokjin noticed Namjoon's loosened grip on the gun he lunged forward skillfully extracting the gun from the younger's hands before slamming him onto the floor. Namjoon gasped at the sudden pain surging up his spine. The wind was literally knocked out him so he was surprised that he was even breathing at the moment. He was in a complete daze for a few seconds. Eyes rolling around in his head as he tried to regain his sight.

Seokjin emptied Namjoon's pistol in seconds before tossing the weapon off to the side. With a huff, he turned his head down at Namjoon who was staring up at him with fearful eyes. God did Seokjin just wanted to wrap the little fucker in a hug and drag him to bed to cuddle. But before he could do any of that he needs to let Namjoon know his real intentions for being here.

"Joon, I'm not here to do what you think."

Namjoon seemed to finally snap out of his trance of terror and fear and glared up at Seokjin with a scoff, "And do you expect me to believe that?!" the younger shouted huffing angrily.

Honestly, Seokjin had no idea how he was going to convince Namjoon that he wasn't here to end his life. Well, he did have one idea, but the way his pride is set up he doesn't think he'll get through it without passing out from embarrassment.

But this was the only way to save Namjoon.

Gosh, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Namjoon," Seokjin swallowed as he tried to regain composure. It was do or die time right now, literally. "I think I'm in love with you, and I'm not bullshitting right now. I've tried telling myself that it's definitely not that but as time moves forward, I find myself thinking of you constantly. I think about your stupid dorky smile and your cute dimples, and I sometimes fantasize about that deep voice of yours. Truthfully you cloud my mind every hour of the day. I came over here to tell you of Bang's plans, but I wasn't going to go through with them. I want to devise a plan where you still live. I want to be able to start a new beginning with you Namjoon. So please, believe me when I say I'm not here to kill you."

The silence afterward was suffocating. Seokjin's face was beet red but despite that, he continued to stare down at Namjoon. He wasn't going to back down.

Namjoon was in a state of shock once again. He never thought he'll see the day that Seokjin would be confessing his love to him. Today sure had a turn of events. Namjoon didn't know what to say. Should he confess too? No, that wouldn't be good. Seokjin was literally in the palm of his hands. Now that the man has confessed his love for him Namjoon can use that in his favor. But.. deep within his heart, something told him that wouldn't be right. Namjoon was so conflicted. None of this was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to obtain feelings for Seokjin. He was only supposed to lure the man into giving him all his money and drug supplies.

Fuck! What does he do?

Listen to his heart or continue to deceive Seokjin and himself?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could have ended this chapter wayyy better. like WAY better. i proofread it enough for grammar and spelling mistakes but not to the extent to make sure everything made sense. 
> 
> spoiler ahead (kinda): 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i was going to end this chapter with namjoon spilling the beans about seeing yoongi with jimin but i decided to end it with a cliffhanger.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap. 
> 
> i was being lazy

 

 

Taehyung has been wondering a lot lately.

About a certain someone.

The day Taehyung saw Yoongi outside that coffee shop he was shocked. Not only was he shocked to see Yoongi after so long, but he was shocked that Jungkook didn’t remember him at all. What the hell was up with that? When they were kids Jungkook loved Yoongi. Now that he’s all grown up he acts like he can’t remember a thing.

Taehyung remembers everything exactly as it had happened when Yoongi had run off.

_“You don’t remember him?”_

_“..should I?”_

_Taehyung couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jungkook continued to stare at him with this confused face._

_“Don’t lie to me Kook.”_

_Jungkook frowned, “Why would I need to lie to you?”_

_“You’re telling me that the name Min Yoongi doesn’t ring a bell up in that dense head of yours?”_

_Jungkook looked offended, “My head is not dense! And no I don’t know who Min Yoongi is. Who is he, your friend?”_

Since then Taehyung has been trying to figure out how on Earth Jungkook forgot who Yoongi was. The first thing he did was hop on Google and ask: _“What to do if your friend lost some their memory?”_ Lots of websites appeared but none of them provided the information he wanted. They all talked about how you can comfort your friend who lost their memory but not how you can return those memories.

So Taehyung decided took matters into his own hands. The next day he took Jungkook to his old house. He was sure that this was going to trigger his memories. It did.. but not in the way he hoped. Jungkook remembered everything from the house but for some odd reason it was like Jungkook’s brain refused to remember Yoongi. It was like Yoongi never even existed.

This was really starting to worry Taehyung. His best friend had literally forgotten the best part of his childhood!

Taehyung wanted to go and tell the Jeons about Jungkook’s memory loss but something deep inside him told him that wasn’t a good idea. Mrs. Jeon hated Yoongi when he was there. That would be a bad idea to mention him to her. Mr. Jeon fired Yoongi so that was out of the question. That man probably wanted nothing to do with him.

Gosh Taehyung was so confused. He didn’t know what to do. Everything he was trying was useless! Nothing was making his best friend’s memory come back.

The only idea he had left was to go search for Yoongi and bring him to Jungkook but there was only one problem.

He had no idea where the man was!

Seoul is a big city. It would take forever to search one man down, and Taehyung’s no detective… but he is one good sweet talker. He knows exactly what he needs to do. He is going to save his friend!

An hour later Taehyung found himself in front of his manager’s office. Today was his off day so he wasn’t supposed to be in. His manager definitely won’t take kind of his presence right now.

Taking a deep breath Taehyung mustered up some courage and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” came a gruff voice.

“It’s me~!” Taehyung called with a cheery voice hoping it would win over his superior.

Silence filled the air before Taehyung heard a few steps approaching the door. His heart filled with happiness that it was this easy. Usually he’ll have to bribe the man with chocolates and whatnot.

_Click._

Taehyung gasped when he heard the door lock shut.

“Seijin-nim!”

“Go away Taehyung.” came a response from behind the door, “I’m busy.”

Taehyung pouted, “No you’re not! You’re just saying that so you don’t have to see me today.”

A very audible sigh came through the door before Taehyung heard the door unlock and crack open.

“What do you want Taehyung?”

Taehyung could almost laugh at how silly his manager looked. This grown man peeking outside his door like there was a killer outside. Taehyung knows he can be a nuisance sometimes—all the time if you ask Seijin—but this is a little too much.

“I need your help.”

“With?”

“Can we talk inside? It’s kind of awkward talking to you with this door in the way. I like to see Seijin-nim’s face.”

The older man blushed with a grumble most likely cursing Taehyung’s entire existence before fully opening the door. He moved out of the way to let the younger inside. Taehyung gave the man a smile as he took a seat at the desk.

“So what do you want?” Seijin asked taking a seat behind his desk.

“I need help finding someone.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Elaborate.”

 “You know that Jungkook is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, right?”

Seijin nodded.

“Somehow, someway, he lost memory of this guy who used to be his nanny a long time ago.”

That caused Seijin to raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah I know, weird. To make things even more confusing he even saw the guy in person and couldn’t remember who he was. I want to be able to restore his memory but everything I have tried so far hasn’t worked. So I thought that maybe if I met with him and got him to meet up with Jungkook and talk to him maybe that would trigger some of Kook’s memories.”

Clearing his throat Seijin leaned onto the desk clasping his hands together, “And you want me to find this guy?”

“Yes.”

Seijin’s eyes narrowed at the younger, “Do I look like the damn FBI to you?”

“Seijin-nim!!” Taehyung wailed with a pout. “You can really help me right now. I know you used to work for the police force. I know there is some sort of way to find out where someone lives. Please!” the boy pleaded. If this method of begging wasn’t going to work Taehyung would have to bust out the puppy eyes and fake tears.

Seijin grimaced turning away from Taehyung. He couldn’t believe he was actually considering helping the boy. He did seem desperate but was that enough reason to help. Taehyung doesn’t deserve the help if he’s being honest. The boy comes into work late just about every day, he’s rude to staff, and highly inappropriate. What he deserves is to be fired! But the CEO of the modeling agency refuses to take notice of Taehyung’s behavior because he’s their best model within the building.

“Seijin-nim.. p-please.” Taehyung whined already feeling the tears starting to build up in the corner of his eyes. “I promise I won’t bother you ever again.”

“Yeah right. Do you actually think I would believe that—”

“I promise! I will be on best behavior for here on out if you just help me.”

Seijin was silent for a moment weighing out his options. If he decided not to help Taehyung he’ll have to deal with the displeasure of Taehyung annoying him every day. If he did help Taehyung the boy would be more tolerable to be around.

_Goddammnit Sei!_

With a sigh he turned to Taehyung, “What’s his name?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter leave a kudos or comment. By commenting or giving kudos you encourage the author to continue on with the story. I just need to know if you are enjoying the story that's all. Don't be afraid to comment your thoughts and opinions. 
> 
> It really helps when you leave feedback.
> 
> Strong Power Ty ♡
> 
>  
> 
> Also! If you're a late reader don't be afraid to still comment on older chapters. I love reading you guys comments :)


End file.
